Tu i Teraz
by michbacz
Summary: opowiadanko własnego autorstwa.... spodoba sie albo i nie....


Witajcie. Nazywam się Jake... przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie!... Jestem tego prawie pewien. Stało się coś dziwnego i nie za bardzo wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, gdzie i dlaczego jestem? Co sprawia, że czuję się tak jak się czuję? Najbardziej zastanawiający jest fakt, że dobrze mi z tym. Czuję, że powinienem się bać, ale nie za bardzo mi to wychodzi.

Spróbuję to wyjaśnić nieco bardziej przystępnie. Ciekaw jestem czy mi się uda?

Czy mieliście kiedyś wrażenie, że patrzycie na siebie samych jakby z drugiego końca ulicy? Wiem... brzmi to trochę idiotycznie, ale to jest interesujące pytanie. Co byście zrobili, gdybyście z pewnego oddalenia zobaczyli siebie samego? Jak stoicie sobie zrelaksowani przed jakąś wystawą sklepową i z zainteresowaniem oglądacie co jest w środku. Widzicie siebie jak poprawiacie sobie niesforny kosmyk włosów opadający na czoło, podciągacie spodnie aby nie spadły wam z tyłka bo zapomnieliście założyć do nich paska albo nie zrażając zdziwionymi spojrzeniami innych przechodniów zaczynacie pogwizdywać pod nosem waszą ulubioną melodię. Jak byście zareagowali zobaczywszy taki obrazek?

Szczerze muszę się przyznać, że ja o mało co nie oszalałem.

Nie! Nie chodzi o tę scenę którą przed momentem opisałem. Ona była pokazana tylko dla przykładu. Tak po prostu... aby uzmysłowić wam o czym tak dokładnie chcę wam opowiedzieć.

W zasadzie to nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło? Zupełnie jakby moja teraźniejszość i przyszłość nie miały racji bytu... istnienia. Wiem! Wiem jak to brzmi! Jak mogę twierdzić, że teraźniejszość nie istnieje? Hmm... gdybyście byli w mojej sytuacji nie zastanawialibyście się nad tym. Ale po kolei, zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię... No! Może nie wszystko, lecz choćby to o czym sam mam niejakie blade pojęcie.

Po pierwsze, po drugie i po trzecie wiem, że istnieję! Niby proste, ale uwierzcie mi, że przez pewien okres czasu miałem co do tego spore wątpliwości. Jasne! „Myślę więc jestem". Ta słynna maksyma oddaje w pełni istotę życia. Ale czy na pewno? Czy same myśli oznaczają, że człowiek istnieje? Wyobraźcie sobie sytuację, że nie macie swoich zmysłów, a tuż przed wami rośnie piękna biała róża. Nie możecie jej powąchać ani dotknąć, nie możecie odczuć bólu kiedy ukłujecie się jednym z jej kolców. Nie możecie jej również zdeptać stopą bo takowej nie macie. Nie posiadacie w ogóle ciała, bo fizycznie nie istniejecie. Czy w takiej sytuacji, gdy was nie ma, a jedyne co po was pozostało to świadomość waszego istnienia... czy możecie z całą mocą i samozaparciem powiedzieć, że istniejecie. Zaiste ciekawe, prawda?

Gdy po raz pierwszy doznałem tego uczucia kompletnie nie wiedziałem co ze sobą począć. W zasadzie nie wiem czy gdy to poczułem, to był rzeczywiście ten pierwszy raz.

Wszystko kręci się wokół tego co pamiętam.

Pamięć! Tak, chyba tu dokładnie o nią chodzi. Wspomniałem wcześniej o tym, że moja teraźniejszość i przyszłość nie istnieje. Co więc w takim razie pozostało? Przeszłość. Moje wspomnienia... Nie wiem dlaczego tak się stało i nie pytajcie mnie o to. Wiem tylko tyle, że przez cały czas odkąd jestem tu gdzie jestem – czyli cholera wie gdzie! – ciągle i nieustannie atakują mnie wspomnienia.

Nie wiem kim jestem czy też kim będę. Wiem natomiast doskonale kim byłem. Wydaje się to straszliwie zagmatwane, ale zapewniam, że jest to nadzwyczaj proste. Wszystko kręci się wokół tej pamięci i moich wspomnień. Im więcej sobie przypominam, tym bardziej zdaję sobie sprawę kim byłem lub nawet... kim jestem.

Jest zupełnie tak, jakbym znalazł się w środku jakiegoś filmu ze mną w roli głównej. Serialu opisującego ze wszelkimi szczegółami moje życie i mnie samego. Im więcej przypominam sobie poszczególnych etapów z mojego życia, tym więcej jest odcinków noweli opisującej moje życie.

Obserwuję siebie, swoje życie, zachowania z perspektywy, niczym narrator który wie wszystko z wyjątkiem tego co będzie w następnym odcinku, wszystko opisuje ale nie ma prawa w nic ingerować.

A jeżeli mogę tylko oglądać i wspominać, to czemu nie mógłbym się tym z wami podzielić. Tak więc rozsiądźcie się wygodnie i posłuchajcie historii o mnie i o moim życiu.

- Co z nim?

- Musimy czekać...

Pierwsze co pamiętam to moje urodziny. Oczywiście z biegiem lat wszystko się zapomina, ale jestem chyba w uprzywilejowanej sytuacji. Dlaczego ludzie na świecie nie pamiętają swoich urodzin? Czemu to pierwsze i najwspanialsze przeżycie zanika w odmętach pamięci aby nigdy już nie wydostać się na światło dzienne. Kto wie? Może dla nas – dzieci, jest to zbyt straszne przeżycie abyśmy chcieli je zapamiętać. Jakby się temu tak dokładniej przyjrzeć, to jest to rzeczywiście potworność. Nagle i bez żadnego racjonalnego dla nas wytłumaczenia zostajemy wyrwani z miękkiego, ciepłego i bezpiecznego miejsca jakim jest wnętrze naszych matek do brutalnego, zimnego i niebezpiecznego zewnętrznego świata. To chyba cud, że nowonarodzeni nie wariują podczas procesu tych narodzin.

Pierwsze co w ogóle pamiętam to – światło. Zabawne, stoję z boku i obserwuję lekarza który odbiera poród, moją matkę krzyczącą z bólu i mojego ojca trzymającego ją za rękę. Patrząc na nich przypominam sobie to światło.

Jednak wszystko widzę jakby przez mgłę. Nie widzę dokładnie ich rysów twarzy, pokoju, sprzętów. Założę się o ostatnie pieniądze, że wiem dlaczego. Pewnie dlatego, że kiedy się rodziłem byłem przerażony jak jasna cholera. Trudno się więc dziwić, że nie zarejestrowałem wszystkiego zbyt dokładnie.

W końcu widzę siebie. Oczywiście z lekkiej perspektywy. Jezu, ale byłem brzydki! Czy rzeczywiście to małe, różowe i drące tak przeraźliwie gębę to JA? Chyba tak!

Ciekawie było zobaczyć swoje narodziny. Choć prawdę mówiąc za to, że zachowałem zimną krew należy mi się chyba medal. Na początku byłem przerażony. Nie, nie, nie! To wcale nie przynosi mi ujmy! Jestem ciekaw jak wy byście zareagowali na taką sytuację? Zresztą kto wie? Może ta osobowość obserwatora pozwala mi spojrzeć na moje wspomnienia z nieco szerszej perspektywy. Nie tak emocjonalnie.

Nie mniej już jestem, to znaczy... urodziłem się. Zastanawiające, że jedyne co pamiętałem przed ujrzeniem nowego świata, było moje imię - Jake. To jedno pozostało mi jak na razie z mojej przyszłości, czy też jak kto woli przeszłości. Znaczy... mam na myśli to miejsce z którego się wzięła ta moja świadomość i te moje wspomnienia.

Ludzie! To zakrawa na czystą paranoję! Jestem, nie ma mnie, byłem, będę... co jeszcze?

W jednym natomiast momencie coś mnie ścisnęło w dołku. Był to zarazem moment kiedy mgła spowijająca postacie w izbie lekarskiej lekko się rozproszyła. Pielęgniarka owinęła mnie w nieduży niebieski ręcznik i w takim miękkim kokonie podała mnie mojej mamie. Już prawie zapomniałem jaka matula była piękna! Spojrzałem w jej prosto w twarz. Była zmęczona, ale... niesamowicie szczęśliwa. Wzięła mnie z rąk położnej, przytuliła delikatnie i leciutko pocałowała w łysą głowę. No... w sumie to nie łysą! Miałem na niej jakieś cztery włosy! Pamiętam, że kiedy tak na nią patrzyłem znad kocyka, poczułem to, co chyba każde nowonarodzone dziecko czuje. To jest moja mama i ona mnie kocha.

Zauważyłem, że pojedyncza łza szczęścia spłynęła po jej policzku.

- Witaj synku. – powiedziała – Jestem twoją mamą. Kocham cię.

To było wszystko czego potrzebowałem do szczęścia. Poczułem ogromne szczęście, choć oczywiście jeszcze nie rozumiałem co do mnie wtedy powiedziała. Bardziej niż słowa zadziałał na mnie kojący ton jej głosu. Instynktownie poczułem, że ta ładna pani która mnie trzyma jest tą, której mogę bezgranicznie zaufać i przy której jestem bezpieczny.

Tak uspokojony, znowu zacząłem się drzeć wniebogłosy.

- Nie daj się! Jestem przy tobie!

Trzeba przyznać, że dla osób o nieco wyższej inteligencji, życie oseska może wydawać się nieco nudne. Tak też było w moim przypadku.

Oczywiście nie mogłem być pewien tego, że jestem w jakiś sposób mądrzejszy, w końcu sam nie za bardzo wiedziałem kim jestem. Bardziej czułem niż... byłem pewien czegokolwiek. Jasne! Łatwo powiedzieć – „osoba o nieco wyższej inteligencji" i mieć w tym przypadku na myśli siebie samego. Jakbym wiedział co się ze mną do diaska dzieje, to może bym i mógł zrewidować nieco swój stosunek. Wtenczas jednak tylko obserwowałem i przypominałem sobie początki mojego życia, nie wiedząc kim „będę" lub nawet kim „jestem".

Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej moje życie w pierwszym roku po narodzinach upłynęło pod znakiem nieustającej nudy – dla mnie jako „chyba" dorosłego oraz początku niesamowitej przygody – dla mnie jako małego berbecia. Oczywiście jako dziecko poznawałem otaczający mnie świat wszelkimi zmysłami jakie mi były wtenczas dostępne.

Zaczęło się od tego, że dowiedziałem się kim jest ta ładna pani którą pierwszą zobaczyłem oraz kim jest ten wysoki gościu, który ciągle się za tą panią pałętał. Nie mieli zbyt wyszukanych imion. Te ich składały się z dwóch prostych do wymówienia dźwięków: MA-MA oraz TA-TA. Nie byłem wtenczas pewien czy to w rzeczywistości są ich imiona. Po prostu ilekroć się do mnie zwracali, za każdym razem słyszałem te słowa. I w końcu się mi one utrwaliły. Były to teksty w stylu.

- Jest śliczny jak mama.

- Ma oczy po tacie.

- Powiedz mama!

- Powiedz tata! TA-TA! No powiedz...

- Znowu masz mokrą pieluchę. Trzeba zawołać mamę...

Za to mnie nazywali Jake... To imię od początku mi się spodobało. Twarde symbolizujące wielkiego gościa, którego wszyscy powinni się bać, lub... akurat w tym momencie sześćdziesięcio-centymetrowej długości bobasa. Ale w końcu jak go zwał, tak go zwał.

Czasami tylko dodawali do mojego imienia jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie z początku określenia w stylu: kochany szkrab, maleństwo, słoneczko, gigant, itp. Nie za bardzo mi się to podobało, ale cóż z tymi „dorosłymi" nie wygrasz.

Patrząc na siebie z perspektywy dochodzę do wniosku, że byłem naprawdę wrednym bachorem. I to o niezbyt wysokim progu nudy. Moimi ulubionymi zajęciami było: jedzenie, spanie i płakanie. Na pewno doprowadzałem moich staruszków do białej gorączki, ale nie usłyszałem z ich ust ani razu słowa skargi. Przynajmniej nie w mojej obecności. He, he, he! Zajmowali się mną na zmianę... znaczy do karmienia wyznaczana była głównie mama, ale do uspokajania, mycia i ogólnego zajmowania się moją osobą wzajemnie się uzupełniali.

Opracowałem sobie wtedy na nich pewien sposób. Zauważyłem, że ilekroć zaczynałem płakać, któreś z moich rodziców lub oboje na raz, przychodziło i za wszelką cenę starało się mnie uspokoić. Najbardziej starali się wtedy, gdy zaczynałem swój koncert w czasie gdy wszędzie dookoła było ciemno. Usłyszałem jak to kiedyś nazwali - „O nie! Znowu w środku nocy!". Zwykle w takim momencie podtykali mi pod nos butelkę abym coś zjadł albo włączali muzykę czy też nakręcali ruszające się przy moim kojcu zabawki, aby czymś zająć moją uwagę. Jednak ja zdecydowanie najbardziej lubiłem gdy jedno z nich brało mnie na ręce i wybierało się ze mną na spacer po naszym domu, do momentu aż się uspokoję lub zasnę.

Świat dookoła mnie był nad wyraz ciekawy. Miękki kocyk, jasne słoneczko świecące zza okna, różnokolorowe ściany w moim pokoju, które zdobiły wizerunki jakiś zwierząt. Uczyłem się też co mi wolno a czego nie. Dowiedziałem się wielu istotnych rzeczy, jak na przykład tego, że o wiele poręczniej jest włożyć sobie do ust rękę niż stopę. Wiele takich życiowych mądrości udało mi się w skrytości wypracować. Trzeba przyznać, że byłem z siebie niesamowicie dumny. Co tam! Wciąż jestem z tego dumny.

Okazało się, że niewiele rzeczy można dojrzeć z pozycji leżącej na plecach dlatego też kiedy tylko zacząłem być do tego zdolny, zacząłem szukać jakiejś innej pozycji z której można by się było rozejrzeć. Pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz usiadłem w łóżeczku bez niczyjej pomocy. Trzeba przyznać, że z tej perspektywy świat wydawał się znacznie ciekawszy.

Po paru długich miesiącach zorientowałem się, co zresztą nie było takie trudne, że dorosłych – tak siebie nazywali, bardzo łatwo można uszczęśliwić. Jak? Ano, bardzo prosto!

Wszystko zaczęło się od pierwszego słowa. W zasadzie to było to kaszlnięcie tylko moi rodzice wyciągnęli z tego fałszywe wnioski. Ten wysoki, miły facet co się pałętał koło mnie i ciągle powtarzał „Powiedz TA-TA" robiąc przy okazji śmieszne miny, usłyszał jak odkaszlnąłem i był pewien, że właśnie wypowiedziałem magiczne słowa „tata". Coś mu się zaraz potem stało, bo zaczął latać po pokoju jak oszalały krzycząc „Hura, hura, hura!". Nagły rumor zwabił do pokoju mamę oraz pewną starszą parę która czasami do nas wpadała. Ta para też była całkiem miła, zwłaszcza dlatego, że często się ze mną bawiła. Nazywali się Babcia i Dziadzio. Tego pamiętnego dnia również do nas wpadli.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju bardzo się zdziwili kiedy ujrzeli rozanielonego tatusia.

- Barry? – zapytała Babcia – Co ty wyprawiasz chłopcze?

- Jake właśnie powiedział „tata"!

- Ależ kochanie. – mama podeszła do taty – Pewnie się przesłyszałeś.

- Nie. – pokręcił głową – Powiedział „tata".

Pochylił się nade mną i delikatnie wyciągnął mnie z kojca.

- No olbrzymie! – zachęcał mnie – Powiedz „tata". TA-TA.

Popatrzyłem na niego nie wiedząc za bardzo dlaczego mu na tym tak bardzo zależy, ale skoro chciał to... czemu nie! Poza tym... podobała mi się ta ksywka „olbrzym".

- Tata. – powiedziałem.

- Słyszeliście? – zapytał z tryumfem tatuś – Powiedział!

Zaskoczona mamusia podeszła i wzięła mnie od niego na ręce. Wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą.

- Rzeczywiście! – następnie zwróciła się do mnie – A teraz kochanie powiedz MA-MA.

Skoro chcesz, pomyślałem, to czemu nie.

- Mama.

Tego co potem się stało nie sposób opisać. Wszyscy zaczęli się ze sobą obściskiwać, szczerząc się do siebie i gratulując nawzajem, jedni „wspaniałego wnuczka" a drudzy „mądrego syna". Potem wszyscy zaczęli mnie na zmianę obściskiwać i całować, aż miałem tego zupełnie dość. Pamiętam dokładnie co wtedy sobie pomyślałem – „Jeżeli wszyscy dorośli są tacy dziwni, to ja chcę zostać w powijakach".

Potem imprezie na moją cześć, jak to nazwali „Z okazji wypowiedzenia pierwszego słowa" i wypowiedzeniu jeszcze kilkunastu „mama", „tata" a na cześć tych starszych państwa „baba" oraz „dada", udałem się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

- Tylko spokojnie, nic się nie bój. Jestem tutaj.

Dalej wszystko poszło jak z górki.

Kiedy decydowałem się w końcu aby moich bliskich czymś kolejnym zadziwić, zbierałem się trochę w sobie i robiłem to czego akurat sobie wtedy życzyli. Niemały wpływ miało na to również to, że przy okazji zawsze zbierało się na jakieś kolejne święto. Tak było z raczkowaniem, siadaniem, pierwszym krokiem czy też skończeniem używania pieluch. Jednego byłem wtedy jednak już pewien... dorośli są naprawdę dziwni.

Życie niemowlaka upłynęło mi spokojnie i bez większych trosk. Czy to spacery, zabawy czy też coś innego, zawsze można było odkryć coś nowego, jakiś inny sposób na zabicie czasu.

Im więcej sobie przypominam, tym bardziej zastanawia mnie to, dlaczego tu jestem? Gdziekolwiek jestem! Jaki cel ma to stopniowe przypominanie sobie kolejnych faktów z mojego życia. Przecież to, że to do mnie wraca oznacza, że to kiedyś przeżyłem. Dlaczego jednak nie pamiętam nic ponad to? Kim jestem, co robiłem, skąd się tu wziąłem? Zaiste... najbardziej denerwującym faktem jest to, że czuję się z niczym ani z nikim nie powiązany. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu... Czy poznanie siebie z najmłodszych lat, przypomnienie sobie całego swojego życia, ma jakikolwiek sens?

Rozważania rozważaniami, a życie mija. Tfu! Życie! Święta naiwności!

Kiedy miałem około sześciu lat zdarzyło się coś, co wywarło znaczny wpływ na moje dalsze życie. Poniekąd pozytywny, a poniekąd negatywny (przynajmniej tak z początku myślałem). Rodzice wysłali mnie do szkoły.

Tak... szkoła! To jedno słowo określające pewną rzecz wywołuje drżenie serc milionów ludzi w moim wieku. Ha! Ma w sobie nieodparty urok pozbawionej hamulców ciężarówki, która niczym taran pędzi ze zbocza stromej góry. Nie ma chyba na świecie młodego człowieka, który by pałał zbytnią miłością do tej właśnie instytucji. Ja również nie byłem wyjątkiem.

Pierwszym czego nie mogłem zrozumieć, było dlaczego dalej nie może się mną opiekować Anna, a drugim natrętna myśl czym zasłużyłem sobie u rodziców na tak straszliwą karę.

Hmm... Anna! Pozwólcie, że się trochę rozmarzę... cóż to było za przemiłe stworzenie. Jedna z niewielu osób, które tak naprawdę szczerze polubiłem. No... przynajmniej z tego co na razie pamiętam. Anna była moją opiekunką od kiedy skończyłem cztery lata. W zasadzie to nie „opiekunką" w sensie „opiekunką", ale bardziej „opiekunką" w sensie „przyjaciółką". O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, to kiedy do nas po raz pierwszy raz przyszła miała około szesnastu lat. Rodzice poprosili ją o pomoc w przypilnowaniu mnie wieczorem bo gdzieś się akurat wybierali. Oczywiście zgodziła się – parę groszy zawsze się przyda, i od tej pory wpadała do naszego domu kiedy zaistniała taka potrzeba i opiekowała się mną.

Szczerze muszę się przyznać, że z początku nie za bardzo ją lubiłem, a nawet robiłem wszystko żeby jej uprzykrzyć życie. A to „niechcący" wylądował sok pomarańczowy na jej nowej sukience, a to „przypadkiem" Herman – jedna z moich jaszczurek znalazła się w jej torebce, znowu to innym razem kiedy poczułem w sobie „powołanie" do kariery fryzjerskiej była zmuszona kilkadziesiąt minut rozsupływać węzły jakie porobiłem jej plotąc warkocze. Teraz dopiero rozumiem jakie cierpiała katusze, kiedy dorosłem do pierwszego etapu zainteresowania płcią przeciwną (czytajcie – kobietami), co koncentrowało się głównie na szukaniu odpowiedzi na odwieczne pytanie „Czym dziewczynka różni się od chłopczyka, szczególnie w tych miejscach zakrytych ubraniem?". Nie była wredna i na wiele mi pozwalała, jakby rozumiejąc moje zainteresowanie „tymi" sprawami... czasami tylko dawała mi lekkiego prztyczka w nos, gdy posuwałem się odrobinę za daleko w mojej chęci zgłębienia tajemnic wszechświata.

Z czyście anielską cierpliwością znosiła jednak te wszystkie moje szykany, nie krzycząc na mnie jak to robiły wcześniejsze opiekunki, ani też nie wymyślając sadystycznych kar, jak na przykład stanie w kącie czy zakaz oglądania telewizji.

Z biegiem czasu bardzo ją polubiłem, zupełnie tak jak ona mnie. Staliśmy się parą serdecznych przyjaciół. Kiedy jednak nastąpił ten przełom? Niech no sobie przypomnę...

Aha! Już pamiętam!

Był to piątek. Ja jak zwykle dawałem jej ostro w kość, bo rodzice wybrali się na długo planowaną wycieczkę do wujostwa. Mieli wrócić bardzo późno, więc dlatego nie zabrali mnie ze sobą. Oczywiście zadzwonili po Annę, a ona zjawiła się po niespełna pięciu minutach, gdyż mieszkała całkiem niedaleko od nas.

Dość szybko po wyjściu rodziców, zacząłem swoje zwyczajowe harce wokół jej osoby, co ona obserwowała z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, zerkając co chwila znad trzymanej w ręku książki. Jako, że na dobre zaczynała się już jesień po niedługim czasie mogliśmy usłyszeć rzęsiście spadające krople deszczu, które po krótkiej chwili zamieniły się w siarczystą ulewę. Co tam ulewę! Burzę jak jasna cholera! Ostry i porywisty wiatr z hukiem uderzał w szyby mojego domu jakby chcąc sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość oraz to kiedy w końcu ustąpią z hukiem pękając i wpadając do środka domu.

Nagle zgasły światła, a grający telewizor pociemniał niczym zdmuchnięta zapałka. Później dowiedziałem się, że awarię prądu spowodowała duża gałąź, która spadła prosto z drzewa na słupy prowadzące kable wysokiego napięcia do naszego osiedla i przerwała je.

Wtedy jednak o tym nie wiedziałem i byłem śmiertelnie wystraszony. Dziwicie się? Gdy się ma cztery lata dużo rzeczy wydaje się przerażających. A tu w domu ciemno, wiatr wyje, gałęzie drzew stukają w okna... Prawdziwie piorunująca mieszanka.

Akurat siedziałem z nią na kanapie i oglądaliśmy jakąś kreskówkę, gdy w jednej chwili zrobiło się ciemno. Odruchowo sięgnąłem w bok i chwyciłem kurczowo Annę za rękę. I to dość mocno.

- No proszę. – powiedziała spokojnie – Prąd wysiadł. Jak nic jest jakaś awaria.

Wytężywszy wzrok popatrzyłem na jej ciemną postać.

- Co teraz zrobimy?

- Macie jakieś latarki albo świeczki w domu? – zapytała.

- Uhmm. – kiwnąłem głową – Latarka jest w szafce w kuchni a świeczki w piwnicy.

- OK. Chodźmy ich poszukać. – wstała z kanapy nie puszczając mojej dłoni – Najpierw poszukajmy latarki.

Macając dookoła siebie na ślepo dość szybko doszliśmy do kuchni. Stanąłem na palcach i z jednej z szafek wyciągnąłem latarkę, którą ojciec często używał. Nacisnąłem przełącznik i... nic się nie stało.

- Nie działa. – powiedziałem spokojnie starając się, aby głos mi za bardzo nie drżał.

Spokojnie odebrał mi ten przedmiot i sama spróbowała ją uruchomić. Również bezskutecznie.

- No cóż. – jej głos brzmiał spokojnie – Najwyraźniej baterie się wyczerpały. Macie może jeszcze jedną?

- Pewnie tak, ale nie wiem gdzie.

- No to w takim razie musimy znaleźć świeczki. – zadecydowała – Mówiłeś, że są w piwnicy?

Mocniej ścisnąłem jej dłoń, bo nigdy zbytnio nie przepadałem za tą właśnie częścią domu. Teraz, gdy się nad tym bardziej zastanowię dochodzę do wniosku, że na pewno domyślała się jak bardzo się boję, i dlatego też zrobiła to o czym zaraz wam opowiem.

- Brrr... – była naprawdę przekonująca – Bardzo boję się piwnic. Nie mam mowy żebym weszła tam sama. Ale ty na pewno się nie boisz, prawda Jake?

Domyślcie się co w tej sytuacji odpowiedziałem.

- Ja? Ja miałbym się bać? Coś ty!

Miałem nadzieję, że zabrzmiałem dość przekonywująco.

- Tak też sądziłam. – w ciemności dostrzegłem zarys jej uśmiechu – Czy w takim razie zgodzisz się być moim strażnikiem na czas wyprawy do piwnicy?

- Uhmm.

- No to w porządku. – sięgnęła do jednej z szafek i wyjęła małe pudełeczko - Wezmę jeszcze tylko zapałki i możemy ruszać.

Kiedy teraz na to patrzę to zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę to wcale nie bała się ciemności. Powiedziała tak tylko dlatego, abym sam nie myślał o własnym strachu, a to, że mianowała mnie swoim ochroniarzem sprawiło, iż poczułem się kimś bardzo ważnym. Mimo tego, że bałem się jak cholera, musiałem wziąć sprawy we własne ręce.

I tak też, po wielce ryzykownej wyprawie do piwnicy staliśmy się posiadaczami całkiem sporego naręcza woskowych świeczek, które zapalone raz-dwa rozproszyły ciemności naszego domu. I tak przy blasku wesoło drgających ogników, usiedliśmy razem na kanapie opowiadając sobie różne śmieszne historyjki. Trzeba przyznać, że Anna znała ich całe mnóstwo – i to czasami takich, że można było zrywać boki ze śmiechu. Wieczór był pełen emocji, dlatego też dość szybko zmorzył mnie sen. Zasnąłem z głową na jej ramieniu.

Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki w jednej chwili zmieniło się całe moje do niej nastawienie. Cieszyło mnie to, że udało mi się pokonać swój strach. Oczywiście przy niewielkiej pomocy mojej opiekunki. Zrozumiałem w końcu, że Anna jest fajowa, a moje dotychczasowe zachowanie w stosunku do niej było najdelikatniej mówiąc – „wredne". Postanowiłem w duchu nie sprawiać jej już więcej problemów.

Moja sympatia do niej pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy to następnego dnia rano do mojego pokoju przyszła mama i opowiedziała, że Anna bardzo mnie wczoraj wieczór pochwaliła. Podobno powiedziała, że zachowałem się „Bardzo odważnie – zupełnie jak dorosły mężczyzna". Cóż... nie muszę chyba opisywać jak byłem dumny z tego powodu, prawda?

Od tego momentu wszystko się zmieniło. Nie, nie, nie... wcale nie pragnę wam wmówić, że stałem się świętym dzieckiem! Bynajmniej. W dalszym ciągu byłem normalnym szkrabem, ze swoimi humorami i wyskokami. Chodzi mi o stosunek do Anny. Stała się moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Jasne, że miałem przyjaciół rówieśników... nawet całkiem sporo, jednak w tym jak zacząłem traktować Annę i w tym jak ona traktowała mnie było coś głębszego. Jakiś... wzajemny szacunek. Powiecie pewnie, że co za szacunek może odczuwać kilkuletni smarkacz? Odpowiem wam pytaniem. Czy sądzicie, że dzieci nie mają uczuć; że ich stosunki z innymi ludźmi są płytkie i szybko się kończą; że uczucia szacunku, oddania i szczerego przywiązania dzieci mogą ofiarować tylko swoim rodzicom? A może po prostu o tym zapomnieliście? Nie pamiętacie już jak to jest być dzieckiem, bo jesteście zbyt zajęci robieniem pieniędzy i wszechobecną pogonią za karierą.

Muszę przyznać, że teraz po raz pierwszy, zaczynam doceniać sytuację w jakiej się znalazłem... jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Mam szansę przyjrzenia się temu co czułem, myślałem, wiedziałem. Dzięki tej podróży w moje wspomnienia jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć wam na to pytanie... Dzieci od momentu swojego urodzenia szukają kogoś, kogo mogły by kochać, szanować, na których mogły by całkowicie polegać. Pierwszymi tego typu osobami są oczywiście rodzice, za to w następnej kolejności jest wszystko inne. Ludziom starszym uczucia małych dzieci wydają się płytkie i nietrwałe. „Co z tego... – pytają na przykład – że ciągle się przeprowadzamy? Szybko znajdzie sobie nowych kolegów!". Nie przejmują się zbytnio tym, jak w rzeczywistości reagują na zmiany ich dzieci. „Są młodzi – szybko zapomną". Prawda... w końcu o wszystkim się zapomni, ale dlaczego nie zwracacie uwagi na dzisiaj, na teraz.

Tak jak wspomniałem staliśmy się z Anną dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wiecie... tymi z tych na dobre i na złe. Te wszystkie wspólne wieczory spędzone na dokazywaniu i oglądaniu do późna telewizji mimo wyraźnych zakazów rodziców. Ha! Wspólne zajadanie się popcornem i pizzą, regularne bitwy na poduszki oraz wspólne śpiewanie. Tak, tak! Śpiewanie. To Anna nauczyła mnie śpiewać i od tego czasu kiedy tylko nam się nudziło odgrywaliśmy prawdziwe koncerty w takt muzyki dobywającej się z wieży stereo. Miała naprawdę świetny głos. Mnie również nie szło najgorzej. Pamiętam, że kiedyś powiedziała: „Masz naprawdę talent, nie zmarnuj go". Musicie przyznać, że była bardzo miła. Piosenki Abby, Madonny, Prince'a, Barry'ego White'a oraz wielu innych wykonawców w krótkim czasie mogłem śpiewać z pamięci. Jednak moją najukochańszą piosenką, którą nuciłem pod nosem w każdej wolnej chwili było: „Satisfaction" – The Rolling Stones. Muzyka stała się czymś, co na stałe wpisało się już do mojego życia. Już na zawsze... Ach! Prawdziwie sielskie życie.

Pewnie więc rozumiecie mój gniew, gdy pewnego dnia, ni z tego ni z owego, rodzice poinformowali mnie, że od września (czyli za dwa miesiące) zacznę chodzić do szkoły. Oczywiście zareagowałem buntem, który został jednak szybko stłumiony. Cóż... z tymi dorosłymi trudno wygrać. Miałem jednak święte prawo być śmiertelnie obrażony, z czego też skwapliwie skorzystałem.

I tak też, jak wiele razy wcześniej z pomocą przyszła mi Anna.

Gdy kolejnym razem przyszła do naszego domu od razu zauważyła, że jestem naburmuszony. W odpowiedzi na jej przywitanie coś tam odburknąłem i szybko wróciłem do oglądania telewizji. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że ona akurat nie jest niczemu winna, ale tego wieczora wszyscy starsi ode mnie więcej niż rok, byli „dorosłymi". Więc ona też.

Anna jednak nie przejęła się zbytnio tym, że jestem wściekły i zastosowała jedną ze swoich słynnych „dywersji", które sprawiały, że szybko przechodził mi zły nastrój. Jesteście ciekawi jaką? No cóż... odpowiedzcie mi z ręką na sercu, czy znacie chociaż jedno dziecko, które na widok dużej pizzy z wszystkimi dodatkami, gigantycznej porcji frytek, zimnej coli i zabawki dołączonej do zestawu, nie wpadło by w zachwyt. He, he! Ja też NIE!

- No dobra Jake. – spytała między jednym kęsem a drugim – Co cię gryzie?

- Ech... szkoda gadać.

- Spróbuj. – zachęciła mnie.

- Szkoła.

Gwizdnęła przeciągle.

- Aaaa! Więc o to ci chodzi. Powinieneś się cieszyć.

Zmroziłem ją wzrokiem.

- No wiesz! Jak możesz?

- Ano mogę. – nie ustępowała – W szkole jest wiele rzeczy wartych baczniejszej uwagi.

- Wymień jedną.

- Proszę bardzo... nowi przyjaciele.

- Mam przyjaciół.

- W takim razie dobra zabawa.

- Teraz też się nieźle bawię.

- Nauka.

- Phi! – parsknąłem – Postaraj się lepiej.

Przewróciła oczami w geście bezradności.

- Trudno cię przekonać... Jak zwykle!

- No widzisz... – tryumfowałem nie spostrzegając zastawionej pułapki – Szkoła nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Co ty w niej widzisz?

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

- Lubisz szkołę?

Zaśmiała się serdecznie.

- Żartujesz? Żaden uczeń nie przepada za szkołą...

- Widzisz!

- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest potrzebna. – dokończyła.

- Mów jaśniej.

- Kiedy idziesz do szkoły, zaczynasz całkiem nowy etap swojego życia. Przestajesz być małym dzieckiem i zaczynasz kształtować własną osobowość.

- Kształtować własną osobowość? – powtórzyłem – Annie! Mam dopiero sześć lat, możesz trochę przystępniej.

- No dobrze. – zgodziła się i namyśliła się przez chwilę – Nie możesz całego życia spędzić w jednym miejscu, na tym samym łóżku. Musisz się rozwijać, a co za tym idzie musisz iść do szkoły. Jasne, że to nie jest przyjemne. Mam osiemnaście lat i sama często się buntuję, że muszę robić coś na co nie mam ochoty, a co jest akurat przewidziane w szkolnym programie. Bywa ciężko, to prawda! Jednak szkoła to nie tylko obowiązki i nauka przez cały dzień. Ta instytucja miewa również swoje przebłyski. To właśnie one sprawiają, że doceniasz to co one ci oferują. Rozumiesz teraz o czym mówiłam?

- Strasznie zamieszałaś, ale... chyba w jednym masz chyba rację.

- W czym? – zaciekawiła się.

- Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło.

Zaśmiała się lekko.

- Jesteś okropny!

- Wiem. – wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu – Ale za to właśnie mnie lubisz.

- Temu akurat nie zaprzeczę. – szybkim ruchem zburzyła mi włosy na głowie.

W dobrym humorze dokończyliśmy posiłek.

- Muszę ci o czymś opowiedzieć. Wyobraź sobie, że wczoraj Andrew...

Anna miała rację. Wcale nie było tak źle. Przynajmniej z tego co jak na razie pamiętam. Szkoła podstawowa im. Johna F. Kennedyego była dosyć ciekawym miejscem. Jako, że mieszkaliśmy w Santa Monica, zostałem automatycznie do niej przydzielony.

Ładny, na biało otynkowany budynek i dosyć spora liczba uczniów sprawiał wrażenie niezbyt dobrze zaprojektowanego mrowiska. Dosyć szybko się jednak zaaklimatyzowałem i nie miałem większych problemów z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że muszę się uczyć. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni od rozpoczęcia nauczania, cała klasa zmieniła się w grupkę dobrych znajomych.

Mniej więcej w połowie pierwszego semestru wydarzyło się coś, co bardzo mnie zasmuciło. Bowiem Anna zdała egzaminy do uniwersytetu stanowego i została przyjęta. Musiała więc wyjechać. Rzecz jasna było mi strasznie przykro, bo prawdę mówiąc była mi bliska jak siostra, której nigdy nie miałem. Na dzień przed swoim wyjazdem, wpadła jeszcze do nas na chwilę aby się ze mną pożegnać.

Swoim starym, sprawdzonym ruchem zburzyła mi włosy na głowie, jednak tym razem absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadzało.

- Chciałabym żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił. – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Co takiego.

- Nigdy nie przestawaj marzyć. Nawet gdy inni będą to u ciebie wyśmiewali, to ty nigdy nie wyrzekaj się swoich marzeń, bo jeżeli będziesz ich pragnął wystarczająco mocno, to bądź pewien, że prędzej czy później się spełnią. Czy możesz mi to obiecać?

- Tak.

- Będzie mi ciebie brakowało, Jake.

- Mnie ciebie też Ann.

Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, a ja szybko ją złapałem w naszym tajnym uścisku.

- Przyjaciele na zawsze? – zapytała.

- Na zawsze. – potwierdziłem cicho.

Przytuliła mnie jeszcze mocno i po chwili już jej nie było. Odeszła. Patrzyłem jeszcze dłuższą chwilę w miejsce gdzie zniknęła mając straszne przeczucie, że już jej nigdy nie zobaczę. Czy miałem rację? To się jeszcze okaże...

Tak oto otwarł się nowy rozdział mojego życia - szkoła. Trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że przesadzałem odrobinę z tą początkową niechęcią. Ale wiecie jak to jest... Człowiek nie potrafi docenić tego, czego nigdy nie przeżył! Ech, bycie mną bywa czasami bardzo męczące.

Szkoła jak to szkoła na początek straszy, a dopiero potem odsłania swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Trafiłem do klasy , gdzie oprócz mnie było jeszcze dziewiętnaście innych dzieciaków tak samo jak ja, nie bardzo wiedzących co mają w ogóle robić. Częściowo wszystko wyjaśniło się, po pierwszym spotkaniu z naszą nauczycielką.

Panna Penwell, bo tak się właśnie nazywała, Miała nas uczyć przez pierwsze trzy lata szkoły, wszystkich przedmiotów jakie miały znaleźć się w naszym programie. Wiadomo... nauczanie początkowe nie zawiera aż takiej ilości materiału aby potrzeba było do niego kilku nauczycieli.

Była wysoką, szczupłą szatynką o szczerej twarzy i miłym uśmiechu. Z miejsca ją też polubiłem, podobnie jak reszta klasy. Powiedziała, że ma trzydzieści osiem lat, a naucza od bez mała piętnastu. Opowiedziała nam wiele ciekawych rzeczy o naszej szkole oraz o tym co będziemy w niej robić. Wydawało się tego trochę dużo, ale nie tak abym miał się tym jakoś specjalnie przejmować. Mówiła, że będziemy w tym roku uczyć się dobrze czytać, pisać, dodawać, odejmować i parę innych, też ważnych rzeczy. Te akurat informacje przyjąłem z niejakim zadowoleniem, gdyż te umiejętności nie były mi obce (przynajmniej w takim stopniu w jakim to ona przedstawiła). Czytania i pisania nauczyła mnie już jakiś czas temu moja mamuśka i to powiem nieskromnie, że z całkiem niezłym skutkiem. Co się zaś tyczy rachunków, to w tym zakresie nieocenioną pomocą zawsze służyła mi Anna. To ona pierwsza zaczęła mnie dokształcać w tym kierunku, a że wtedy już bardzo ją lubiłem to usilnie dążyłem do tego aby była ze mnie dumna. Z tej nauki sporo wyniosłem. Ha!... Dodawanie i odejmowanie do stu, miałem już w jednym paluszku. Co więcej liznąłem już także mnożenie i dzielenie w tym zakresie. Oczywiście, że w nieco mniejszym stopniu... ale to przecież też się liczy, prawda? Co mogę powiedzieć więcej? Powoli lecz nieubłaganie, ciemne chmury na horyzoncie zaczynały się rozpływać.

Może teraz powiem słówko o mojej klasie. Noo... tak właściwie to raczej to będą dwa słowa! Część osób znałem już z mojej okolicy, gdyż nie była znowu ona aż taka rozległa. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o resztę, to wzajemne zapoznanie się, przebiegło nad wyraz ciekawie... szczególnie w jednym przypadku.

Wiecie jakie są dzieciaki. Cały czas starają się udowadniać wszystkim, że są w czymś najlepsze. Chcą być podziwiane, doceniane, chcą by ich słuchano. Robią wszystko co w ich mocy aby do tego doprowadzić. Lecz gdy nie są w stanie dokonać tego w sposób dogadzający wszystkim, zaczynają się skłaniać ku nieco bardziej wyrafinowanym metodom, jak na przykład... wymuszanie dla siebie odpowiedniego posłuchu.

Taką właśnie osobą w mojej klasie był niejaki Steve. Powiedziałem „niejaki" gdyż nikt z klasy nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele. Przyszedł do mojej klasy, gdzieś w połowie roku. Wszyscy rzecz jasna, już się całkiem dobrze znali, więc trudno się dziwić, że nie zapałaliśmy zbytnią chęcią zawierania nowych znajomości w stosunku do przybysza.

Był całkiem wyrośnięty jak na siedmiolatka a do tego całkiem dobrze umięśniony. Co za tym idzie, był chyba najsilniejszy w całej naszej klasie. Prawie nie zdawał się z innymi dzieciakami, a zaś co się tyczy mnie, to nie wiem czy do połowy pierwszego semestru zamienił ze mną więcej niż dwa zdania. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie, więc nie brał również udziału w żadnych klasowych zabawach chyba, że zmuszały go do tego określone lekcje.

Trudno się więc dziwić, że nie był w klasie zbyt lubiany. Zresztą, co ja mówię? Ledwo był tolerowany! Zresztą on sam również odpłacał klasie tym samym. Wedle starego porzekadła „Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie", czasami stawał się naprawdę wredny. Czy to odebranie pieniędzy na lunch jednemu z dzieciaków, czy też liczne bójki w których nie miał sobie równych, czy znowu narzucanie swojego zdania innym osobom.

Trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że ja również za nim nie przepadałem... zresztą, kto lubi gdy druga osoba zaczyna uprzykrzać mu życie. Jednak... jak się końcu okazało, nie wszystko przedstawiało się tak jak to na początku sądziłem.

Wracałem kiedyś z rodzicami samochodem od znajomych i zatrzymaliśmy się na stacji benzynowej aby zatankować oraz wstąpić na myjnię. Sami wiecie... pełna obsługa. Ha! Coś w sam raz dla osób, które nie przepadają za własnoręcznym myciem pojazdów. Mój tatusiek i ja nie byliśmy wyjątkami, zresztą... komu przy zdrowych zmysłach chce się czyścić auto przy czterdziestostopniowym upale.

Ale do rzeczy!

No więc jesteśmy na tej stacji i kogo widzę na boisku po drugiej stronie ulicy? Noo... a jakżeby inaczej! Wielki, groźny Steve we własnej osobie beztrosko grający w baseball z jakimiś małymi pyrtkami z przedszkola. Zdecydowanie wyglądał mi na bardzo szczęśliwego. Po minach dzieciaków również było widać, że go wprost ubóstwiają. Na pierwszy rzut oka gdzieś o cztery lata starszy od nich Steve, najwidoczniej sprawował funkcję trenera i to nawet całkiem nieźle mu to szło.

Nic więcej nie zobaczyłem, gdyż zostaliśmy szybko obsłużeni i bez dalszej zwłoki pojechaliśmy dalej. Czułem się trochę głupio ponieważ poczułem coś na kształt zazdrości. To uczucie szybko minęło, ale jednak coś w nim było. Jakby to powiedzieć... ujrzenie drugiej strony charakteru nie lubianego przeze mnie kolegi dało mi sporo do myślenia. Niektórzy mogliby mnie pewnie zacząć mitygować, żebym za bardzo nie filozofował, bo rzuci mi się to na mózg, ale trudno mi się było w tym momencie temu oprzeć. Ech... po prostu już taki jestem, a jeżeli się to wam nie podoba, to trudno! Zastrzelcie mnie!

No więc, jak to już wspomniałem wcześniej, to co zobaczyłem dało mi „troszkę" do myślenia. Doszedłem wtedy to następującego wniosku. Jeżeli potrafi być taki, jakim go właśnie widziałem, to nie może być aż tak zły na jakiego pozuje. Logiczne nie? OK... może nie za bardzo, ale dla umysłu sześciolatka taki wniosek miał wystarczający sens.

Wszystko się zmieniło po pewnej totalnej bójce. Tak, tak. Dobrze mówię. TOTALNEJ BÓJCE. Któregoś razu ja i Steve pobiliśmy się ze sobą. Zabawne ale nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet przypomnieć o co. Niemniej jednak walka była tak wyrównana, że po pewnym okresie czasu padliśmy wyczerpani na ziemię nie mogąc się ruszyć. Potem stała się rzecz niesłychana. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie spode łba i w następnej sekundzie zaśmiewaliśmy się do rozpuku. Dlaczego? Czy ja wiem? Akurat w tym momencie wydawało nam się to najbardziej odpowiednie. Kiedy chwilę później trochę odsapnęliśmy, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pierwszy przerwał ją Steve.

- Wiesz co? – zapytał mnie.

- Mów!

- Jesteś w porządku.

Parsknąłem śmiechem i poklepałem go po ramieniu.

- Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że ty również.

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Ty draniu!

- Tak! To ja! – skinąłem teatralnie głową.

Wyciągnąłem do niego grabę, a on ją uścisnął.

- Przyjaciele? – zapytałem.

- Przyjaciele. – potwierdził.

I tak też, przy niewielkiej pomocy całkiem ostrej bójki, zyskałem jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Dziwacznie się to wszystko ułożyło, nie sądzicie? Zresztą... czy to się stało w ten, czy też w inny sposób, zdobycie nowej szczerej przyjaźni jest warte każdej ceny i to w dodatku jeszcze takiej. Z biegiem czasu przekonałem się, że Steve jest kumplem na którym zawsze można było polegać. Oczywiście co za tym idzie, on zawsze mógł polegać na mnie. Nie będę się nad tym zbytnio rozpisywał... bo i co tu dużo mówić? Przyjaźń to przyjaźń! Prawda?

- ...i wyobraź sobie, że złapali Helen za ręce i nogi i taką jaką stała, bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia wrzucili do basenu. Wszyscy co tam byli po prostu pokładani się ze śmiechu...

Ech! Życie ucznia szkoły podstawowej upłynęło mi bez większych problemów czy też niespodzianek. Przedmioty mnie ciekawiły, nauka szła jak po sznureczku, miałem dużo kolegów i... Hmm! Koleżanek... He, he, he! Właśnie... Koleżanki! To jest dopiero ciekawy temat (przynajmniej dla mnie). Pozwólcie na razie jednak, że kwestię płci pięknej poruszę nieco później. Nie, nie, nie! Znowu nie myślcie, że jest tego aż tak dużo tylko... Aaaa! Zresztą sami się potem przekonacie.

O czym to ja chciałem powiedzieć? Aha! Już wiem!

Co sądzicie o prochach? Niezłe pytanie co? Tak ni z tego ni z owego, strzelam wam takim tekstem. Dla tych którzy nieco wolniej kojarzą nieco sprecyzuję... Jakie macie zdanie na temat narkotyków, czy może bardziej naukowo – związków i substancji odurzających zwanych potocznie prochami. Hę? Czekam...

Kogokolwiek byście się nie spytali na ulicy, ten wam powie bez większego zastanowienia, że narkotyki to jedno wielkie gówno! W porządku... to jest opinia jak najbardziej na miejscu. Ale skąd możecie mieć pewność, co ta pytana osoba w rzeczywistości myśli? Co ona tak naprawdę o tym sądzi? Czy bierze, czy może brała, czy też w życiu nawet nie zobaczyła ani jednego narkotyku na oczy. NIE! Tego właśnie nie jesteście w stanie się dowiedzieć. Noo... chyba, że tej osobie przystawicie pistolet do głowy to pewnie uzyskacie żądane odpowiedzi. Rozwiązanie nieco drastyczne, ale może się sprawdzać... Ale nie o to mi chodzi! Pytanie: Skoro wszyscy wiedzą, że prochy to jedno wielkie szambo, to dlaczego coraz więcej nas w nie wpada i to przeważnie z własnej woli. Odpowiedź: Bo sami tego chcemy!

Podniosą się pewnie teraz głosy protestu, że... Jak tak mogę mówić? Co mi do głowy przychodzi? I że w ogóle mam porąbane we łbie!

W takim razie pozwolę sobie to dokładniej wyjaśnić (jakbym robił coś innego od początku tego tekstu!). Jestem święcie przekonany, że to co powiedziałem nie mija się z prawdą. Ludzie sami pragną pakować się w kłopoty, bo to leży w ich naturze. Jasne, że jedni robią to mniej świadomie lub z mniejszą chęcią od innych, ale tak czy inaczej, wszyscy zmierzają do tego samego. Do niczym nie uzasadnionego ryzyka.

Weźmy te narkotyki. Ile się o nich mówi w radiu, telewizji, środkach masowego przekazu. Zgodnym chórem można usłyszeć, że prochy wcale nie są cacy, że powodują choroby, uzależnienie, zmiany zachowania, śmierć... Jednym zdaniem: Wszystko co złe, to właśnie narkotyki! W takim razie dlaczego, skoro jesteśmy tym wszystkim na okrągło bombardowani, populacja ćpunów nie tylko się nie zmniejsza, ale nawet coraz bardziej się rozrasta? To przecież jest czysta paranoja! DLACZEGO?

Po prostu człowiek to istota, która nie może spokojnie żyć w idealnym świecie. Zawsze coś zepsuje, do czegoś się przyczepi, coś mu się nie spodoba. Żyjąc w idealnym świecie bez jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia zewnętrznego czy wewnętrznego, prędzej czy później na pewno strzeliłby sobie prosto w łeb. Jasne! Wszyscy pragną idealnego świata i żyjąc ciągle starają się do niego dotrzeć, ale... to nie jest możliwe. Bo co to by było za życie bez odrobiny ryzyka, dreszczyku emocji gdy robimy coś zakazanego czy też strachu, że może nam się przytrafić jakieś nieszczęście?

Pewnie nie jesteście przekonani, więc może spróbuje z innej strony...

Na pewno marzyliście kiedyś o tym, aby dokonać czegoś znaczącego. Czegoś co by zmieniło cały świat, a wam samym przyniosło przy okazji kupę szmalu! Ha! Wszyscy mieli takie marzenia. Ja również.

Jeden z tych „rewolucyjnych" pomysłów wpadł mi kiedyś do głowy. Miałem wtedy bodajże... siedem i pół roku. Z racji tego, że mój ukochany dziadziuś palił papierosy jak smok (dosłownie odpalał jednego peta od drugiego) i przez to miał ciągłe kłopoty ze zdrowiem. Wtedy to sobie pomyślałem, żeby wynaleźć „zdrowego papierosa". Tak! „Zdrowego papierosa". Śmiejcie się do woli, ale w umyśle dzieciaka to naprawdę miało sens (może nawet dalej ma). Co wymyśliłem? To proste.

Jeżeli tylu ludzi na świecie pali papierosy, bo już nie potrafi lub nie chce ich rzucić, a co za tym idzie coraz bardziej zatruwa swój organizm, to jaką furorę zrobiły by papierosy, które można palić do woli, a które nie są nawet w najmniejszym stopniu szkodliwe dla zdrowia? Nie myślcie sobie, że było to jakieś szczytne marzenie z mojej strony. Bynajmniej! Moje plany były jak najbardziej nastawione na zysk! Oczami wyobraźni widziałem całe góry forsy, które by z każdą minutą rosły, bo ludzie na całym świecie kupowaliby tylko moje, „zdrowe" papierosy. Myślałem sobie, że kto by chciał kupować papierosy które niszczą zdrowie gdy ma do wyboru inne, tej samej jakości, ale nie powodujące chorób. Niby logiczne, prawda?

Eeeeee! Wielki błąd!

Z biegiem czasu zrozumiałem, że to marzenie nie ma szansy urzeczywistnienia, ale nie z powodów technologicznych. Co to to nie! Jestem pewien, że ktoś, kiedyś wynajdzie sposób na pozbycie się z petów tych substancji smolistych czy innych środków powodujących na przykład takiego raka płuc. Powolutku doszedłem do wniosku, że wcale by to wszystko tak różowo nie wyglądało. Co z tego, że na początku wszystkich by ogarnęła euforia z powodu takiego odkrycia, skoro i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Tak! To by absolutnie niczego nie zmieniło. Każdy kto myśli, że jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wszystko by się poprawiło jest bardzo, ale to bardzo naiwny. Człowiek to bardzo przewrotne cholerstwo! Wiem to po samym sobie!

Gdyby zabrakło tego „dreszczyku" podczas palenia papierosów, to co by zostało? Powiem wam. Jedno, wielkie NIC! Czym jest palenie bez obawy o własne zdrowie? Ano tym samym co strzelanie do siebie ślepymi nabojami z odległości stu pięćdziesięciu metrów! Jaki jest sens zarówno takiego palenia, jak i takiego strzelania? Noo...? Każdy kto powie, że ABSOLUTNIE ŻADEN, wygrał bona na korniszona i cztery raty na dwie spłaty!

Po prostu ani ja, ani Ty lub Ta którzy czytacie ten tekst, ani nikt inny na tym świecie nie potrafi żyć bez choćby jednego zagrożenia. To nie jest fizycznie czy też psychicznie możliwe. Przechodzisz przez ulicę – zagrożenie, kąpiesz się w wannie – zagrożenie, wkładasz wtyczkę do kontaktu – zagrożenie, mówisz stu pięćdziesięciu kilogramowemu ochroniarzowi stojącemu przed nocnym klubem aby się cię wpuścił do środka bo inaczej mu spuścisz łomot – zagrożenie, itp. Takie przykłady można by ciągnąć w miliony.

Wynika z tego wszystkiego jedno... Wszyscy jesteśmy skazani na siebie samych, a to jest nasz największy wróg jakiego moglibyśmy sobie kiedykolwiek zdobyć. Koniec. Kropka.

Wróćmy może teraz jednak do tych narkotyków.

Z prochami zetknąłem się po raz pierwszy w trzeciej klasie podstawówki. Miałem wtedy bodajże dziewięć lat, czy tak coś koło tego... Miałem w klasie kumpla, który nazywał się Andy. Był dobrym uczniem, bogatym, z porządnego domu, trochę zarozumiałym ale dającym się bez większego problemu lubić. Poszliśmy kiedyś całą paczką (czyt. w pięć osób) po szkole do parku i jak zwykle to bywa zaczęliśmy o czymś gadać, coś robić... jak to zwykle bywało. Znaleźliśmy sobie potem jakieś miejsce w zagajniku i ci co zwykle w takich sytuacjach palili to oczywiście zaczęli palić. Osobiście nie czułem nigdy zbytniego pociągu do papierosów. Po prostu zawsze uważałem je za absolutnie nie warte zachodu i nie potrafiłem zrozumieć co niektórzy moi kumple w nich widzą. Ale w sumie przecież każdy ma swoje gusta. Nie znaczy to również, że nigdy nie paliłem! Ludzie... przecież byłem już prawie nastolatkiem! Jasne, że podpalałem papierosów. Choć tylko i wyłącznie do towarzystwa. Rzadko bo rzadko, ale to też się przecież liczyło. Jednak z ręką na sercu przyznaję, że tego nie znosiłem. Co to za przyjemność, zaciągnąć się parę razy i mieć potem przez cały dzień w gębie jakiś idiotyczny smak siana, nie wspominając już o strachu aby rodzice nie wyczuli, że się paliło. Co jednak można począć gdy całe towarzystwo podpala, przecież nie można się wyróżniać? Chcąc nie chcą trzeba się było dostosować.

Ech... znowu ta logika smarkacza!

Niemniej siedliśmy sobie w tym parku. Andy, Jack, Nick, drugi Jack i Ja. Nick wyciągnął z plecaka paczkę petów z filtrem i jako dobry kolega zaczął wszystkich częstować. Całe szczęście, że jeden z Jacków również nie palił więc bez większego problemu odmówiłem poczęstunku. Tak to Andy, Nick i Jack zapalili sobie sami. Kiedy skończyli palić, Andy z tajemniczą miną zapowiedział, że ma coś specjalnego. Zaciekawieni skupiliśmy się wokół niego.

- Co przyniosłeś? – zapytałem.

Sięgnął do plecaka i po chwili wyciągnął coś z niego trzymając w zaciśniętej dłoni.

- Podprowadziłem to dziś rano mojemu starszemu bratu. Trzymał to na samym dole swojej szuflady. – powiedział z dumą i powoli rozwarł zaciśniętą dłoń.

Naszym oczom ukazał się jakiś dziwny papieros. Był bez filtra, jakiś taki dziwnie zmięty, nie widać było również ani śladu tytoniu. Jakiś taki śmieszny, ale sposób w jaki obchodził się z nim Andy dawał do zrozumienia, że nie jest to zwykły pet.

- Co to jest? – Zapytał jeden z Jacków.

- Jak to co? – uśmiechnął się z wyższością – Trawka.

- TRAWKA. – zaskoczeni powtarzaliśmy sobie ten wyraz z ust do ust.

A więc tak wygląda trawka. – pomyślałem – Wcale nie wygląda groźnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem kontaktu z jakimkolwiek narkotykiem, więc trochę zaskoczyło mnie to, że o takie małe coś, robi się tyle szumu. Czy to w szkole, czy w domu, czy wszędzie indziej gdzie o tym mówiono, zawsze określano trawkę czy też jakiś inny narkotyk, jako coś bardzo złego, coś co jest zakazane pod groźbą ostrej kary.

Andy chwycił skręta w dwa palce i podstawił mi pod nos.

- Zapalisz.

- Nie, dzięki. – miałem nadzieję, że z mojego głosu bije pewność.

- Na pewno?

- Tak. Wolę się trzymać od tego z daleka.

O mało co szlag mnie nie trafił gdy zobaczyłem na jego twarzy pełen politowania uśmiech.

- Coś ty! To przecież nie jest niebezpieczne! To tylko zwykła trawka.

- Wiem, ale mimo to nie chcę!

Wywrócił oczami z dezaprobatą.

- Jak nie to nie! Nikt nikogo nie zmusza. A wy chłopaki? – zwrócił się do pozostałych – Palicie na spółkę?

Okazało się, że reszta też nie miała na to zbytniej ochoty. W końcu jednak jeden z Jacków, po długich namowach ze strony Andyego, zgodził się razem z nim zapalić. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na zwalonym konarze drzewa po czym jeden drugiemu podsunął płonącą zapałkę i podpalił peta. Każdy z nich pociągał ze skręta parę razy którego po chwili podawał drugiemu. Robili miny straszliwie dorosłych i co chwila słychać było ich okrzyki zachwytu.

- Ekstra!

- Chłopaki, musicie tego spróbować!

- To jest naprawdę cool!

Jestem pewien, że odgrywali przed nami niewielkie przedstawienie, aby nie zdradzić się z tym, że może im to na przykład, ani trochę nie smakować. Robili rozmarzone miny i coraz częściej spoglądali na nas z wyższością... Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo...

Za każdym razem jak przypomnę sobie co zaraz potem nastąpiło, chce mi się wyć ze śmiechu. Widzę tę scenę z niezwykłą wprost wyrazistością. Sekunda po sekundzie, minuta po minucie. Co się stało, pytacie? Ano... to! W jednej chwili patrzę na ich niesamowicie zadowolone miny, a już w następnej bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia tych dwoje zaczyna rzygać jak koty co nażarły się piasku! Trwało to coś około pięciu minut. Wiem... pewnie zastanawiacie się co znajduję w tym takiego śmiesznego? A tak po prostu! W jednym momencie ci dwaj siedzieli rozanieleni spożywaniem zakazanego owocu, a już w następnym ten „owoc" wyszedł im całkowicie bokiem... albo raczej - przełykiem! Przyznajcie! Czyż to nie jest ironia w najlepszym jej wydaniu?

OK. Koniec śmichów-chihów jak na razie. No cóż... nie myślcie, że wszystko skończyło się happy endem, że moi kumple nauczeni tym przykrym doświadczeniem, całkowicie zrazili się do tego typu eksperymentowania. Bynajmniej! Jak to bywa z używkami, rzadko które z nich mają działanie natychmiastowe. Zwykle bywa tak, że ich efekty pojawiają się dopiero po krótkim okresie czasu. Tak również było w tym przypadku... Kto wie! Pewnie dlatego, że był to pierwszy skręt jakiego w ogóle wypalili. Nie mniej jednak gdzieś dopiero po pięciu minutach, zaczęli odczuwać... to wszystko co chcieli.

Pewnie powiecie, że cóż może dać do odczucia jedna trawka? Hmm... nie zapominajcie moi drodzy, że pierwsze działanie jest najmocniejsze. Tak jest zawsze i... tak zawsze będzie.

Skąd mam pewność, że tak właśnie było. Przecież mam oczy! W odróżnieniu od tego co próbowali udowodnić jeszcze parę minut wcześniej podczas palenia, później jakby trochę przycichli. Może nie byłoby to zbyt dziwne gdyby zachowywali się tak na co dzień. Od razu jednak rzuca się w oczy fakt, gdy dwóch facetów którzy we krwi mają chyba paplanie o wszystkim co popadnie, nagle cichnie. Zresztą... wystarczyło spojrzeć prosto w ich rozbiegane oczka, żeby zrozumieć, że są nawaleni jak ruski czołg. Wierzcie mi! Aby to stwierdzić naprawdę nie potrzeba wielkiego geniusza!

Co gorsza... widać było, że taki stan im odpowiada.

Hmm... można o mnie powiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Dużo w życiu robiłem, czasami nawet rzeczy których normalny, dobrze wychowany człowiek by nie zrobił. Miałem swoje wyskoki i niejednokrotnie pakowałem się różne sytuacje tylko i wyłącznie dzięki mojej głupocie... Na pewno nie byłem święty, jednak... NIGDY, ale to naprawdę NIGDY nie sięgnąłem po narkotyki. Jasne, że mnie korciły... kogo nie korcą? Zdawałem sobie jednak sprawę, że prochy to jest coś, w co żaden zdrowo myślący człowiek nie powinien się pakować. No cóż! Uznajcie mnie za durnia, ale ja również tak uważałem. Koniec... kropka! Ponownie!

- ...obawiam się, że niewiele więcej możemy już zrobić.

- Ale...

- Teraz wszystko zależy od niego.

Powiedzcie... jak można żyć nie potrafiąc docenić otaczającego nas świata? Choć bardzo się staram, nigdy nie potrafię zrozumieć ludzi, którzy nie umieją cieszyć się otaczającym ich światem jako czymś wyjątkowym. Nasze otoczenie jest tak samo piękne jak i tajemnicze. Jego prawami rządzą czasem rzeczy, których nikt nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć.

Kto wie? Może jestem wyjątkiem, ale naprawdę staram się doceniać matkę naturę. Bardzo lubię i cenię jej nieustające piękno. Nie znaczy to jednak, że jestem jakimś porąbanym ekologiem, który reaguje świętym oburzeniem na leżący na trawniku papierek po lodach. Staram się po prostu być dla otaczającej mnie przyrody jak najmniej upierdliwy. Tak było zawsze i myślę, że już mi tak pozostanie.

Odkąd pamiętam dużą miarę przywiązywałem do ogólnej estetyki matki natury. Dzięki niej potrafiłem i nadal potrafię się na jakiś czas wyłączyć... wyciszyć... zebrać rozbiegane myśli. Piękne zachody słońca, imponujące swoją wielkością liczne masywy górskie, spienione fale oceanu, delikatny dotyk kropel deszczu spadających na twarz... to wszystko staram się docenić. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy nam tego wszystkiego zabraknie.

Zawsze byłem niepoprawnym marzycielem. Mogłem godzinami siedzieć na brzegu morza i patrzyć w fale nie nudząc się ani trochę, podczas gdy w mojej głowie powstawały jakieś fantastyczne historie, które coraz to starałem się udoskonalać i pielęgnować. Nigdy też nie przeszkadzały mi z tego powodu jakieś złośliwe komentarze czy też inne żartobliwe przytyki. Byłem jaki byłem, a to bardzo mi się podobało i nie zamierzałem się zmieniać.

Miałem kiedyś sen. Bardzo realistyczny. Jeden z tych co zdajesz sobie sprawę, że śnisz, ale nawet jeżeli się uszczypniesz to nie jesteś stanie się obudzić. Widziałem w nim pewną postać. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że był to mój przyjaciel Steve. Był mały. Wyglądał na około sześć lat i to dokładnie tak samo jak podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Ja za to byłem normalnie duży. Normalny, wysoki siedemnastolatek. Byliśmy na terenie starego, opuszczonego magazynu i rzucaliśmy kamieniami w szyby w oknach. Mi szło znacznie lepiej. Byłem wyższy, mocniej rzucałem i miałem lepsze oko, Steve natomiast był taki mały, że ledwo potrafił dorzucić do pierwszego piętra, a tam już niestety wszystkie okna były wybite. Pamiętam swój śmiech, jak się z niego nabijałem, że jestem od niego lepszy.

I wtedy to Steve wziął swoją małą rączką, jeden z najmniejszych kamieni leżących na ziemi. Wycelował i rzucił wysoko i mocno w kierunku największego i będącego na najwyższej wysokości przepięknego witraża. Był on tak wysoko, że nawet ja nie mogłem go dosięgnąć kamieniem. Toteż z jeszcze większym zdumieniem zaobserwowałem, tysiące różnokolorowych szkiełek, które rozprysły się po celnym trafieniu mojego małego przyjaciela. Padające nie wiadomo skąd słońce tańczyło radośnie wśród lecących w powietrzu szklanych drobinek, a te delikatnym deszczem spadły na Steva, pokrywając go całkowicie.

Zamrugałem powiekami i popatrzyłem w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stał chłopak, teraz nie było tam nic poza płaskim, szklanym dywanem. Nigdzie go nie było.

Nagle usłyszałem dobiegające zza moich pleców wołanie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, normalnego-siedemnastoletniego Steva, który wesoło machał mi ręką na pożegnanie. Chciałem podejść do niego, aby dowiedzieć się dokąd idzie, ale nie mogłem się poruszyć. Patrzyłem za nim chwilę, aż zupełnie zniknął w rozbłysku białego światła, które pojawiło się nie wiadomo skąd.

Potem obudziłem się i przetarłem oczy.

- Chryste! – powiedziałem do siebie – Co za durny sen.

Podniosłem się z łóżka i poszedłem do łazienki aby się umyć. Delikatne wspomnienie dziwnego snu rozwiało się szybko jak poranna mgła. Po krótkiej chwili zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. Tak było do samego popołudnia.

Jak to zwykle robiliśmy, zaraz po skończeniu szkoły wybraliśmy się całą paczką na boisko pograć w baseball. Byliśmy w całkiem dobrych humorach, bo matematyczka oddała dzisiaj w szkole testy, które pisaliśmy ostatnio i wyniki były całkiem do przyjęcia. Postanowiliśmy się więc oddać zasłużonemu relaksowi. Szybko podzieliliśmy się na dwie drużyny po czym dokooptowaliśmy paru innych chłopaków, aby było wystarczająco dużo zawodników do stworzenia dwóch drużyn.

Zauważyłem, że Steve jest dzisiaj trochę przygaszony.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytałem w pewnym momencie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał jakiś poważny problem.

Machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Ech... nic ważnego! Szkoda gadać.

- Jeżeli nic ważnego, to może będę mógł pomóc. – zaofiarowałem się.

- No dobra. Chodzi o Bess.

- Twoją siostrzyczkę. Co się z nią stało?

- Jak na razie nic. Lepiej spytaj, co może się stać?

- OK. Co może się stać z twoją siostrą?

- Nie podoba mi się jej nowy chłopak.

Parsknąłem niepohamowanym śmiechem. Przyjaciel popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem.

- No i czego suszysz zęby?

- Z czego? Jeszcze się pytasz? – zapytałem, kiedy już się trochę uspokoiłem – Powiedz mi, czy jakikolwiek chłopak twojej siostry ci się kiedykolwiek spodobał?

- Nie. – zgodził się potulnie – Jednak to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

- Ty hipokryto! – oskarżycielsko wskazałem go palcem – Więc co widzisz akurat w tym nowym.

Roześmiana twarz Steva natychmiast spoważniała.

- Przyznaję, że w poprzednich przypadkach może trochę przesadzałem, ale z tego chłopaka którego ma obecnie, jest naprawdę kawał sukinsyna. Przypomina zachowaniem szczura, który poluje na ser. Bess jest nim na razie zaślepiona, ale ja znam ten typ ludzi. Gwałtowny i małostkowy szczyl, nie liczący się z nikim, a szczególnie nie szanujący kobiet.

Śmiertelnie poważny ton jego głosu sprawił, że natychmiast przestałem dowcipkować.

- Jeżeli tak rzeczywiście uważasz, to dlaczego jej o tym nie powiesz?

- Nie gadaj głupot. – żachnął się Steve – Po ostatniej naszej kłótni, jest na mnie wściekła jak diabli, gdybym coś jej teraz powiedział, po prostu nie uwierzyłaby mi. Zresztą... co innego jest wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie, a co innego jest mieszać się w rozterki sercowe drugiej osoby. Nawet wtedy, gdy jest to moja własna siostrzyczka.

- Masz rację... – powiedziałem poważnie – ...ale co z tym chłopakiem?

- To jest już mniej więcej załatwione. – zaśmiał się cicho – Złapałem go kiedyś jak od niej wychodził i „najdelikatniej" jak tylko potrafię, zakomunikowałem mu, że jeżeli skrzywdzi Bessie, to powieszę go za jaja na najbliższym drzewie. Jestem pewien, że na jakiś okres czasu zrozumiał tę aluzję.

Rozprostowałem ramiona szeroko, aż usłyszałem trzask kości.

- Wiesz, że zawsze chętnie ci pomogę. – powiedziałem spokojnie – Jeżeli chcesz żebym ja również uważał na twoją siostrę, to tylko powiedz słowo.

- SŁOWO! Dzięki staruszku. Każdą pomoc w tej sytuacji przyjmę z wdzięcznością. Cieszę się, że ktoś oprócz mnie będzie na nią uważał.

- Od czego ma się przyjaciół?

Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie na znak przypieczętowania sojuszu „anty-chłopako-siostrzanego". Steve sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął z niego dwie puszki coli. Jedną z nich rzucił mnie. Na całe szczęście udało mi się ją złapać. Usiedliśmy obok siebie na ławce i powoli popijaliśmy orzeźwiający napój. W pewnym momencie przyszła mi do głowy jedna, oczywista myśl.

- Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli twoja siostra w jakiś sposób dowie się, że jej pilnujemy, to będziemy mili u niej przesrane?

Uśmiechnął się lekko na jej wspomnienie.

- Wiem o tym, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby stała jej się jakaś krzywda. Czasami bardzo trudno jest okazać naszą miłość osobie, na której nam bardzo zależy. Tak to już jest. Wbrew pozorom, bardzo kocham tę małą zołzę i wiem, że ona też mnie kocha.

Kiwnąłem głową potwierdzająco.

- To widać, staruszku... To widać! Ale teraz rusz tyłek! Zaczynamy mecz!

Grało nam się dość dobrze i nie mieliśmy najmniejszego zamiaru przestać. Niestety Steve miał jakąś sprawę do załatwienia, więc pod koniec szóstej zmiany zmuszony był nas opuścić.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytałem go na odchodnym.

- Kojarzysz Karen Elis? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

- To ta laska z dziewiątej klasy?

- Ta sama.

Zaśmiałem się.

- Co z nią?

- Mam dziś z nią randkę i nie mogę się spóźnić. – posłał mi szatański uśmiech.

- Słucham? Ty i ona? Chyba w twoich snach, braciszku.

Udał śmiertelnie urażonego.

- Zdrajco! – ryknął, ale oczy mu się śmiały – Ranisz moje uczucia! He, he, he!

- W porządku, sorry. – parsknąłem – Może mnie oświecisz jakim cudem udało ci się z nią umówić?

Spojrzał na mnie chytrze, nie mając zamiaru zdradzić mi tej wielkiej tajemnicy.

- Przykro mi, ale jesteś za młody aby znać takie szczegóły. Dorośnij.

- Touche! – powiedziałem na znak, że z honorem przyjąłem ripostę – W takim wypadku kolejna niesamowicie wielka tajemnica wszechświata pozostanie nierozwiązana. Wygląda to na sprawę dla „Archiwum X".

- Dokładnie. Trzymaj się.

To powiedziawszy zaczął się oddalać.

- Na razie... Hej! Steve! – krzyknąłem za nim.

- Co? – zatrzymał się na moment i popatrzył na mnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha.

- Tylko trzymaj rączki przy sobie.

- Nie obiecuję. Bywaj.

Wtedy to, widziałem go po raz ostatni.

Nasza gra przeciągnęła się do późnych godzin wieczornych, jednak wracałem z meczu w doskonałych humorze. Co prawda drużyna w której grałem przegrała dwoma punktami, ale za to udało mi się zaliczyć pięknego asa (tzn. wybić piłkę za boisko).

W moim domu paliły się wszystkie światła jednak nie było w tym nic niezwykłego. Po raz pierwszy odczułem niepokój gdy wszedłem do domu, a z salonu dobiegły mnie stłumione głosy rodziców. Przeszedłem do swojego pokoju i rzuciłem na łóżko torbę ze strojem, kijem baseballowym i paroma piłkami. Podskoczyłem na moment do łazienki za potrzebą, po czym umyłem sobie jeszcze twarz i ręce, bo byłem cały zakurzony pyłem z boiska.

Byłem trochę głodny więc zszedłem na dół do kuchni aby sobie coś przygotować. Niepokoiła mnie trochę nienaturalna cisza jaka panowała w domu, ale zepchnąłem to na karb tego, że któregoś z rodziców boli głowa i potrzebuje odrobiny spokoju. Jak się okazało... myliłem się.

Kiedy już przygotowałem sobie jedzenie, usilnie zacząłem się rozglądać za czymś zimnym do picia. Jak na złość, niczego nie mogłem znaleźć.

- Mamo! – krzyknąłem w kierunku salonu – Nie ma już soku czy wody mineralnej?

Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, jednak po chwili usłyszałem kroki zmierzające w kierunku kuchni. Kiedy ucichły dość blisko mnie, odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na rodziców. Od razu też zrozumiałem, że stało się coś złego. Oczy mamy były zaczerwienione od płaczu, a twarz ojca była śmiertelnie poważna.

- Co się stało? – spytałem ich niepewnie.

- Przed piętnastoma minutami dzwoniła pani Taine, matka Steva. – powiedział cicho mama.

- Ale... co się stało? – powtórzyłem coraz bardziej przerażony.

- Steve miał wypadek... – słowa przychodziły jej z trudem – Bardzo poważny wypadek... nie żyje.

Poczułem się jakbym dostał obuchem w głowę. Popatrzyłem na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą mi powiedziała.

- Słucham?

- Twój kolega Steve nie żyje. – wyciągnęła ręce i przygarnęła mnie mocno – Kochanie... tak bardzo mi przykro.

Nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- T... to niemożliwe. Przecież jeszcze przed trzema godzinami z nim rozmawiałem... Ale... Jak... jak to się stało?

- Nie wiem Jake. Wiem tylko tyle co powiedziała mi pani Taine. Zresztą nie wypytywałam o szczegóły... Jak sam rozumiesz była kompletnie załamana.

- Nie! – krzyknąłem – To na pewno jakaś koszmarna pomyłka. Muszę tam iść!

Wyrwałem się z jej ramion, jak szalony wybiegłem z domu i wskoczyłem ma motor.

- Jake! – krzyczała za mną matka – Zaczekaj!

Jednak ja jej już nie słuchałem, tylko z coraz bardziej rosnącą prędkością jechałem w kierunku domu Taineów. Po głowie jak oszalałe tłukły mi się słowa mamy: „wypadek"... „bardzo ciężki"... „nie żyje"... NIE ŻYJE! NIE ŻYJE! NIE ŻYJE! Gdy po chwili dojechałem na miejsce zauważyłem siedzącą na schodach na ganek - Bess, siostrę Steva o rok młodszą od niego.

Podszedłem do niej cicho i położywszy jej delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu usiadłem obok.

- Bessie... Co się stało? Podobno Steve... – nie miałem sił dokończyć.

Na dźwięk mojego głosu i dotyku drgnęła lekko i podniosła na mnie zapłakane oczy. Patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę, jakbym był ze szkła, aż nagle wybuchła niepohamowanym płaczem.

- Mój brat nie żyje... nie żyje... nie żyje... – szlochała kryjąc twarz w moim ramieniu.

Jej płynące strumieniem łzy moczyły moją koszulę, jednak nie zwracałem na to najmniejszej uwagi. A więc to była prawda! Poczułem przejmujące zimno rozchodzące się po całym moim ciele. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, którego znałem od tylu długich lat, nagle przestał istnieć. Czułem w głowie kompletną pustkę, a jedyną myślą jaka się w niej krystalizowała była... „Jego już nie ma... nie ma!".

Przytuliłem lekko łkającą nieustannie Bess, bo zabrakło mi słów.

Dopiero kilkanaście minut później uspokoiła się na tyle, aby łamiącym się z rozpaczy głosem opowiedzieć co się tak naprawdę stało.

- Podobno wracał do domu po spotkaniu z jakąś dziewczyną. Przechodził przez ulicę na zielonym świetle, kiedy potrącił go samochód wyjeżdżający zza zakrętu. Z tego co się dowiedziałam, kierowca był tak zamroczony alkoholem, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Na szczęście nie cierpiał... zginął na miejscu. Chryste! Jak bardzo mi go brak! – ponownie zaniosła się niepohamowanym płaczem.

Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie.

- Płacz maleńka. – mówiłem do niej kojącym głosem – Płacz przyniesie ci ulgę.

- Nie chcę... nie chcę, żeby mi ulżyło... Chcę z powrotem swojego brata.

- Wiem Bessie... wiem...

Kiedy dwie godziny później wróciłem do domu, moja mama w dalszym ciągu na mnie czekała. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko przytuliła mnie bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno. Kiedy znalazłem się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakałem się. Ostatni raz płakałem jakieś dziesięć lat temu, teraz jednak łzy popłynęły mi z oczu nieprzerwanym strumieniem.

Na pogrzeb Steva, który odbył się dwa dni później, przyszła cała nasza szkoła. Profesorowie i uczniowie z prawie wszystkich klas, stali dookoła w kamiennym milczeniu. Po trwające około czterdziestu minut ceremonii, zgromadzeni zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić. Rodziców Steva odprowadzili jacyś ich znajomi. W końcu przy świeżo nasypanym grobie zostały tylko dwie osoby. Bess i ja.

Podszedłem do stojącej w milczeniu dziewczyny i delikatnie otoczyłem ją ramieniem. Drgnęła pod moim dotykiem, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się nawet pojedynczy dźwięk.

-Nie martw się Bessie. – powiedziałem najdelikatniej jak tylko mogłem – Jest teraz w o wiele lepszym miejscu.

- Pokłóciłam się z nim. – wyszeptała tak cicho, że z ledwością ją usłyszałem.

- Co ty mówisz?

- W dniu kiedy... umarł, bardzo się z nim pokłóciłam. Miał do mnie jakieś uwagi odnośnie chłopaka z którym się spotykam. Strasznie się na niego wtedy zezłościłam. Powiedziałam mu w gniewie, że go nie cierpię i żeby nie wtykał nosa w moje sprawy. Zaraz potem wyszedł z domu i... już nie wrócił.

- Nie zadręczaj się tym maleńka. To nie ma znaczenia.

- Właśnie, że ma! – zaprzeczyła zapalczywie, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy – Nigdy mu nie powiedziałam, jak bardzo jest mi bliski... jak bardzo go kocham. Był dla mnie nie tylko najukochańszym bratem, był również... najlepszym przyjacielem. Nigdy mu tego nie... Czy to rozumiesz? Mój brat umierał pewien, że go nienawidzę. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę!

Obróciłem ją gwałtownie twarzą do mnie. Mój głos był bardzo spokojny, chociaż targała mną burza emocji.

- Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć. W ten bowiem sposób brukasz swoją pamięć o nim. – powiedziałem z mocą – Steve bardzo cię kochał i wiedział, że ty kochasz jego. Sam mi to powiedział w dniu w którym stracił życie.

- Naprawdę? – nie mogła mi uwierzyć chociaż widać było, że bardzo tego chciała.

- Tak Bess. – potwierdziłem tonem wykluczającym wszelkie dyskusje – Żebyś słyszała ton jego głosu kiedy o tobie mówił. Zmieniał się całkowicie innego człowieka... człowieka, który uwielbia swoją „małą" siostrzyczkę. Cała jego twarz rozpromieniała się wówczas jak latarnia morska. Kochał cię ponad życie i wiedział, że ty jego również bardzo kochasz. Było dokładnie tak jak to sam powiedział.

- Co takiego?

- „Czasem najtrudniej jest okazać miłość osobie, którą się najbardziej kocha". Tak było właśnie w waszym przypadku. On o tym doskonale wiedział i bardzo, ale to naprawdę bardzo cię kochał. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Nigdy...

Ukryła twarz w moim płaszczu, lecz po chwili podniosła oczy do góry i popatrzyła na mnie.

- Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś Jake. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

- Nie ma sprawy. – uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko i podałem jej chusteczkę higieniczną – A teraz wytrzyj oczy i przestań płakać. Steve powiedział mi kiedyś, że nie chciałby, żeby na jego pogrzebie ktokolwiek się mazał. Pamiętam nawet dokładnie to zdanie: „Po co ktoś miałby po mnie płakać, skoro byłbym już w lepszym świecie i właśnie urządzał tam gigantyczną imprezę? Skoro ja się dobrze bawię, to czemu ktoś inny miałby się smucić?".

Jej oczy rozjaśniły się leciutko, a na jej twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech na wspomnienie ukochanego brata.

- Tak. – szepnęła – To zupełnie w jego stylu. Idziemy?

- Tak, ale wcześniej chciałbym cię o coś jeszcze zapytać.

- O co?

- Steve odszedł i nic nie jest w stanie wypełnić pustki po nim w twoim sercu. Nie mam oczywiście również takiego zamiaru. Jednak byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś od tej pory zechciała mnie uważać za swojego przyjaciela, abym mógł ci służyć pomocą i opieką.

Popatrzyła mi z ufnością w oczy.

- Już od bardzo dawna uważam cię za swojego przyjaciela Jake i bardzo chciałabym aby tak pozostało.

Chwyciła mnie pod rękę i zapytała cicho.

- Idziemy?

- Tak, idziemy.

Odwróciłem się jeszcze tylko na moment i spojrzałem na świeżo usypany nagrobek swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Z trudem powstrzymałem cisnące się do oczy łzy.

- Żegnaj staruszku. Będzie mi ciebie bardzo brakowało.

Po czym z Bess pod rękę wyszedłem z cmentarza.

- Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Sam mi mówiłeś abym nie bała się walczyć... teraz to samo ja mówię tobie. Nie waż mi się poddać, bo będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia!

Kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat wydarzyło się coś, co na stałe zapisało się w mojej pamięci. Brat mojego ojca, czyli mój wujek jakby na to nie patrzyć, załatwił mi pracę w firmie zajmującej się przemysłem artystycznym. Było to połączenie studia fonograficznego, filmowego oraz agencji poszukującej młodych talentów. Byłem tam jednym z wielu zatrudnionych dorywczo osób „do wszystkiego". Jedną z głównych gałęzi którymi „SFERA", bo tak się ta firma nazywała, zajmowała była współpraca z niezliczoną ilością artystów, począwszy od muzyków na aktorach kończąc. Agencja zajmowała się praktycznie wszystkim: nagrywaniem teledysków, płyt muzycznych, promowaniem nowych artystów, realizacją filmów, reklamówek oraz wielu, wielu innych nie mniej ważnych rzeczy.

Praca była ciężka, ale nad wyraz opłacalna. I to nie mówię tu tylko o zarobkach. Nie ma co się oszukiwać mówiąc, że towarzystwo tzw. gwiazd, nie miało dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia. He, he , he! A trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę było w kim wybierać... Największymi klientami „SFERY" byli tacy wielcy artyści jak: Tom Jones, Madonna, Prince, Will Smith i paru innych, nie mniej sławnych. Nie można było jednak co liczyć na poznanie kogokolwiek. Była to bowiem główna, niepisana zasada firmy. Żaden pracownik nie ma prawa narzucać się klientom, a jeżeli tak się stanie to zostaje zwolniony ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Oznaczało to dosłownie wszystko... żadnego gonienia za autografami, proszenia o zaangażowanie do teledysku czy filmu, zakaz robienia jakichkolwiek zdjęć artystom podczas pobytu w studio, itp. Dosyć dobrze się to wszystko nawet sprawdzało.

Z niejaką dumą muszę się przyznać, że pracowałem w studiu gdzie zwykle kręcono wideoklipy do wszelkiej maści piosenek, które następnie były puszczane w obieg po całym świecie. Zajmowałem się głównie ustawianiem dekoracji, oświetleniem, pilnowaniem sprzętu muzycznego i paroma innymi sprawami. Wszystkie moje obowiązki wykonywałem najlepiej jak potrafiłem, więc nie miałem zbyt wielkich kłopotów z utrzymaniem pracy, nawet takiej dorywczej.

Pewnego razu do „mojego" studia przyjechała Casie Wilson. Osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, która w ciągu niecałego roku zrobiła oszałamiającą karierę na całym świecie. Uczciwie muszę się przyznać, że byłem jej wielbicielem. Jej debiutancka płyta „TO JA" sprzedała się na świecie w nakładzie ponad szesnastu milionów egzemplarzy. Rzecz jasna ja również miałem swój złocisty krążek z jej albumem. Miała świetny głos i była bardzo ładna. Jak to zwykle bywa ze sławą, była wprost oblegana przez niezliczone rzesze fanów. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i pełna życia sprawiała wrażenie, że doskonale radzi sobie ze swoją wielką popularnością. Później zorientowałem się, jak było naprawdę...

Niemniej jednak, przyjechała do studia aby nakręcić premierowy teledysk do swojej najnowszej płyty „DRUGIE WEJŚCIE". Możecie więc sobie wyobrazić moją radość, gdy zostałem przydzielony do grupy ludzi mających dopomóc w realizacji tego przedsięwzięcia. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się ją poznać jako, że od zawsze bardzo mi się podobała. Niemniej jednak nie zamierzałem robić z siebie jakiegoś fanatycznego maniaka jakich wiele, gotowego na wszystko aby osiągnąć upragniony cel. Dlaczego? Hmm... Moi kochani staruszkowie zawsze wpajali mi pewne określone zasady, których zwykle starałem się przestrzegać. Jedną właśnie z takich zasad, czy też maksym było to, że nie można się nikomu narzucać, szczególnie jeżeli ta druga osoba nie życzy sobie tego. Dlatego też powziąłem postanowienie, że jeżeli dane mi będzie zawarcie znajomości z Casie to doskonale, a jeżeli nie – to przecież w łeb sobie z tego powodu nie strzelę.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem ją „na żywo" na drugi dzień po rozpoczęciu przygotowań do teledysku. Uczciwie przyznaję, że prezentowała się znacznie lepiej niż w telewizji. Od razu też okazała się, że jest całkiem miłą dziewczyną. W odróżnieniu od innych jej podobnych gwiazd, zdawała się nie zapominać o tym skąd pochodzi. Z tego co o niej wiedziałem z licznych wywiadów i artykułów prasowych wynikało, że nie miała łatwego dzieciństwa, a swój sukces zawdzięczała tylko i wyłącznie swojej tytanicznej pracy. Ponoć od dziecka interesowała się śpiewaniem (w tym akurat była do mnie podobna), aż w końcu po wielu perypetiach i wyrzeczeniach osiągnęła to czego od dawna pragnęła. Została doceniona przez jedną z największych wytwórni fonograficznych w Stanach, która pomogła jej wydać własną płytę. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich sceptyków, jej krążek dosłownie z dnia na dzień stał się najpopularniejszą płytą popową roku. Potem już wszystko szło jak z górki... ogromna ilość sprzedaży albumu w sklepach muzycznych przyniosły jej po kolei: złotą płytę, platynową, podwójną platynową płytę, aż w końcu do kilkunastokrotnej „platyny". Nie wspomnę już o wielkiej ilości nagród jakie otrzymała z wszelkich możliwych konkursów. Z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć... słała się niezaprzeczalnym przykładem spełnienia amerykańskiego snu, a przecież miała dopiero osiemnaście lat.

Tak jak wspomniałem, przygotowania do filmowania trwały już pełną parą. Razem z paroma innymi chłopakami uwijaliśmy się jak w ukropie aby wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Trzeba było poprzesuwać gigantyczne elementy scenografii, aby prezentowały się tak jak to zaplanował sobie sam reżyser. Druga grupa robotników, zajmował się umocowaniem odpowiedniego oświetlenia, a jeszcze inna zajmował się ustawianiem kamer i sprzętu muzycznego. Praca szła dość szybko, więc wszelkie przygotowania zostały zakończone przed południem. Wszystko było gotowe do kręcenia.

Naraz tknięty jakimś złym przeczuciem popatrzyłem do góry na wiszące jakieś trzy metry wyżej lampy oświetleniowe. Ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że ekipa oświetleniowa najwyraźniej spieprzyła sprawę i nie umocował dokładnie wszystkich elementów. Jeden z ważących ponad piętnaście kilo reflektorów trzymał się tylko i wyłącznie na pojedynczym bolcu. Co prawda nie było to olbrzymie uchybienie, bo najprawdopodobniej ten bolec był wystarczającym zabezpieczeniem, ale miałem po prostu złe przeczucia.

Dla pewności postanowiłem zapytać jeszcze mojego wujka – szefa planu, czy trzeba to jakoś usprawnić czy dokładniej przymocować.

- Wujku Bernie. – zawołałem go – Możesz tu podejść na chwilę?

- Co jest Jake?

- Jak myślisz, czy nie powinniśmy dokładniej przymocować tamtego światła? Trzyma się tylko na jednej śrubie.

Popatrzył sceptycznie w miejsce, które mu wskazałem.

- Nie wydaje mi się... jestem pewien, że w zupełności wystarczy.

- OK! – wzruszyłem ramionami – Ty tu rządzisz.

Bernie ruszył do swoich spraw a ja do swoich, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie opuszczał mnie jakiś irracjonalny niepokój. Co chwila zerkałem też na wiszący reflektor zastanawiając się czy wytrzyma. Byłem pewien, że tak, ale mój niepokój potęgował fakt, że wisiał tuż nad powierzchnią sceny na której jutro rano miał być kręcony teledysk. Byłem jednak tak zajęty pracą, że po krótkiej chwili zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.

Jakiś czas później, porządkowałem okablowanie znajdujące się pod sceną gdy przeszła koło mnie Casie razem z dziewczynami ze grupy swoich tancerzy. Wyszły wszystkie na scenę i zaczęły ostatnie próby przed jutrzejszym rozpoczęciem nagrania. Niestrudzenie powtarzały wyuczone do wideoklipu układy taneczne. Oczywiście największy prym wśród nich wiodła Casie. Kiedy uporałem się ze swoją robotą z przyjemnością zacząłem obserwować te przygotowania z odległości paru metrów.

Co tu dużo mówić... była oszałamiająco piękna. Świetnie tańczyła, poruszała się, śpiewała, uśmiechała. Naprawdę... mimo, że jej nie znałem, to szczerze i serdecznie ją polubiłem. Nie łudziłem się jednak zbytnio, abym mógł ją jakoś bliżej poznać, ale... co szkodzi pomarzyć? Nie sądzicie?

Nagle wszystko potoczyło się w błyskawicznym tempie, chociaż ja pamiętam to jakby w zwolnionym nagraniu. Na dźwięk głośnego trzasku wszyscy podnieśli głowy do góry. Ja oczywiście również. Zdążyła mi tylko przebiec przez głowę pojedyncza myśl – „No to wykrakałem". W jednej chwili wiszący pod sufitem reflektor zaczął się trząść, aby w następnej runąć w dół – prosto na Casie Wilson, która stała jak sparaliżowana.

Gdybym miał choć chwilę czasu, może bym wymyślił coś innego, ale zareagowałem zupełnie instynktownie. Byłem najbliżej niej, więc jednym susem podskoczyłem do stojącej nieruchomo dziewczyny. Przez ułamek sekundy spojrzałem jej w oczy i zauważyłem w nich niekłamane przerażenie. Rzuciłem się do przodu i odepchnąłem ją jak mogłem najdalej. Sam nie zdążyłem całkowicie się usunąć. Poczułem potworne uderzenie i ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

Kiedy oprzytomniałem zauważyłem nad sobą zatroskaną twarz Berniego. Leżałem na kanapie w pokoju, który służył zwykle do odpoczynku podczas przerwy na lunch. Z racji, że nie mam w nawyku bezproduktywnego leżenia, szybko usiłowałem się podnieść. Zaowocowało to oczywiście ostrym łupaniem w czaszce i ujrzeniem w jednym momencie aż czterech Bernich. Postanowiłem więc tymczasowo zrezygnować z dalszych tego typu prób.

- Nie ruszaj się. – przykazał mi surowo wujek-szef – Masz potężnego guza na głowie.

- Co się stało?

- Masz szczęście, że żyjesz. Gdybyś się w ostatnim momencie choć trochę nie odsunął, to następnym razem spotkalibyśmy się na twoim pogrzebie.

- Jak to?

- Spadający reflektor tylko cię musnął w czaszkę. Jednak uderzenie było wystarczająco silne abyś stracił przytomność. Skończy się na bólu głowy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem w zdjęciach?

- Nie gadaj głupot! – strofował mnie Bernie – Zresztą i tak zaczynamy kręcić dopiero jutro.

Koło mnie zmaterializował się kolejny nieznajomy kształt.

- Witaj Jake. Nazywam się Morgan. – przedstawiła się postać – Jestem lekarzem. Jak się czujesz.

- W porządku doktorze. Ból głowy już mija. – zapewniłem go.

Odchylił mi głowę do tyłu i zaświecił w każde oko z osobna latarką w kształcie ołówka.

- To nic poważnego. Nic ci nie będzie. Przez parę dni będzie cię tylko bolała głowa. Powinieneś poleżeć dzień lub dwa.

- Dzięki doktorze. – skrzywiłem się lekko i skłamałem gładko – Ale to całkowicie zbyteczne. Czuję się świetnie.

Nagle w mojej głowie skrystalizowała się pewna myśl.

- Co z dziewczyną?

Bernie zaśmiał się cicho.

- Dzięki tobie jest cała i zdrowa. Obecnie piekli się pod drzwiami by ją do ciebie wpuścić. Zupełnie jak prawdziwa furia.

- Nic się jej nie stało. – upewniłem się.

- Nie ma nawet zadrapania. – zapewnił.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, gdyż w głębi serca bałem się, że mogłem nie zdążyć.

- To świetnie. – mruknąłem i zamknąłem oczy.

Usłyszałem głos doktora Morgana. Zwracał się do Berniego.

- Sądzę, że powinniśmy dać mu trochę odpocząć.

- Też tak sądzę. – odpowiedział mu.

- A ty młody człowieku. – tym razem doktor skierował te słowa do mnie – Masz leżeć. Jeszcze przynajmniej przez dwie godziny.

- Tak jest. – żartobliwie uniosłem dłoń do czoła i zasalutowałem.

- Zastosuje się... na pewno. – zagrzmiał Bernie – Bo inaczej będzie miał ze mną do czynienia. Słyszałeś?

- Tak.

- Noo... – był wyraźnie zadowolony – Chodźmy doktorze.

- Pan przodem.

Kiedy tylko zabrzmiał odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, podniosłem się z łóżka. Zrobiło mi się na moment ciemno przed oczami, ale kiedy zamrugałem parę razy powiekami szybko przeszło. Może myślicie, że wstanie z łóżka było głupie z mojej strony, ale musicie wiedzieć, że nie nawykłem nigdy do bezczynności. Również teraz mimo, że bolała mnie głowa, nie uważałem tego za wystarczający powód do bezproduktywnego wylegiwania się. Jedynie z racji tego, że miałem rozkaz pozostania na miejscu, postanowiłem nie narażać się Berniemu i wyjść dopiero po jakiś dziesięciu minutach. Wtedy nie powinien już tak zrzędzić.

Podszedłem do łazienki i obmyłem sobie twarz. Następnie podniosłem wzrok i popatrzyłem w lustro. Pokręciłem lekko głową. Byłem zły na siebie, że nie zareagowałem od razu na źle umocowany reflektor.

- Cóż Jake. – powiedziałem do lustra – Masz szczęście, że nic się jej nie stało. W przeciwnym wypadku nigdy bym ci tego nie wybaczył.

Naraz usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Zaintrygowany wyszedłem z łazienki i stanąłem jak wryty. To była ONA! Stała wyprostowana z rękoma złożonymi na piersi i uważnie mi się przyglądała. Chryste! Jaka ona była ładna!

- Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Nie. – zdziwiłem się – Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Wydawało mi się, że z kim rozmawiasz.

Zmieszałem się lekko.

- Nie. Jestem tu sam.

Kiwnęła głową na znak, że przyjmuje to do wiadomości. Przypatrzyła mi się uważnie, a w jej oczach błysnęło coś na kształt rozbawienia.

- Podobno doktor kazał ci leżeć?

- Zgadza się. – potaknąłem – Ale zawsze miałem kłopoty z przyjmowaniem nakazów.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Czy rodzice nigdy ci nie mówili, że masz się słuchać lekarzy.

- Owszem... mówili. – błysnąłem zębami w uśmiechu – Powtarzali mi również, że mam zajadać brukselkę, bo jest bardzo zdrowa i pożywna... A czy jadam?

- Najwyraźniej nie! – odetchnąłem głęboko, gdyż ton jej głosu zdradzał, że zrozumiała iż żartuję.

Lekko stropiony podrapałem się w głowę. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego przyszła. Wierzcie mi, że przebywanie w jednym, maleńkim pokoju z tej wielkości gwiazdą estrady, jest naprawdę krępujące i to nawet wtedy gdy jest w tym samym wieku co ty. W myślach zacząłem się pilnować aby przez przypadek nie palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa.

Casie podeszła dwa kroki i stanęła tuż przy mnie. Miała około stu siedemdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu, a ja metr osiemdziesiąt jeden więc musiała lekko zadrzeć głowę do góry aby patrzyć mi prosto w oczy.

- Nie przedstawiłam się. – przerwała ciszę i wyciągnęła rękę – Jestem Casie.

„Jakbym nie wiedział!"

- A ja Jake. – miała małą i delikatną dłoń – Miło mi cię poznać Casie.

Chyba trzymałem jej rękę w swojej nieco zbyt długo, ale nie wyglądała jakby je to w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzało. Ponownie przeuroczo się uśmiechnęła.

- Chciałam ci podziękować za pomoc. Nie wiem co by się stało, gdybyś mnie nie uratował.

- Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że mogłem się na coś przydać.

- Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczyć.

Stropiony tonem jej głosu, przeczesałem dłonią włosy.

- Daj spokój. Każdy na moim miejscu postąpił by tak samo.

O w mordeczkę! Co za oczy! Jedyne czego w tej chwili chciałem to utonąć w nich i nigdy już nie wypłynąć.

- Nie sądzę. – zdziwiła mnie brzmiąca w jej głosie pewność – Niewielu było by stać na podobny gest.

Zdecydowanie stała zbyt blisko! Jeszcze chwila, a nie zdołałbym się powstrzymać przed porwaniem jej w ramiona. Ech... Jake! Ty stary capie!

Ruchem ręki wskazałem jej miękką sofę z której przed momentem wstałem.

- Może usiądziemy?

- Tak dzięki.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponowałem kiedy usiadła

- Tak. – uśmiechnęła się – Strasznie zaschło mi w gardle.

„Mi też co nieco, ale z zupełnie innego powodu!"

- Nie ma tu zbyt wielkiego wyboru, ale jest woda mineralna i sok pomarańczowy.

- Jeśli można to wolę sok.

- Już się robi.

Szybko rozlałem pomarańczowy płyn do plastykowych kubków, po czym jeden z nich podałem dziewczynie. Przez trwającą ułamek sekundy chwilę, dotknęła moich palców, a ja poczułem delikatne mrowienie rozchodzące się wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa. „Co się z tobą dzieje, pacanie?" – skląłem się w myślach – „Jeszcze tego brakuje abyś zrobił z siebie kompletnego wała".

- Czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała z troską – Wypadek wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

Posłałem jej uspokajający uśmiech.

- Nie martw się.

- Ale...

- Wszyscy moi znajomi mówią, że mam twardy łeb. – nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć – A jeżeli tak uważają, to musi być w tym coś z prawdy.

- Nigdy nie określiła bym cię jako twardogłowego.

- Nie? – udałem zdziwienie – W takim razie jak?

Ponownie się zmieszała.

- Wiesz, że wprawiasz mnie w zakłopotanie?

Zdziwiło mnie to trochę. JA miałbym sprawiać, że czuje się niepewnie? Co za szczęście, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co naprawdę czuję. Wtedy dopiero poczuła by się zakłopotana. Chcąc rozładować sytuację i licząc na jej poczucie humoru i domyślność, postanowiłem szybko znowu zażartować.

- Tak! To szczera prawda. – błysnąłem zębami w uśmiechu – Mam do tego prawdziwy talent. Nic nie robię całymi dniami tylko uganiam się za pięknymi dziewczynami i wprawiam je w zakłopotanie.

- Ach tak! – roześmiała się i całe jej napięcie znikło jak bańka mydlana – Czyli dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że powinnam się ciebie wystrzegać.

- Absolutnie i w każdych warunkach! – ochoczo potwierdziłem, mając jednocześnie coś zupełnie odwrotnego na myśli.

I okazało się, że miałem szczęście.

- Rozumiem. – mruknęła poważnie, ale oczy jej się śmiały – Na całe szczęście ja, podobnie ja ty, przeważnie mam własne zdanie na każdy temat. I dotyczy ono również ciebie.

Z trudem starałem się zachować powagę.

- No cóż! Twoja wola Casie, ale pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem!

- Zapamiętam. – zapewniła i zaraz pogrążyliśmy się w ożywionej rozmowie.

Ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, jak szybko przestałem o niej myśleć jak o gwieździe estrady, a zacząłem w niej dostrzegać zwykłą, osiemnastoletnią dziewczynę. Zaskoczyło mnie również to, jak szybko znaleźliśmy w rozmowie wspólny język. Gadaliśmy dosłownie o wszystkim i o niczym, jednak ona nigdy ani słowem nie wspomniała o swojej karierze. Z początku dziwiło mnie to nieco, ale później w myślach dziękowałem jej za unikanie tego tematu, bo tak miałem okazję poznać ją od zupełnie innej strony. Mówiła o swoich rodzicach, których bardzo kochała, o tym czego lubi a czego nie znosi. Ja ze swoje strony rewanżowałem jej się opowieściami o swoich przyjaciołach, własnych wpadkach w szkole i o niesamowitych przeżyciach podczas skoku na spadochronie. Zupełnie niepostrzeżenie mijały minuty, a potem godziny.

- Prawie już zapomniałam, jak fajnie jest chodzić do normalnej szkoły. – westchnęła w pewnym momencie, gdy skończyłem opowiadać kolejną anegdotkę.

Z udawaną zgrozą przewróciłem oczami.

- Udam, że tego nigdy nie powiedziałaś!

- O czym ty mówisz? – spojrzał na mnie zaskoczona.

Spojrzałem na nią z żartobliwym zdziwieniem.

- W przedostatnim zdaniu poruszyłaś dwie kwestie, które nie mają prawa obok się istnieć w normalnym świecie.

- Jakie kwestie? – spytała zaintrygowana – Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

- Ano o tym... użyłaś „fajnie" i „chodzić do szkoły" w jednym zdaniu. To jest niedopuszczalne! Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły może być zdanie – „Fajnie jest NIE chodzić do szkoły!".

Przez chwilę wyglądała jakby zapomniała języka w buzi, jednak szybko się zreflektowała.

- Czy wiesz o tym, że jesteś okropny? – zadała mi retoryczne pytanie.

- Jasne, że wiem. – zaśmiałem się cicho i zaryzykowałem – Ale właśnie za to mnie lubisz.

Kiedy moje słowa przebrzmiały, popatrzyła na mnie przez chwilę w skupieniu tak, że przez moment przestraszyłem się, że przeholowałem. Jednak sekundę później na jej twarzy pojawił się kolejny zabójczy uśmiech.

- Masz rację. – stwierdziła wesoło – Naprawdę cię lubię.

Mrugnąłem do niej okiem.

- Och królowo! – zakpiłem – Twoja łaskawość nie zna granic!

- Wiesz co? – udała oburzenie – Gdybym miała w tym momencie pod ręką wiadro z wodą, miałbyś się z pyszna.

- No to chyba muszę dziękować boskiej opatrzności, że nigdzie nie widzę tu takowego sprzętu. Ale... – naraz mój wzrok zatrzymał się na zegarku – Hmm... coś mi się widzi, że jest już dosyć późno.

Szybko nachyliła się i spojrzała na tarczę mojego „chronometru", gdyż sama go nie nosiła. Trwało to dosłownie sekundę, ale i to wystarczyło aby mocniej owionął mnie zapach jej perfum. Czułem je co prawda już wcześniej, ale za to teraz było to z całą ich intensywnością. Pachniała po prostu cudownie. Było to niemalże mistyczne przeżycie.

- Jejku! – w jej głosie aż nadto brzmiało zaskoczenie, popatrzyła na mnie – Nie miałam pojęcia, że minęło tyle czasu. Chyba muszę już iść.

- Jasne! – powiedziałem spokojnie – Jeżeli chcesz...

Trzeba przyznać, że starałem się jak jasna cholera, aby w moim głosie nie zabrzmiała ani jedna nutka rozczarowania. Nie jestem jednak pewien czy mi się to udało. Osobiście nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na zakończenie naszego spotkania. Zresztą... ona chyba też nie.

- Nie chcę, ale niestety muszę. – mruknęła zawiedziona – Przepraszam, że tak nagle przerywam.

- Coś ty! Nie ma sprawy. – zaprzeczyłem – Pozwól, że cię odprowadzę.

Zerwałem się szybko z sofy... chyba jednak nieco zbyt szybko. Cały pokój nagle zawirował mi przed oczami i obrócił się do góry nogami. Niechybnie wylądował bym na ziemi, gdyby ktoś mnie nie podtrzymał. Zawrót głowy zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, a ja ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że podtrzymuje mnie Casie. Otoczyła mnie ramieniem i podtrzymywała mocno do momentu, aż ponownie złapałem równowagę. Jednak kiedy to się już stało, nie odsunęła się ode mnie, tylko dalej mnie podtrzymywała. W każdej komórce mojego ciała czułem ciepło bijące od jej postaci, natomiast w miejscach gdzie dzieliła nas od siebie tylko cienka tkanina naszych ubrań, skóra zdawała się mnie parzyć. Co za cudowne uczucie.

- Jake, czy już wszystko w porządku?

W jej głosie brzmiała autentyczna troska.

- Tak... dzięki za pomoc.

Odpowiedziałem niepewnie w dalszym ciągu pod wrażeniem jej bliskości. Obróciłem ku niej twarz i popatrzyłem na nią z wdzięcznością. Od razu też spostrzegłem, że wpadłem w pułapkę. Nasze twarze dzieliła od siebie odległość zaledwie paru centymetrów. Nieruchomo wpatrywałem się prosto w jej oczy, a ona w moje. Nasze nosy dosłownie prawie się dotykały, a nasze usta... Chryste! Jak ja chciałem ją pocałować! Popatrzyłem jej w oczy... te pociemniały nagle... pewnie tak samo jak moje... Ona też pragnęła tego pocałunku! Wystarczyło tylko pochylić lekko głowę i...

Nie tego zrobiłem jednak. Nie pocałowałem jej. Nagle przemknęło mi przez myśl, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Przynajmniej nie teraz...

Chrząknąłem cicho i zmieszany odwróciłem wzrok od jej niesamowitych oczu i pięknie wykrojonych ust. Przez sekundę wydawało mi się, że widzę w jej oczach coś na kształt zawodu. To na pewno było przewidzenie – przekonywałem się w myślach. Ona również szybko się zreflektowała i puściła mnie, ale stanęła obok, aby w każdej chwili móc mnie ponownie złapać. Kiedy się odsunęła tak mi zaczęło jej brakować, że przez krótką chwilę miałem nawet ochotę zamarkować ponowny zawrót głowy, żeby tylko znaleźć się blisko niej. Szybko jednak porzuciłem ten pomysł, gdyż poczułem się jak ostatni głupiec. Biłem się ze sobą w myślach, że jej reakcja jest tylko wynikiem niedawnych przeżyć.

Przeczesałem ręką włosy i popatrzyłem na zarumienioną Casie.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuję. To była szybka akcja.

Nabrała głośno powietrza w płuca.

- Tym razem to ja ci się na coś przydałam. Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak... w najlepszym. – skłamałem gładko, ponieważ osobiście czułem, że absolutnie NIC nie było tak jak być powinno – Zawroty głowy szybko przychodzą, ale równie szybko odchodzą.

- Jesteś pewien? – nie ustępowała.

- W stu procentach. – zapewniłem ją energicznie – Naprawdę możesz już iść. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

Nie wyglądała na zbytnio przekonaną, ale kiwnęła lekko głową na znak, że się zgadza.

- W porządku. – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Miło mi było cię poznać Jake.

- Mi ciebie również Casie. – odpowiedziałem jej również uśmiechem – Żałuję tylko, że nie mieliśmy na to więcej czasu.

W jej oczach błysnęło rozbawienie.

- To akurat można naprawić... co powiesz na jutrzejszy wieczór?

Chciała się ze mną spotkać? Byłem tym tak zaskoczony, że przez moment zapomniałem języka w gębie. Oczywiście, że przeszło mi wcześniej przez myśl, aby ją gdzieś zaprosić, ale porzuciłem ten pomysł, gdyż wolałem nie ryzykować, że odmówi. Jake ty tchórzu!

Jednak to właśnie ONA proponowała spotkanie MNIE!

Jak myślicie... co odpowiedziałem?

- Jasne, z przyjemnością! Co powiesz na wpół do siódmej?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Pasuje. Gdzie pójdziemy?

W jednej chwili miałem gotowy plan.

- Aaaa... to niespodzianka. – zakomunikowałem tajemniczo – Zdradzę ci tylko, żebyś ubrała się wygodnie, najlepiej na sportowo, w sam raz do niewielkiej wspinaczki.

- Wspinaczki? – wyglądała na kompletnie zaskoczoną.

„Dokładnie o to mi chodzi!" – pomyślałem.

- Gdzie ty chcesz mnie zabrać? – zapytała zupełnie zbita z pantałyku.

- Jak już wspominałem... to sekret, ale nie martw się, ze mną nic ci się nie stanie.

Z taką ufnością spojrzała mi w oczy, że z trudem opanowałem się aby nie porwać jej natychmiast w ramiona i mocno nie przytulić.

- W to akurat wierzę bez najmniejszych zastrzeżeń.

Nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo... ale to bardzo gorąco.

- W porządku. Gdzie się zatrzymałaś?

- Mój agent wynajął dom na Greenville Street. Numer siedem.

Kiwnąłem głową.

- Wiem gdzie to jest. Będę na wpół do siódmej.

- OK. – uśmiechnęła się – W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

- Cześć.

Popatrzyła na mnie jeszcze przelotnie i po chwili już jej nie było. W tamtym momencie byłem gotów zaprzedać duszę diabłu, byle się tylko dowiedzieć, co wtedy myślała. Jednak na moje nieszczęście, żadnego diabła nie było akurat pod ręką.

Kompletnie zaskoczony takim rozwojem wypadków, usiadłem ponownie na kanapie i pogrążyłem się w zadumie. Jednak wszystkie myśli, które krążyły po mojej głowie, nieustannie i ciągle wracały i krystalizowały się w jednej i tej samej konkluzji.

„Spotkałem fantastyczną dziewczynę i umówiłem się z nią na następny dzień". Czegóż więcej można chcieć od życia? Chyba nic!

Natomiast to, że tą dziewczyną była jedna z najpopularniejszych piosenkarek młodego pokolenia na świecie to, że ma miliony wiernych fanów na całym globie oraz to, że ma obecnie więcej kasy niż ja (najprawdopodobniej!) kiedykolwiek będę miał... nie miało dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia.

Po prostu...

„Spotkałem dziś fantastyczną dziewczynę i umówiłem się z nią na następny dzień". Ech... życie jest piękne!

- Jeśli według ciebie to jest niewielka wspinaczka... – stwierdziła z żartobliwą przyganą w głosie Casie - ...to jestem ciekawa co uważasz za ostrą wspinaczkę.

- Nie żartuj. – odpowiedziałem – Często jeżdżę na wakacje do rodziny w Kolorado, tam wszystko co nie przekracza tysiąca metrów nad poziom morza nazywane jest pagórkami.

Złapałem ją delikatnie za rękę i pomogłem pokonać kolejną trudną przeszkodę.

Znajdowaliśmy się w drodze na szczyt wysokiego nadmorskiego klifu. Podejście nie było zbyt strome, ale troszeczkę męczące. Casie na pewno była już trochę zmęczona gdyż cały dzień kręciła teledysk. Zaczęła z samego rana a skończyła około godziny czwartej. Ani raz się jednak nie poskarżyła. Była już zahartowana do tego typu życia. Twarda z niej była dziewczyna.

Ta skała, to było moje ulubione miejsce na całym wybrzeżu w dość niewielkiej odległości od mojego domu. Na szczycie ostro uciętej skały znajdowała się niewielka polanka porośnięta delikatną trawką – nasz punkt docelowy. Doskonałe miejsce do podziwiania piękna roztaczającego się stamtąd krajobrazu.

Szedłem przodem, jednak nie dlatego, że musiałem jej wskazywać drogę (ścieżka była tak wyraźna, że nawet ślepy by trafił) tylko dlatego, że nie był bym chyba w stanie wytrzymać widoku opiętych jensami, długich i niewiarygodnie kształtnych nóg dziewczyny. W sumie to nawet ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Wyglądała tak niesamowicie pociągająco, że nie chciałem „ryzykować" zagapienia się na nią, a w rezultacie bardzo szybkiej drogi powrotnej w dół.

Skała miał około stu pięćdziesięciu metrów wysokości, jednak podchodziliśmy do niej od nieco dogodniejszej strony. Mimo, że parę razy wychodziłem tam od strony skały to tym razem byłem w towarzystwie i nie mogłem zaproponować tamtej trasy. Szliśmy więc niezbyt ostro nachylonym stokiem, na którym nie trzeba było się nawet podpierać rękoma. Oczywiście, mimo wszystko było to dość nużące.

- Odwagi, jeszcze tylko parę metrów.

Jakieś dwie minuty później stanęliśmy na samym szczycie. Z piersi Casie wyrwało się głębokie, pełne zachwytu westchnienie.

- Boże, jak tu pięknie!

- Miałem nadzieję, że na to zdążymy.

Odkąd pamiętam, całe swoje życie bardzo kochałem ocean. Te spienione, białe grzywacze niesione na złoty piasek przez błękitne wody. Ten delikatny wiaterek wiejący od morza, który czasami przemieniał się w gwałtowny i mocny porywisty wiatr zapowiadający zbliżający się sztorm. Skrzekliwy wrzask morskich mew wzajemnie wykłócających się o rzucone im kawałki chleba. To wszystko razem tworzyło rzeczywistość w której potrafiłem się bez reszty zatracić. Często przesiadywałem godzinami na tej skale lub zwyczajnie na plaży całkowicie tracąc poczucie czasu. Zatapiałem się wtedy we własnych marzeniach lub też po prostu przyglądałem się błękitnym odmętom wód.

Widok był naprawdę imponujący.

Niewielkie wzgórze pokryte prawie cały rok intensywnie zieloną trawą, urywały się nagle w pewnym miejscu, przechodząc w ostry i poszarpany klif ciągnący się bardzo stromo do białych piasków plaży. Niezliczone kolonie ptaków morskich robiły sobie w szczelinach skalnych swoje gniazda i wychowywały tam swoje młode. Ich liczba w tym miejscu szła najprawdopodobniej w dziesiątki tysięcy. Mały skrawek plaży na którym na szczęście rzadko kto bywał, wydawał się istną oazą spokoju.

Słońce chylące się ku zachodowi zmieniło swój kolor ze złotożółtego na intensywnie czerwony i to ono rzucało ten specyficzny rodzaj światła, osiadający na wszystkim.

- Niesamowite miejsce. – w jej głosie brzmiał czysty zachwyt – Skąd je znasz?

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do wspomnień.

- Pewnego dnia znalazłem je z jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jednak to ja najbardziej pokochałem to miejsce. Steve był na to nieco zbyt pragmatyczny.

Spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Był?

- Uhmm... – skinąłem lekko głową – Umarł w zeszłym roku.

- Przykro mi.

Współczująco położyła mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Dzięki.

Sięgnąłem do swojego plecaka i wyciągnąłem niewielki koc. Rozłożyłem go na trawie i gestem ręki zaprosiłem aby usiadła. Skwapliwie skorzystała.

- Napijesz się czegoś?

- Może później, dziękuję. – odpowiedziała.

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Wiesz, że niewiele brakowało, a twój ochroniarz nie wpuścił by mnie dzisiaj do ciebie?

- Tak, słyszałam. Andrew bywa czasem nieco nad opiekuńczy.

- W końcu, ma taką pracę. – stwierdziłem filozoficznie.

- Co zrobił tym razem?

- Powiedzmy... – zaśmiałem się – że było to bardzo wnikliwe przesłuchanie. To, że przyszłaś w miarę szybko popsuło mu dalsze plany. Nie zdążył mnie przepytać o historii mojej rodziny dziewięć pokoleń wstecz. Cóż... będzie musiało mu wystarczyć osiem.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale po oczach widać było, że ogarnia ją wesołość.

- Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się jak to się stało, że cię puścił samą?

- Ja też muszę mieć czasami chwilę wytchnienia. Nie sądzisz?

- Jasne... obowiązkowo.

Siedzieliśmy chwilę bez słowa zapatrzeni w imponujący krajobraz. Kątem oka spojrzałem na jej profil i ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że oczy jej niebezpiecznie zwilgotniały.

- Co się stało? – zapytałem delikatnie.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu rzadko miewam chwile gdy jestem tak spokojna i taka szczęśliwa.

Nie odpowiedziałem, pozwalając jej dalej mówić.

- Pamiętasz co mówiłam wczoraj o szkole. – zapytała, a kiedy skinąłem głową ciągnęła dalej – Mówiłam jak najbardziej szczerze. Brakuje mi szkoły, normalnego życia, prawdziwych i szczerych przyjaciół. Tego wszystkiego co było moim udziałem zanim zaczęłam śpiewać.

- Nie masz ani trochę czasu dla siebie.

- Dokładnie.

- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że chciała byś to wszystko rzucić? – zapytałem ostrożnie.

- Ależ nie! – zaprzeczyła szybko – Kocham to co robię. Kocham śpiewać i występować na scenie. Nie chciałabym nigdy przestać tego robić. Tylko czasami...

- ...brakuje ci tych „momentów" tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie samej. – dokończyłem za nią.

Skinęła głową.

- Tak. O to właśnie chodzi.

Rozsiadłem się wygodnie na kocu, zastanawiając się co jej odpowiedzieć.

- Każdy człowiek powinien robić to co kocha. Niezależnie od tego co inni o tym myślą.

- Masz rację, ale...

- ...to bywa trudne.

Popatrzyła na mnie zdumiona.

- Ty chyba znasz moje myśli.

- Staram się. – uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę o błahostkach, a bliskość Casie sprawiała, że czułem się najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi. Naraz w środku zdania przerwał nam ostry skrzek ptaków. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona.

- Co się dzieje?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Wstałem szybko i wyciągnąłem ku niej rękę.

- Choć, pokażę ci coś.

Ujęła moją dłoń i zgrabnie się podniosła.

- O co chodzi?

- Zobaczysz zaraz coś fantastycznego. – zapewniłem.

Sięgnąłem do plecaka i wyciągnąłem z niego foliowy worek pełen niedużych kawałków chleba, który zawczasu przygotowałem. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie zdumiona, nie mając pojęcia co zamierzałem.

- Złóż dłonie.

Kiedy to uczyniła, nachyliłem worek i nasypałem jej do rąk sporą dawkę pieczywa. Po chwili ja również miałem ręce pełne chleba. Podszedłem ostrożnie do urwistego brzegu skały i skinieniem głowy przywołałem ją. Podeszła z lekkim uśmiechem jakby domyślając się, że będziemy karmić ptaki morskie. Byłem jednak stuprocentowo pewien, że nie wiedziała jak to naprawdę będzie wyglądało. Szybko postanowiłem, że nie będę już jej więcej trzymał w niepewności.

- Czy marzyłaś kiedyś, aby być ptakiem? – zapytałem z uśmiechem.

- Pewnie! Dlaczego pytasz? – zdumiała się.

- Zaraz zobaczysz. – powiedziałem tajemniczo – Na trzy, oboje rzucamy przed siebie chleb. Rozumiesz?

- Jasne! – zgodziła się z uśmiechem.

- OK! Raz... dwa... trzy!

Mocnym wymachem wyrzuciliśmy przed siebie trzymane w rękach pieczywo.

W jednej sekundzie powietrze zmieniło się w kłębowisko pierzastych ciał.

- Jejku! – wykrzyknęła zszokowana... jednak uczucie bijące z jej głosu było jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Widok był naprawdę imponujący. „Z każdym razem można zobaczyć coś nowego" – pomyślałem wesoło. Krajobraz przypominał urywek z filmu Hitchcocka „Paki". Ze wszystkich stron nadleciały zwabione wyrzuconymi w powietrze kawałkami chleba mewy, rybitwy i wiele innych ptaków morskich. Praktycznie wszystkie pierzaste istoty opuściły swoje gniazda w szczelinach skalnych i rzuciły się na posiłek. Nawet najmniejszy kawałek pieczywa nie dotknął ziemi. Wszystkie zostały natychmiast połknięte. Ptaki były po prostu wszędzie. Otaczały nas stojących samotnie na szczycie urwiska i wyczekiwały kolejnych smacznych podarunków. Mieliśmy dosłownie wrażenie, że unosimy się w powietrzu. Zupełnie jakbyśmy przynależeli do tej skłębionej ciżby, opierających się prawom grawitacji, pierzastych ciał. Na twarzy Casie widniał czysty zachwyt. Ja również byłem rzecz jasna zadowolony. Po prostu przeczuwałem, że taki doświadczenie bardzo je się spodoba. Zresztą, widać było już na pierwszy rzut oka, że rozpaczliwie potrzebuje chwilowego oderwania się od rzeczywistości. Cieszyłem się, że wyczułem sprawę.

Co chwila podawałem jej kolejne kawałki chleba, aż do całkowitego wyczerpania zapasu. Kiedy ptaki spostrzegły, że nic więcej już nie dostaną, powoli i jakby leniwie ruszyły z powrotem w kierunku swoich gniazd. Kiedy już się wystarczająco rozproszyły naszym oczom ukazał się niesamowicie piękny zachód słońca. Uczciwie przyznam, że najpiękniejszy jaki do tej pory widziałem. Była to na pewno zasługa Casie...

Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło dziewczyna stała przez chwilę bez ruchu.

- Jake... to było niesamowite.

Podszedłem dwa kroki i stanąłem tuż za nią.

- Wiem. Dlatego też nie chciałem ci nic wczoraj mówić. Nie chciałem popsuć niespodzianki.

- Od kiedy wiesz o tym spektaklu?

- Prawie od samego początku. – powiedziałem cicho – Kiedy byłem tego świadkiem po raz pierwszy, również byłem oszołomiony.

Westchnęła.

- Miałam wrażenie całkowitego oderwania od rzeczywistości. Czy to normalne?

- Oczywiście. – zaśmiałem się cicho – Czasami takie zagubienie się w chociażby w jednej chwili przynosi więcej wrażeń niż całe nasze dotychczasowe życie.

- Masz rację...

Dobiegł mnie jej cichy szept. Odwrócił się i stanęła twarzą do mnie. Sprawiał wrażenie nadzwyczaj delikatnego kwiatu, którego nawet najlżejszy podmuch wiatru jest w stanie uszkodzić. Pragnąłem otoczyć ją ramionami i nigdy nie wypuszczać.

- ...zupełnie tak jak w tej chwili. – dokończyła i jej oczy nagle pociemniały.

Tym razem się nie wycofałem. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i palcem lekko podniosłem jej twarz do góry na moje spotkanie. Delikatnie pochyliłem głowę i delikatnie ją pocałowałem. Po sekundzie przestałem i spojrzałem jej w oczy, czy nie dojrzę jakiegoś sygnału w którym poznam, że nie pragnie abym to ponownie zrobił. Na całe szczęście nic takiego nie dostrzegłem. Tym razem pocałunek był głębszy i trwał o wiele dłużej. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ile trwał? Sekundy... minuty... godziny... lata? Zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu. Miało to w sobie coś magicznego, coś... czego nigdy dotąd nie przeżyłem.

Pocałunek gwiazdy... ech... mistyczne przeżycie...

Dziwne, ale gdy w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie, żadne z nas nie czuło się w najmniejszym stopniu skrępowane tym co przed chwilą między nami zaszło, a przecież znaliśmy się tak krótko. Usiedliśmy z powrotem na kocu, a ona ufnie położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy patrząc na zachodzące za widnokręgiem czerwono-złote słońce.

Casie pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

- Wiesz, że... nie mogę tu zostać? – zapytała cicho.

Delikatnie odgarnąłem jasny kosmyk włosów z jej czoła.

- Wiem. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie – Ty masz swoje życie, a ja mam swoje. Nie martw się. Nie będę próbował cię zatrzymać.

- Dzięki. – spojrzała mi w oczy i uśmiechnęła się – Jesteś cudowny.

- Cudowny? Uważaj! – delikatnie przejechałem opuszkiem palca po jej delikatnych ustach, teraz obrzmiałych i gorących – Jeszcze wpadnę w samo-zachwyt i wtedy to dopiero będzie kłopot!

Zaśmiała się cicho, lecz bardzo zmysłowo.

- Nie sądzę abyś musiał się o to martwić. Słowo!

- Cóż... z damą nie wypada się sprzeczać!

- Racja... – przytaknęła – A co z damą wypada?

Udałem, że się zastanawiam.

- Z damę wypada się... całować.

Miała najcudowniejszy uśmiech na świecie.

- No to na co czekasz? – zapytała przekornie.

„No właśnie... na co?" – pomyślałem.

- O pani! – szepnąłem – Nie trzeba mi tego dwa razy powtarzać.

Pochyliłem się i ponownie dotknąłem jej warg swoimi. Świat dookoła nas w jednym momencie przestał istnieć.

Kiedy później odprowadzałem ją do domu, zatrzymaliśmy się tuż przed drzwiami. Casie odwróciła się do mnie i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

- Dziękuję. – wyszeptała.

- Za co? – nie byłem pewien o czym mówi.

- Już dawno nikt nie traktował mnie jak zwyczajnej dziewczyny, to ty sprawiłeś, że z powrotem nabrałam ochoty do tego co robię. – uśmiechnęła się smutno - Uratowałeś mnie... dosłownie i w przenośni.

Położyłem jej dłonie na ramionach i powiedziałem poważnie.

- Jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną Casie. Piękną, mądrą, z poczuciem humoru. Ten którego kiedyś pokochasz będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz. – po policzku spłynęła je pojedyncza łza.

Starłem ją delikatnie opuszkiem palca.

- Ja tak nie uważam... ja to wiem.

- Wiesz co Jake? – zapytał poważnie.

- Słucham?

- Cieszę się, że cię poznałam.

- A ja się cieszę, że poznałem ciebie.

Przeczesałem włosy ręką.

- Chciałbym żebyś wiedziała, że zawsze i w każdych warunkach możesz na mnie liczyć. Niezależnie od tego co będzie, czy czego nie będzie. Po prostu zawsze!

- Dzięki. Zapamiętam to.

- Cała przyjemność po moje stronie. Gdy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy, to zaproszę cię na żagle i będziemy pływać po romantycznym oceanie. Co powiesz na zatokę Monterey?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Będę czekała.

Zrobiła krok do tyłu.

- Żegnaj Jake.

- Żegnaj Casie.

Odwróciła się, a ja patrzyłem w ślad za nią. Nagle jednak zatrzymała się i zawróciła. Podbiegła do mnie i delikatnie mnie pocałowała. Było w tym pocałunku coś tak głębokiego, że aż sam się zdumiałem. Nie zdołałem jej jednak o to zapytać, gdyż Casie szybko się odwróciła się i nie zwlekając weszła do domu.

Stałem jeszcze przez chwilę nie mogąc się ruszyć, rozpamiętując każdy szczegół naszej wyprawy.

- Życzę ci dużo szczęścia Casie. – powiedziałem cicho, po czym odwróciłem się i ruszyłem w kierunku swojego domu.

Casie wyjechała już następnego dnia. Żałowałem bardzo, że wyjechała ale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogła zostać. Cieszyłem się, że zostały mi po naszej znajomości choćby piękne wspomnienia.

Gdzieś niecały rok później wybuchła bomba. Akurat siedziałem rano w kuchni i jadłem śniadanie, gdy usłyszałem w radio wiadomość, która mnie oszołomiła. Wsłuchany w głos spikera radiowego, chłonąłem jego każde, nawet najmniejsze słowo:

„Słynna gwiazda muzyki – Casie Wilson, została wczoraj wieczór aresztowana pod zarzutem posiadania narkotyków. W jej domu znaleziono ponad pół kilograma czystej kokainy oraz kilkanaście działek meta-amfetaminy. Dziewiętnastoletnia piosenkarka, została zatrzymana około godziny dwudziestej drugiej w swoim apartamencie w Palm Beach. Z naszych źródeł dowiedzieliśmy się, że policja uzyskała informację dzięki anonimowemu rozmówcy. Panna Wilson stanowczo zaprzeczyła, jakoby te środki odurzające były jej własnością. Śledztwo trwa."

- Toż to jakaś kompletna bzdura! – byłem naprawdę wściekły – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Rzeczywiście nie wierzyłem w ani jedno słowo. Po prostu byłem pewien, że Casie nie mogłaby zrobić nic niezgodnego z prawem. Przez cały czas miałem nadzieję, że wszystko zostanie jakoś logicznie wyjaśnione. Tak się jednak niestety nie stało, a co gorsza... wszystko zmierzało jeszcze bardziej ku gorszemu. W ciągu kolejnych paru miesięcy, jakby po otwarciu Puszki Pandory, coraz to więcej i więcej kłopotów spadało na biedną Casie. Najgorsze było to, że ja nie mogłem jej nijak pomóc.

Niedługo po aferze z narkotykami, jakiś nieznany szerzej piosenkarz wystąpił z oskarżeniem pod jej adresem, że popełniła plagiat i, że jedna z piosenek na jej płycie jest jego właśnie autorstwa. Facet który nazywał się bodajże Clive Owerbauer... czy może Owermaister, pozwał Casie do sądu i sprawę wygrał, w związku z czym musiał mu wypłacić wielomilionowe odszkodowanie. Jednak to jeszcze nie był koniec kłopotów. Z dnia na dzień traciła na popularności szkalowana cały czas podłymi plotkami, które rozsiewane były nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo przez kogo. W końcu doszło do tego, że ludzie odwoływali umówione z nią wcześniej koncerty i nie chcieli mieć z nią nic do czynienia. Jakby tego było jeszcze mało... na koniec doszły jej liczne kłopoty finansowe. Aby się z nich wykaraskać musiała sprzedać swój dom. Jednak najbardziej zszokował mnie wiadomość o jej próbie samobójczej. Podobno zażyła za dużo tabletek nasennych i cudem ją odratowano.

Nie miałem jej adresu i znikąd nie mogłem go dostać. Miałem nadzieję, że może to ona skontaktuje się ze mną, jednak nie zrobiła tego. Jedną z ostatnich wiadomości jakich o niej otrzymałem było to, że wycofała się całkowicie z kariery artystycznej i zamieszkała gdzieś w zachodniej części kraju. Później wszelkie wiadomości o niej, przestały napływać niczym po zakręceniu kranu. Wyraźnie nie pragnęła zostać odnaleziona i nie dziwiłem się jej. Po tym jak została potraktowana, było to najzupełniej naturalne.

Miałem tylko nadzieję, że jest cała i ma się dobrze... gdziekolwiek by nie była.

Kolejne dziecko Fabryki Snów zostało przez nią pożarte. Ubolewałem tylko bardzo, że spotkało to tak wyjątkową dziewczyną, jaką była Casie. Nigdy też, ani przez sekundę w nią nie zwątpiłem. Było w tym coś irracjonalnego, ale czułem, że została podstępnie oszukana. Niestety nic nie mogłem w tej chwili z tą sytuacją zrobić. I tego nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć.

- Uspokój się... proszę. Tylko spokojnie. Jestem przy tobie.

Sylwester dwa tysiące. Naprawdę ciekawa data. Bardzo długo na nią czekałem. Niby nic ciekawego, ale zawsze bardzo mnie fascynowała. Oto następował koniec jednego tysiąclecia, a rozpoczynało się drugie. Co najważniejsze JA byłem tego świadkiem (jak i jakieś pięć miliardów innych ludzi na całym świecie). Zresztą... przecież sami to chyba przeżyliście. Ta magiczna zmiana daty... jeden–dziewięć–dziewięć–dziewięć na dwa–zero–zero–zero. Bez dwóch zdań było w tym coś magicznego. Do tego jeszcze cała ta bieganina potęgująca wrażenie niezwykle ważnego wydarzenia. A było tego naprawdę wiele! Pamiętacie bzdurne zapowiedzi końca świata, problemy z komputerami, buńczuczne zapowiedzi, że wszystko się zmieni jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki i wiele, wiele innych. Globalne oczekiwanie na tę chwilę, której nie wszyscy są w stanie doświadczyć. Ja również mimo, że zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego iż nic się nie zmieni (może z wyjątkiem daty) podświadomie oczekiwałem jakiejś bardzo istotnej zmiany w moim życiu. I muszę wam powiedzieć, że... doczekałem się. A było to tak.

Sylwester dwa tysiące zastał mnie w czasie, gdy miałem dziewiętnaście lat. Zdecydowanie nie było to jednak zbyt szczęśliwy dla mnie okres. Byłem rozdrażniony i zły, bo właśnie opuściła mnie Karen, dziewczyna z którą spotykałem się od czterech miesięcy. Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania stwierdziła, że nie pasujemy do siebie (oczywiście to było tylko jej zdanie!) i w ekspresowym tempie wymieniła mnie na dwumetrowego asa szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. Wiązałem z tą znajomością spore nadzieje, więc nic dziwnego, że byłem trochę przybity i nie miałem zbytniej ochoty na noworoczną zabawę. W końcu jednak, za namową paru kumpli, zmusiłem się do pójścia na zabawę sylwestrową organizowaną w domu jednej z koleżanek ze szkoły, tuż przy samiutkiej plaży. Wiedziałem jednak, że zbyt dobrze bawić się nie będę.

I miałem rację.

Zabawa sylwestrowa przebiegająca z początku w miłej atmosferze, dość szybko zmieniła się w ogólną popijawę. Zresztą nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Jasne, że w szkole można organizować imprezy, które nie kończą się piciem na umór, ale też... nie mamy się co oszukiwać. Alkohol, papierosy, prochy i przypadkowy seks zawsze BYŁY obecne na imprezach, SĄ i zawsze BĘDĄ. Ten kto myśli inaczej po prostu się oszukuje.

Zresztą... nie piszę o tym, aby to w jakiś sposób ganić czy negować (Noo... może poza narkotykami). Jak to się mówi... Wszystko jest dla ludzi (Zależy tylko w jakiej ilości!). Sam przecież byłem nastolatkiem i to bynajmniej nie świętym. Jak każdy nastolatek miewałem swoje wyskoki i buntowałem się przeciw wszystkim i wszystkiemu. Co prawda nie paliłem ani nie ćpałem, ale piwka czy czegoś mocniejszego na pewno się nie brzydziłem. Kilka bójek, parę całonocnych wypadów za miasto, ostry język doprowadzający do szału moich rodziców, to wszystko łączyło się obraz typowego, amerykańskiego nastolatka.

Nie znaczy to jednak, że w ogóle nie respektowałem żadnych granic. Nie, nie, nie! To nie tak! Jasne, że im bardziej doroślałem, tym bardziej zmieniało się moje zachowanie i moje odczucia. Obecnie byłem już pełnoletni, więc starałem się zachowywać nieco bardziej odpowiedzialnie i nie wykręcać szczeniackich numerów.

Nie zawsze mi się to jednak udawało... Ha!

Wracając do przyjęcia sylwestrowego... Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej nie byłem w zbyt radosnym nastroju, a to pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej gdy zrozumiałem, że niewielu świętujących dotrwa do północy na własnych nogach. Szybko więc wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, że o wiele lepiej będzie mi się chyba bawiło samemu. Jak pomyślałem... tak uczyniłem. Wpadłem tylko jeszcze na moment do kuchni i wyciągnąłem ze skrzynki butelkę szampana, jedną z niewielu jeszcze do tej pory nie napoczętych. Wsadziłem ją pod pachę i przez taras wyszedłem na srebrny piasek plaży.

Stanąłem na brzegu morza, nie za bardzo wiedząc w którą stronę mam iść, aż w końcu zdecydowałem się na swój los. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wyciągnąłem stamtąd srebrzyste dwadzieścia pięć centów. Przez chwilę bawiłem się nią, po czym szybko rzuciłem do góry. Mdłe światło księżyca zabłysło na moment na metalu. Zręcznie złapałem monetę i przykryłem ją drugą dłonią.

- Orzeł... w prawo, reszka... w lewo. – powiedziałem do siebie.

Odsunąłem rękę i zobaczyłem reszkę.

- A więc w lewo. Cóż... no to chodźmy!

Schowałem srebrzysty drogowskaz do kieszeni i ruszyłem spacerkiem wzdłuż plaży mając koniec swego nosa za przewodnika. Od razu też poczułem lekką poprawę humoru.

Zerknąłem na fosforyzującą tarczę swojego zegarka. Była dwudziesta druga trzydzieści trzy. Zdjąłem marynarkę i przewiesiwszy ją sobie przez ramię, szedłem powoli wzdłuż nabrzeża. Noc była niesamowicie wprost jasna. Księżyc rzęsiście oświetlał każdy centymetr plaży, nie blokowany przez ani jedną ciemną chmurę. Wszędzie królowała spokój i niczym nie zmącona cisza, jeśli nie liczyć delikatnego szumu liści drzew i przybrzeżnych fal oceanu.

Po jakiś piętnastu minutach, nie niepokojony przez nikogo, dotarłem do niewielkiego odcinak dzikiej plaży. Położona tuż pod wysokim urwiskiem nadmorskim i zaścielona licznymi konarami drzew wyrzuconymi przez spienione fale, plaża ta sprawiała wrażenie jakby zaczerpniętej z zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. Stałem przez chwilę nieruchomo pod wrażeniem niesamowitego piękna tego miejsca. Gdzieś w głębi serca cieszyłem się, że zdecydowałem się opuścić sylwestrowe przyjęcie. W końcu, jeżeli już miałem czekać tej „historycznej" chwili, jaką miało być rozpoczęcie nowego milenium, to nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić lepszego miejsca na doczekanie do północy.

- Coś mi mówi, że pomysł z tą wyprawą nie był taki najgorszy. – stwierdziłem filozoficznie.

Naraz podskoczyłem zaskoczony na dźwięk głosu, który zabrzmiał zza moich pleców.

- Mówienie do siebie jest pierwszą oznaką obłędu.

Odwróciłem się szybko zdziwiony, że jest tu ktoś jeszcze oprócz mnie. Przeszukałem szybko wzrokiem okolicę i rzeczywiście... zauważyłem siedzącą na piasku postać. Źródłem dźwięku okazała się dziewczyna, siedząca jakieś dziesięć metrów od miejsca gdzie stałem. Nie zauważyłem jej wcześniej zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami.

- Słucham? – spytałem zażenowany lekko, że słyszała mój monolog.

- Powiedziałam, że mówienie do siebie jest pierwszą oznaką zbliżającego się obłędu. – powtórzyła z lekkim uśmiechem.

Była bardzo ładna. Na pierwszy rzut oka, mogła mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia... dwadzieścia jeden lat. Czarne kręcone włosy ciągnące się za ramiona trzymała rozpuszczone. Na jej szczerej i wesołej twarzy gościł tajemniczy uśmieszek widoczny bardzo dobrze dzięki jasnej poświacie Srebrzystego Globu. Niewielki, zadarty lekko do góry nosek i dołeczki w policzkach nadawały jej ładnej twarzy nieco zawadiackiego charakteru. Siedziała na piasku podpierając się za sobą rękami. Miała na sobie ciemną sukienkę z delikatnego materiału, kończącą się w połowie ud. Mój wzrok prześlizgnął się szybko po całej jej postaci począwszy od czubka głowy, a skończywszy na ładnych i długich nogach.

Trzeba przyznać, że zrobiło mi się trochę gorąco... i to nie z powodu ciepłej, grudniowej nocy. Co to, to nie!

- Przepraszam... nie wiedziałem, że jest tu ktoś jeszcze.

- Zapewne... – z jej ust w dalszym ciągu nie schodził delikatny uśmieszek.

Rozglądnąłem się po okolicy. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było żywej duszy.

- W takim razie... czy nie zechciałabyś ze mną wskrzesić nowego milenium?

Jej ładnie wykrojone brwi uniosły się delikatnie. Była lekko zaskoczona, jednak podjęła grę.

- Dziękuję, z przyjemnością. – roześmiała się – Jednakże skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie jesteś jakimś potwornym-potworem, czy kimś w tym rodzaju?

- Hmm! To jest rzeczywiście niejaki problem. – stwierdziłem głosem pełnym ubolewania..

Dziewczyna ciągnęła dalej.

- Więc rozumiesz, że nie wiem czy mogę ci ufać?

Ton jej głosu zdradzał, że żartuje więc zaryzykowałem.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nic a nic! Jestem zmuszony cię poinformować, że całymi nocami nie robię nic innego, tylko włóczę się po plażach napastując niewinne dziewczęta, a jako trofeum z kolejnego podboju zabieram im bieliznę.

Był to dosyć ostry żart, jednak musiałem się zorientować jakiego rodzaju charakter posiada moja rozmówczyni. Gdyby kazała mi spadać to wiedziałbym, że szkoda zachodu na udawanie kogoś kim się nie jest. Na szczęście nie myliłem się w swojej ocenie.

- O! Z rozkoszą zostałabym kolejnym trofeum, jednak z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że nie jestem już niewinną panienką. – w jasnym świetle księżyca zdołałem dostrzec biel jej zębów w rozchylonych uśmiechem ustach – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał mi tego za złe.

Z trudem powstrzymałem od parsknięcia głośnym śmiechem.

- Nie martw się. – uspokoiłem ją żartobliwie – Łaskawie jestem Ci w stanie wybaczyć tą ułomność. Potraktujmy to jako wyjątek od reguły. Proszę cię tylko, abyś zachowała w tajemnicy fakt, że kolejna moja zdobycz nie była czysta jak kropla rosy o poranku. W przeciwnym przypadku moja reputacja potwora-potworów zostanie zrujnowana. A wiadomo przecież, że w tym fachu najważniejsza jest renoma.

Oboje wybuchliśmy serdecznym śmiechem.

- Obiecuję, że nie puszczę pary z ust. Jestem Laura. – przedstawiła się.

- A ja Jake. Miło mi cię poznać Lauro. Mogę koło ciebie usiąść?

- Jasne!

Usadowiłem się tuż koło niej tak, że praktycznie dotykaliśmy się ramionami.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę ci za bardzo przeszkadzał.

- Skąd... dlaczego miałbyś tak myśleć?

- Siedziałaś tu sama, kiedy bezpardonowo wtargnąłem.

- Daj spokój! Dobre towarzystwo jest zawsze mile widziane.

- W takim razie muszę się postarać, aby rzeczywiście było ono dobre.

Skinięciem głowy wskazała moją marynarkę którą położyłem obok siebie razem z zapieczętowaną butelką szampana.

- Wracasz z jakiejś imprezy sylwestrowej?

- W sumie to tak?

- W sumie?

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że przyjęcie jeszcze trwa na całego, tyle tylko, że ja nie mogłem tam już dłużej wytrzymać i urwałem się trochę wcześniej.

- Nudno? – podpowiedziała.

- Nudno i bez pomysłu. – przytaknąłem – A ty?

- Ze mną było całkiem podobnie, lecz ja wymknęłam się ze zjazdu rodzinnego.

Parsknąłem cichym śmiechem.

- Powód dobry jak każdy inny. Ale chyba nie mogło być, aż tak strasznie?

- Jestem ciekawa jak ty byś się czuł na przyjęciu w którym ogólna średnia wieku wynosi około czterdziestki-pięćdziesiątki. Niestety ja jestem od nich trochę młodsza, bo za parę miesięcy będę miała dopiero dwadzieścia jeden lat.

- OK... OK... – poddałem się – Zwracam honor.

- Noo... to rozumiem. – zaśmiała się lekko.

Teraz kiedy siedziałem tak blisko niej mogłem się dokładniej przyjrzeć swojej rozmówczyni. Postać Laury stanowiła mieszaniną wdzięku i delikatnego piękna: płaski brzuch, kształtne piersi, długie, opalone na brązowo nogi... Z miejsca w którym siedziałem jej profil wydawał się wprost doskonały.

Tajemniczy i delikatny?

Nie!

Posągowy i piękny?

Też nie!

Oooo! Już wiem!

Tajemniczo-posągowy i delikatnie-piękny!

Nagle odwróciła głowę i zauważyła, że jej się przyglądam.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. – żartobliwie mnie upomniała – Nie ma we mnie nic szczególnego!

- I tu się właśnie mylisz! Widziałem w życiu już wiele kobiet, ale niewiele było tak wartych uwagi jak ty.

- Dzięki za komplement, ale znasz mnie dopiero pięć minut. Nie możesz więc wiedzieć jaka jestem naprawdę.

- Rzeczywiście... pięć minut to niewiele, ale w pewnych wyjątkowych sytuacjach to i tak jest to, aż nadto aby zorientować się jaka jest ta druga osoba.

Przyjrzała mi się uważnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

- Wiele rzeczy uznajesz za pewnik... co Jake?

Byłem zupełnie oszołomiony. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwałem tak namacalnie bliskości dziewczyny. Nie wiadomo dlaczego i w jaki sposób, ale jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki zniknęła cała moja nieśmiałość i skrępowanie. Chwyciłem lekko ręką jej leżącą na piasku dłoń, a następnie delikatnie przycisnąłem ją do ust.

- Tylko wtedy, gdy na czymś naprawdę mi zależy.

Tak jak przeczuwałem, jej oddech stał się płytszy i szybszy. Bardzo powoli i nie śpiesząc ani trochę, pochyliłem się w jej kierunku i delikatnie ją pocałowałem. Nie odsunęła się. Powoli, pokonując jej ostatnie opory, pogłębiłem pocałunek. Sekundę później zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Zatraciliśmy się w sobie całkowicie.

Jakieś trzy minuty później oderwaliśmy się od siebie. W dalszym ciągu pod wrażeniem tego co między nami zaszło oparliśmy się o siebie naszymi czołami. Odetchnąłem głęboko, kiedy nie dostrzegłem na jej twarzy żadnej oznaki tego, że się na mnie gniewa. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednak w dalszym ciągu bardzo szybko oddychała. Trudno się dziwić. Zresztą... mój puls również bił w tamtym momencie z prędkością około stu czterdziestu uderzeń na minutę.

- Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak całować? – spytała mnie lekko ochrypłym głosem.

- Jestem samoukiem. – zaśmiałem się cicho – Czyli przez twoje pytanie mam rozumieć, że ci się podobało?

- Noo... – zaczęła się przekomarzać – Było całkiem nieźle.

- Całkiem nieźle? Dziękuję... ty również całkiem nieźle całujesz.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała niewinnie.

- Powiem ci tylko tyle, że trzęsienie ziemi wyszło poza skalę.

Uśmiech jaki wykwitł na jej wargach był naprawdę cudowny.

- Jesteś niepoprawny.

- Tak. To cały ja. – przytaknąłem szczęśliwy jak pijany zając.

Rozsiedliśmy z powrotem wygodnie na piasku, tym razem jednak otoczyłem ją ramieniem, a ona położyła głowę na moim ramieniu.

- Skąd ty właściwie jesteś? – zapytałem – Raczej nie chodzisz do tutejszego liceum, gdyż jestem pewien, że bym cię znał. Chociażby z widzenia.

- Masz rację. Przyjechałam tu tylko na parę dni do rodziny na święta. Wracam do domu już jutro przed południem.

- Szkoda... – zaskoczyło mnie, że jutro już je nie będzie - Gdzie mieszkasz?

- Coniville w stanie Teksasie.

Roześmiałem się cicho.

- Co cię tak bawi? – zapytała.

- Przepraszam... właśnie wyobraziłem sobie ciebie pędzącą przez prerię na ognistym wierzchowcu, ubraną w kowbojski strój i rewolwerem u boku.

Parsknęła cicho.

- Może jeszcze żującą tytoń i spluwającą nim dookoła?

- Nie zaszkodziło by. – uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

- Zniszczę twój wizerunek mojej osoby, ale koni się boję, kapeluszy nie noszę, do broni czuję awersję, a tytoniem się brzydzę. – przekomarzała się żartobliwie – Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałam.

- O nie! – palcem podniosłem jej brodę do góry i spojrzałem łagodnie w oczy – Jestem daleki od jakiegokolwiek rozczarowania.

Ponownie ją pocałowałem. Tym razem krócej, lecz nie mniej namiętnie.

- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie robię tego często.

- Czego?

- Zwykle nie całuję się z chłopakami, których znam tak krótko jak ciebie.

- Również pragnąłbym ci coś wyznać. – powiedziałem z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Co takiego?

- Ja w ogóle nie całuję się z chłopakami!

- Ach ty! Jesteś okropny!

- Dziękuję, staram się jak mogę!

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliśmy przytuleni rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Zdumiało mnie jak szybko znalazłem z nią tak wiele wspólnych tematów. Rozmawialiśmy o naszych zainteresowaniach, dzieliliśmy się wspomnieniami z okresu szkoły, krytykowaliśmy polityków, wychwalaliśmy muzyków i ocenialiśmy najnowsze premiery kinowe. Niepostrzeżenie upływała minuta za minutą.

Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Popływamy? – rzuciłem propozycję skinieniem głowy wskazując na płaską jak stół powierzchnię oceanu widniejącą przed nami.

- Zwariowałeś? – zdumiała się – Teraz?

- No a kiedy? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie – Teraz woda jest najcieplejsza? Przez cały dzień nagrzewała się w trzydziesto stopniowym upale i teraz trzyma temperaturę.

- Naprawdę? – jeszcze się wahała.

- Jasne.

Poderwałem się z miejsca i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. Kiedy Laura złapała moją rękę, pomogłem jej wstać.

- Ale nie mam stroju kąpielowego. – broniła się ostatnimi argumentami.

- A po co ci strój kąpielowy. – wzruszyłem ramionami – Przecież możesz się kąpać w bieliźnie lub... jeżeli się wstydzisz... w tym co masz na sobie.

Zauważyłem jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Uważnie mi się przypatrywała.

- Obiecuję... – podniosłem dwa palce na znak przysięgi - ...że nie uczynię nic, czego byś sama nie chciała.

Byłem jak najbardziej szczery i to chyba poskutkowało. Laura zastanawiała się jeszcze parę sekund, jednak pokusa wzięcia orzeźwiającej kąpieli w końcu przeważyła.

- W porządku Jake. – uśmiechnęła się lekko – Pamiętaj jednak, co obiecałeś!

Przyciągnąłem ją lekko do siebie i pocałowałem delikatnie w usta.

- Ja zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa. No... a teraz biegiem do wody!

Ściągnąłem przez głowę koszulę, zzułem buty i szybko zrzuciłem spodnie pozostając w samych bokserkach. Wziąłem szybki rozbieg i całym impetem zanurkowałem do wody. Ciepła miękkość pochłonęła mnie bardzo szybko, jednak równie szybko się rozstąpiła gdy wynurzyłem głowę i zacząłem się rozglądać za Laurą. Gdy ją zauważyłem to zrobiło mi się w jednej sekundzie tak gorąco, że zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem woda wokół nie zagotowała.

Pozbyła się już sukienki i zmierzała właśnie w moim kierunku. Miała na sobie tylko białe koronkowe majteczki i staniczek w tym samym kolorze. Nie muszę wam chyba mówić, że wyglądała zachwycająco.

- Zachowuj się Jake. – upomniałem się półgłosem – Pamiętaj, że złożyłeś przyrzeczenie.

Na całe szczęście miałem silną wolę i obiecałem sobie solennie w duchu, że prędzej z nieba zaczną spadać hamburgery, niż ja złamię dane słowo.

CHRYSTE! Jak ja modliłem się o te hamburgery!

Tymczasem Laura wskoczyła do wody i rozgarnąwszy ją parę razy rękoma, szybko znalazła się tuż koło mnie. Dno znajdowało się już jakieś dwa metry pod naszymi stopami, jednak oboje bez większego problemu potrafiliśmy się utrzymać na powierzchni, nieznacznie poruszając tylko dłońmi.

- Fantastyczne uczucie! – wykrzyknęła radośnie dziewczyna.

- A nie mówiłem! – tryumfowałem – Mam więc rozumieć, że właśnie rozwiałem twoje wątpliwości.

- Nie wszystkie, ale część na pewno. – zajrzała mi przekornie w oczy – Należy ci się za to całus.

- Skoro tak... to chyba nie odmówię.

Odpowiedziałem i podpłynąłem do niej bliżej. Pocałunek był słodki, bardzo słodki, aż to nagle...

- O! Zdrajczyni! – prychając i kichając starałem się pozbyć wody z nosa.

Udałem święte oburzenie i miałem rację. Bowiem Laura korzystając z mojej chwilowej „dekoncentracji", której doznałem gdy mnie pocałowała, bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia wepchnęła mnie pod wodę. Byłem kompletnie nieprzygotowany, więc nic dziwnego, że napiłem się parę łyków oceanu.

- Trzeba było uważać! – tryumfowała.

W jednej sekundzie wiedziałem jak się je odwdzięczyć.

- Tak? To uważaj na TO!

Przyciągnąłem ją szybko do siebie i namiętnie pocałowałem. Z początku zaskoczona próbowała się opierać, ale jej opór został szybko przełamany. Poddała się i zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję. Czułem niesamowitą bliskość, jej prawie nagiego ciała tuż przy moim, co potęgowało jeszcze moje odczucia. Przerwałem ją całować dopiero wtedy, gdy zabrakło mi powietrza. Loren popatrzyła na mnie nieco nieprzytomnie.

- To było nie fair! – powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem, gdy nieco już ochłonęła.

Jednak tonowi jej głosu przeczył wyraz jej twarzy i oczu w których dostrzegłem niczym nie skrywane pożądanie. Ponownie wykazałem się opanowaniem i zarówno dla jej, jak i mojego bezpieczeństwa odsunąłem się o niej na niewielką odległość.

Laura najwyraźniej zrozumiała moje zachowanie, gdyż zanurkował na moment pod wodę po czym po paru sekundach pojawiła się z powrotem. Posłała mi oszałamiający uśmiech.

- To co? Ścigamy się?

- Jasne! – poszukałem wzrokiem jakiejś mety – O! Do tamtego drzewa unoszącego się na wodzie i z powrotem.

- OK.

- Uwaga! Trzy... dwa... jeden... START!

Ruszyliśmy sprintem przed siebie.

Przez następne dwadzieścia pięć minut, bawiliśmy się ciepłej wodzie jak para rozbrykanych przedszkolaków. Laura była naprawdę świetną pływaczką. Piruety, salta, nurkowanie na odległość, kolejne wyścigi... zabawa była naprawdę wyśmienita.

W jednym jednak momencie spojrzałem przelotnie na zegarek (na szczęście był wodoodporny) i ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że zostało już tylko pięć minut do północy.

- Lauro!

- Co?

- Wracamy na brzeg!

- Dlaczego? – w jej głosie brzmiało rozczarowanie.

- Jeszcze chwila, a przegapimy nadejście Nowego Roku.

- O raju! Zupełnie straciłam poczucie czasu! Wszystko przez ciebie! – zażartowała.

- No cóż... miło mi. – wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu – Ale teraz pędem do brzegu!Błyskawicznie dotarliśmy do suchego lądu i szybko doszliśmy do miejsca gdzie zostawiliśmy nasze ubrania. Usilnie starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na kuszące kształty Laury osłaniane tylko cienką, koronkową bielizną (do tego teraz mokrą – przylegającą do jej ciała niczym druga skóra), ale obawiam się, że nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło. Dziewczyna widziała to, jednak nie upomniała mnie ani razu, najwidoczniej doceniając moje starania w tej sprawie. Zgodnie postanowiliśmy się na razie nie ubierać, tylko poczekać, aż całkowicie wyschniemy.

Schyliłem się i podniosłem z piasku szampana, którego zwinąłem z mojego przyjęcia. Naśladując kelnera rodem z najlepszej restauracji, zaprezentowałem jej butelkę. Podczas tej pantomimy Laura na próżno usiłowała zachować poważną twarz.

- Co szanowna pani powie na ten wspaniały okaz musującego wina. – zaprezentowałem - Rocznik dziewięćdziesiąt osiem cechował się bardzo dobrymi zbiorami. Podobno ostro uderza do głowy, więc radzę go pić w niewielkich ilościach. Czy szanownej pani to odpowiada.

- Bardzo.

Zerknąłem na zegarek... pozostała niecała minuta do północy.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mam ze sobą żadnych kieliszków, więc wzniesiemy toast uczniowski... czyli z tak zwanego „gwinta". Nie przeszkadza ci to?

- Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. – uśmiechnęła się cudownie – Otwieraj!

- Cierpliwości! – uspokoiłem ją – Jeszcze całe piętnaście sekund... osiem... cztery... trzy... dwie... jedna... dwa tysiące!

Korek wystrzelił jak z armaty i zniknął w ciemności nocy. Na skutek gwałtownego rozprężenia gazów w środku butelki, złocisty napój od razu zaczął się wylewać. Podałem szybko butelkę dziewczynie. Ta pociągnęła nieduży łyk, po czym zaraz oddała ją mnie, dając znak, że jej już wystarczy. Ja również napiłem się tylko trochę. Nie chciałem aby z powodu alkoholu umknęła mi chociaż jedna chwila spędzona z Laurą. Prawie pełną butlę odstawiłem z powrotem na piasek.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Nowego Roku, Lauro!

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Nowego Roku, Jake! – odpowiedziała mi ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i delikatnie pocałowałem.

- Dzięki tobie, pędziłem najwspanialszego sylwestra w całym moim życiu! – szepnąłem cicho – Dziękuję...

- To samo mogę powiedzieć ja, ale...

Zawiesiła na moment głos.

- Ale co? – zapytałem się nie będąc pewien co ma na myśli.

- Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. – dokończyła i spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- TO!

Przyciągnęła moje usta do swoich i złożyła na nich najsłodszy pocałunek na świecie, pełen nieskrywanego pożądania, potrzeby bliskości drugiej osoby oraz niezwykle głębokiego uczucia. Pociągnęła mnie za sobą na srebrzysty piasek plaży dotąd, aż nie znalazłem się tuż obok niej. Jej wspaniałe i delikatne ciało delikatnie prężyło się pod moim dotykiem.

Zszokowany oderwałem się na moment od jej ust.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytałem w dalszym ciągu nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się dzieje – Przecież obiecałem ci, że nie...

- Ciii... – uciszyła mnie kładąc mi palec na ustach – Jutro wyjeżdżam i już cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczę. Ja chcę ciebie, a ty chcesz mnie. Obiecałeś, że nie zrobisz niczego, czego bym sama nie chciała. A ja właśnie tego pragnę!

- Czy jesteś tego absolutnie pewna. – upewniłem się po raz ostatni – Potem już nie będzie odwrotu.

- Całkowicie! – szepnęła, a oczy zasłoniła jej mgiełka pożądania – Kochaj mnie!

Tak też zrobiłem...

Wtedy po raz pierwszy kochałem się z dziewczyną. Połączyłem się w jedność ciał, dusz i umysłów. Było w tym coś niesamowicie pięknego i niepowtarzalnego. Jedno z tych doświadczeń w życiu, które należą tylko wybranych osób.

Parę godzin później Laura odeszła. Jej delikatna postać szybko zniknęła w mroku nocy. Wtedy to widziałem ją po raz ostatni. Jakaś jej część jednak, na zawsze już pozostała w moim sercu i w moim umyśle.

„_Co zrobiłeś mi, że nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć? Czemu winna jestem? Tylko mej miłości do ciebie..."_

Opuściłem dom rodzinny, gdy miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata. Co prawda rodzice namawiali mnie do pozostania jeszcze na jakiś czas, lecz ja pragnąłem się wreszcie całkowicie usamodzielnić. Mogłem sobie na to pozwolić, gdyż już od prawie trzech lat pracowałem jako konsultant w pewnej firmie komputerowej. Nie zaniedbywałem oczywiście mojej głównej pasji, którą od dawien, dawna było śpiewanie. Dlatego też złapałem jeszcze dodatkową pracę na weekendowe wieczory w pewnym niedużym nocnym klubie. Całkiem znośnie sobie z tym radziłem.

Po długich poszukiwaniach znalazłem w końcu maleńką kawalerkę w pobliżu centrum miasta w której, po szybkim zawarciu umowy najmu, rozlokowałem swoje wszystkie graty. Nie był to bynajmniej Ritz, niemniej jednak na moje ówczesne potrzeby wystarczało aż nadto. Powoli i z trudem stawiałem pierwsze kroki w kierunku dorosłego życia.

Po trzech latach pracy w firmie i grania w klubie nastąpił przełom. Przełom... przez duże „P". Pewnego dnia po wieczornym występie podszedł do mnie pewien facet. Widywałem go już parę razy w klubie, jednak nigdy go bliżej nie poznałem. Był na oko jakieś cztery-pięć lat starszy ode mnie, zawsze pod krawatem i w eleganckiej marynarce. Miał szczerą i uczciwą twarz, co sprawiało, że instynktownie wyczułem iż jest on godny zaufania.

Właśnie piłem zamówione piwo, gdy ten przysiadł tuż koło mnie.

- Witaj, nazywam się Kevin Dobson, czy mogę zamienić z tobą dwa słowa?

Uścisnąłem podaną mi dłoń.

- Jasne! Mam na imię Jake... w czym mogę ci pomóc?

- To nie tak Jake. Powinieneś się raczej spytać w czym ja ci mogę pomóc?

Uniosłem brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu i nie odpowiedziałem. O co temu gościowi chodziło? Chwilę później uzyskałem odpowiedź.

- Reprezentuję firmę zajmującą się promowaniem nowych artystów. – wyjaśnił – Byłbym zainteresowany nawiązaniem z tobą współpracy.

- Tak? – zdziwiłem się – Jesteś pierwszym, od którego słyszę taką propozycję.

- Moje szczęście... – zaśmiał się cicho – To jak, jesteś zainteresowany?

- Prawdę mówiąc niespecjalnie. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie – Ale dzięki za propozycję.

- Dlaczego? – w jego głosie brzmiało autentyczne zdziwienie – Przecież ty jesteś naprawdę dobry.

- Dzięki. – upiłem kolejny łyk piwa – Lecz ja traktuję śpiewanie tylko jako hobby, a nie sposób na zarabianie pieniędzy. Zresztą... mam już pracę.

- Wolisz siedzieć za biurkiem po osiem godzin dziennie za marne trzydzieści tysięcy dolarów rocznie.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, gdyż znacznie zawyżył moje obecne dochody i to o jakieś dziesięć tysięcy.

- Czyli chcesz zrobić ze mnie piosenkarza? – w dalszym ciągu nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co mówił.

- Tak. – odpowiedział po prostu.

- Dlaczego?

Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- Mam oko i potrafię dojrzeć obiecującą karierę. Ciebie obserwuję już od paru tygodni i jestem pewien, że nie mylę się w twojej ocenie. Naprawdę masz talent, a ja pomogę ci go tylko ujawnić.

W dalszym ciągu wahałem się niezdecydowany. To wszystko przecież spadło na mnie dość nagle. Ostatnim jednak zdaniem całkowicie mnie przekonał.

- Zaryzykuj! Co masz do stracenia?

Jego słowa wpadły do mojej głowy i przez chwilę odbijały się w moim umyśle niczym echo. Właściwie, dlaczego by nie? – zapytałem sam siebie – Nie mam nic do stracenia, a wiele do zyskania. Jeżeli nic z tego nie wyjdzie to i tak bez większego problemu znajdę inną pracę. W jednej chwili podjąłem decyzję.

- W porządku Kevin. Jeżeli ty chcesz się w to pakować, to czemu ja nie miałbym?

- A więc zgadzasz się?

Uścisnąłem podaną mi dłoń.

- Tak. To może być nawet zabawne. Drżyj świecie! Jake Conrad nadchodzi!

- To się nazywa duch walki! – stwierdził poważnie Kevin – Tak trzymać, a teraz słuchaj co mam ci do powiedzenia...

I tak oto cały ten przełom się zaczął.

Nie było łatwo, jednak już po paru tygodniach dziękowałem Bogu, że trafiłem na takiego, a nie innego menedżera. Kiedy tylko Kevin zabrał się do roboty wszystko zaczęło się toczyć w oszałamiającym tempie. Koncerty promocyjne, nagrywanie płyt i reklama naszego „małego" przedsięwzięcia. Totalna harówa i absolutny brak czasu... nie mniej jednak przynosiło to wszystko nader wymierne efekty. Udało się nam nadspodziewanie dobrze. Nie zamierzam się tu nad tym rozwodzić bo nie chcę wyjść na narcyza i chwalipiętę. Pozwólcie, że wspomnę tylko, że stałem się naprawdę sławny. Do tego stopnia, że nawet nie przypuszczałem, iż coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe. Wszystko co mnie w tamtym czasie otaczało było jak spełnienie snu i przez pewien okres czasu dosyć ostro bujałem w obłokach. Jednak zawsze jedna rzecz pozwalała mi bezpiecznie wrócić na ziemię i nie dawała spać po nocach. Jedno wspomnienie, które raz za razem wywoływało o mnie przyśpieszone bicie serca i niespokojne myśli...

Wspomnienie Casie Wilson.

W końcu miałem środki i możliwości aby zacząć jej szukać, i tak też zrobiłem. Ta dziewczyna dawno temu dała mi coś wyjątkowego, coś czego nawet nie da się opisać słowami. Wiarę w siebie i w lepsze jutro. Chciałem ją odnaleźć i podziękować, a na samą myśl o jej ponownym spotkaniu w gardle rosła mi ogromna gula nie do przełknięcia.

Jednak odnalezienie jej okazało się niewiarygodnie trudnym zadaniem. W końcu po wielu tygodniach wytężonej pracy, zaowocowało konkretnymi wynikami.

Siedziałem akurat w pokoju Kevina w naszej wytwórni płytowej, gdyż dostałem od niego wiadomość, że zdobył jakieś nowe informacje. Kiedy mój agent pojawił się w końcu w drzwiach od razu zadałem mu nurtujące mnie jak rak pytanie.

- Cześć Kevin. – przywitałem przyjaciela – Znalazłeś ją?

- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – nie ukrywał sarkazmu.

- Sie ma! – zreflektowałem się – Znalazłeś ją?

- Opłacało się wydać tyle forsy na detektywów. – powiedział tryumfująco.

- Serio? – nie mogłem uwierzyć – Wiesz gdzie ona jest?

Skinął głową.

- Starannie zacierała za sobą ślady. Jednak ją znalazłem... to znaczy – znaleźliśmy.

- Gdzie?

- New Reno.

- Reno? – zdziwiłem się – Kto by przypuszczał?

- „Największe małe miasto na świecie!"

Parsknąłem niecierpliwie.

- Nie musisz mi go reklamować. Podaj mi dokładny adres.

- Arena Drive 27. Parę kilometrów na południe od centrum miasta.

- Dzięki.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak... Biorę sobie tydzień wolnego. – zakomunikowałem.

- Co takiego? – zszokowany głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc – Nie możesz sobie pozwolić nawet na dwa dni odpoczynku, a co dopiero cały tydzień!

Poklepałem go pocieszająco po plecach.

- Coś wymyślisz! Jesteś przecież największym wciskaczem kitu na tej półkuli.

- Ale spotkania, wywiady, koncert w telewizji...

- Kevin! Wiesz, że kocham cię jak brata, ale... nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać, bo i tak zrobię to na co będę miał ochotę.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie i szybko zrozumiał, że nie żartuję.

- OK! Poprzekładam na inne terminy. Ludzie nawet się nie zorientują. – zastanowił się – Coś mi się zdaje, że dawno nie chorowałeś, prawda?

- Chorowałem? – nie zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi.

- No przecież nie powiem wszystkim, że zrobiłeś sobie wolne, żeby znaleźć „upadłą" gwiazdę estrady Casie Wilson. – zakomunikował z szatańskim uśmiechem – Co powiesz na potężną grypę?

- Grypa? Może być! Tylko więcej nie mów słowa „upadła"! – zgodziłem się łaskawie - Aha.. a' propos Casie... Czy detektywi dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej na temat drugiej sprawy, którą im zleciłem?

- Niezbyt wiele. – przyznał niechętnie – Wszelkie dane na temat jej pracy i operowania finansami są bardzo skrupulatnie strzeżone w kancelarii Andyego Robertsona.

- Robertson, to jej były agent? – dopytałem się.

- Tak. Casie Wilson była jedną z jego pierwszych naprawdę bogatych klientek. Andy podebrał ją jej ówczesnemu impresario i uczynił gwiazdą. Zajmował się jej karierą przez cztery lata, aż do czasu jej pamiętnego „upadku". Z tego co mi się obiło o uszy ma reputację bezwzględnego i nieprzejednanego w interesach. Nielichy wpływ na jego zachowanie ma również wpływ to, że jest świetnym prawnikiem. Nie tak dobrym jak ja... – dodał skromnie Kevin - ...ale i tak bardzo dobrym!

- Wiemy coś więcej o Robertsie?

- Niezbyt. Kiedy kariera Wilson upadła, Andy jakby dostał kopa. Dzięki swemu nieprzejednaniu i bezwzględności zdobył wysoką pozycję w branży muzycznej. Wszystkie sławy teraz chcą, aby reprezentował ich interesy. Zresztą przydomku „Menedżer Gwiazd" nie nadali mu tylko za piękne oczy.

- Tak... to akurat słyszałem. – przytaknąłem – Zresztą... przecież mi samemu ofiarowywał swoje usługi.

Kevin popatrzył na mnie z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach. Z trudem starał się zachować pokerową twarz.

- Kiedy?

- Jakieś półtora tygodnia temu, w klubie fitness. W saunie.

- Sukinsyn... działa za moimi plecami. To nieetyczne! – wybuchnął, po czym dodał ciszej – O czym rozmawialiście?

- Chciał mnie przekonać abym z ciebie zrezygnował i zatrudnił jego.

- A ty co na to? – lekkie drżenie w jego głosie było ledwo słyszalne.

- Najgrzeczniej jak tylko potrafiłem kazałem mu się odwalić, a następnie skrzyknąłem paru kumpli z siłowni, którzy wywlekli go za kołnierz i wywalili na zbity pysk.

- Czemu?

- Przypomina swoim zachowaniem szczura lub pluskwę, a tym i tym zdecydowanie się brzydzę.

- Dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał na pozór spokojnie.

- Bo nie było o czym, staruszku! – uspokoiłem go – Po prostu. Nie zamierzam zmieniać agenta. Według mnie ty jesteś najlepszy! Robertson nie dorasta ci do pięt.

O mało nie wybuchnąłem śmiechem, na widok przyjaciela oddychającego głęboko z ulgą.

- Uff... No toś mnie wystraszył. – burknął – Jeżeli chcesz mnie przyprawić o zawał serca to dalej strasz mnie takimi nowinami.

- Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. – zaśmiałem się.

- Pewnie rozumiesz moje zdziwienie i przestrach. – stwierdził – I to nie tylko z tego powodu, że płacisz mi pensję!

- Aha... – parsknąłem – Teraz już wiem o co ci chodzi.

- Eeeeee! Tak to z tobą gadać. – udawał zagniewanego, jednak od razu było widać jak poprawił mu się humor – Z wszystkiego od razu żartujesz.

- A ty niepotrzebnie robisz z igły-widły. – odparłem – Masz jeszcze coś o Casie?

- Wszelkie zdobyte dane masz w teczce na biurku.

Przekartkowałem szybko cienki brązowy zeszyt.

- Niezbyt wiele tego. - obwieściłem z lekką pretensją.

- Sam kazałeś skoncentrować się tylko i wyłącznie na okresie bezpośrednio poprzedzającym koniec jej kariery. – powiedział spokojnie – Potem, jakby zapadła się pod ziemię i dopiero teraz ją znaleźliśmy. Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie?

- Wal śmiało! – zachęciłem go.

- Dlaczego interesujesz się Casie Wilson? Co ona cię obchodzi? Nigdy mi tego nie zdradziłeś.

- To osobista sprawa. – powiedziałem spokojnie – Dużo jej zawdzięczam. Trochę trudno to wyjaśnić. Zresztą... pewnie nawet ona sama nie domyśla się, jak dużo.

Kevin popatrzył na mnie uważnie.

- W takim razie musisz coś jeszcze wiedzieć.

- Co? – zdumiał mnie poważny ton jego głosu.

- W tym jak Casie Wilson zniknęła z widoku jest coś nienaturalnego.

- W jakim sensie? – jego słowa zaintrygowały mnie.

- Zwykle jak ktoś w show biznesie znika z afisza, zamieszkuje w jakimś spokojnym miejscu rozpamiętując chwile sławy i chwaląc się przed znajomymi, jaki to on nie był. – ciągnął – Jednak zwykle nie ma większych problemów aby tą osobę odnaleźć. Nawet po wielu latach.

- Mów jaśniej. – zażądałem.

- Cholernie trudno nam było w ogóle wpaść na jakikolwiek jej ślad. Kilkakrotnie zmieniała miejsca zamieszkania oraz prace bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. To zdecydowanie nie jest w stylu osoby, która żyje sobie spokojnie po chwalebnej – acz krótkiej karierze. Znaleźliśmy ją tylko dlatego, że mamy mocne wejścia w Urzędzie Skarbowym w końcu, każdy musi płacić na tym świecie podatki. W ten właśnie, trochę nielegalny, sposób uzyskaliśmy jej obecny adres, który przed momentem ci dałem.

- Chcesz powiedzieć...

- Tak. – skinął poważnie głową - Ona się ukrywa.

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

- Ale to nie ma sensu! Przed kim? Czym?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – przyznał niechętnie – Jedno jest pewne...

- ?

- To nie jest zwykłe ukrywanie się przed dawnymi fanami czy niechlubną przeszłości. W jej postępowaniu jest zdecydowanie zbyt wiele chaotyczności. Wniosek jest jeden...

- Boi się. – dokończyłem za niego.

- Dokładnie.

Podrapałem się stropiony w głowę nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

- Niech to szlag trafi. Jest w tym trochę sensu.

- I to znacznie więcej niż byśmy chcieli.

- W porządku. – poderwałem się z fotela i poklepałem przyjaciela po plecach – Dzięki za informacje. Chyba będę już jechać. Przedzwoń na lotnisko, aby przygotowali mój samolot. Będę tam za jakieś dwie godziny, bo muszę jeszcze skoczyć do domu i się spakować.

Kevin skinął mi głową na pożegnanie.

- Załatwione! Trzymaj się i... uważaj. Twoją twarz znają praktycznie wszyscy, a jedziesz bez ochrony.

- Dobrze mamusiu. – rzuciłem z wyraźnym sarkazmem – Będę o tym pamiętał. Cześć!

Ruszyłem do wyjścia, jednak praktycznie w drzwiach jeszcze raz mnie zatrzymał.

- Aha... jeszcze jedno!

- Noo?

- Pamiętaj... masz grypę! Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś pytał.

- O Jezu! – jęknąłem bezsilnie i wyszedłem z biura.

Już na korytarzu natknąłem się na Bess, która powitała mnie jak zwykle z uśmiechem. Tachała oburącz jakąś wielką stertę papierzysk. Zmierzała prosto w kierunku gabinetu Kevina z którego przed momentem wyszedłem.

- Hej Jake! – powitała mnie – Gdzie się wymykasz?

- Ku przeznaczeniu. – zażartowałem.

- Aha. – obdarzyła mnie jednym ze swoich wiele mówiących spojrzeń – Kiedy już je znajdziesz, to powiadom mnie niezwłocznie.

- Masz to jak w banku. Trzymaj się! Do zobaczenia za tydzień!

- Jak to za tydzień? Jake ty nie moż...!

Dalsze jej słowa przerwały drzwi windy, które na głucho się za mną zamknęły. Nacisnąłem przycisk oznaczający piętro garażowe i zjechałem szybko na sam dół budynku w którym mieściła się filia wytwórni płytowej. Szybko odnalazłem swój samochód i zastartowałem silnik. Czarna Cobra AC ruszyła z cichym pomrukiem mocy dwustu koni mechanicznych uwięzionych pod maską. Kiedy podjechałem do bramy i zatrzymałem się przed szlabanem z budki obok wyszedł strażnik. Rozpoznał mnie i machnął tylko ręką abym przejeżdżał. Dociskając lekko gaz ruszyłem w kierunku swojego domu.

Lot odrzutowcem minął dość szybko, a ja bez większych problemów (co było dość rzadko spotykane) wmieszałem się w tłum. Dość sporą zasługę ponosiła w tym moja garderoba. Czapka z daszkiem naciągnięta mocno na czoło zasłaniając oczy, szary, bawełniany podkoszulek, ciemną bluzę z kapturem i moje ulubione stare jensy. To wszystko tak się różniło od mojego estradowego wizerunku (zwykle dość eleganckiego), że jakoś udało mi się przemknąć niezauważony. Oczywiście zdawałem sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że w bliższym kontakcie z fanami to „przebranie" zda się psu na budę, ale nie miałem wyjścia i tak w sumie to mnie to nie absolutnie nie obchodziło. Po prostu chwilowo miałem ochotę trochę odpocząć.

Opuściłem terminal, złapałem taksówkę i wpakowałem się do niej ze swoją torbą podróżną.

- Dokąd? – głos kierowcy był trochę zniekształcony spoza szklanej, kuloodpornej szyby.

- Zna pan tu jakąś dobrą wypożyczalnię samochodów?

- Duży Will ma najlepszy wybór w całym Reno.

- W takim razie... do Dużego Willa.

Umilkłem i zacząłem obserwować przesuwającą się za oknem samochodu panoramę miasta. Była około drugiej popołudniu, więc ulice Reno wprost tętniły życiem. Barwne potoki ludzi o różnych kolorach skóry przelewały się to z jednej, to z drugiej strony ulicy niczym baloniki w lunaparku. Niezliczone sklepy, kina, teatry i oczywiście kasyna ozdabiały swoje wejścia niezliczoną ilością reklam zachęcających do wstąpienia i zostawienia sporej ilości szmalu.

Po niespełna piętnastu minutach taksówka zatrzymała się przed bramą pomalowanego w krzykliwe barwy budynku. Za ogrodzeniem kłębiła się spora liczba aut czekających tylko na kolejnego frajera... to znaczy klienta. Wielki napis na dachu obwieszczał dumnie wszem i wobec – „Duży Will: Wypożyczalnia Samochodów".

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos taksówkarza.

- Dwadzieścia cztery pięćdziesiąt.

Dałem mu dwie dwudziestki i nie czekając na resztę wysiadłem z samochodu. Szybko przeszedłem do biura i postawiłem tam na ziemi swoją torbę. Na mój widok zza biurka podniósł się kurduplowaty facet z wielkimi sumiastymi wąsiskami. Jeżeli wierzyć licznym zdjęciom zdobiącym ściany biura, miałem do czynienia z samym szefem tego przedsiębiorstwa. Dużym Willem Baxterem.

- Witam! – uśmiechnął się szeroko na mój widok ukazując szereg krzywych zębów – Czym mogę szanownemu klientowi służyć?

- Potrzebuje nieduży, nie rzucający się w oczy samochód na okres jakiś czterech - pięciu dni. – poinformowałem – Byłoby jeszcze lepiej gdyby nie zepsuł się zaraz za pierwszym zakrętem.

- Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście. Nasze samochody są w świetnym stanie technicznym. – zapewnił szybko – Wydaje mi się, że mam coś odpowiedniego dla pana.

- Który?

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

- O tamten! – wskazał palcem nieduże, pokraczne „coś" stojące jakieś pięć metrów od miejsca w którym staliśmy – Bardzo dobry, mało pali, cichy.

- W porządku... może być. Wezmę go! – dla moich potrzeb był, aż nadto wystarczający.

- W takim razie zapraszam do biura. Podpiszemy dokumenty.

Wszedłem z nim z powrotem do pomieszczenia i usiadłem na krześle naprzeciw jego biurka.

- Na tydzień. To będzie osiemset czterdzieści dolarów. Proszę jeszcze o dowód tożsamości. – znowu się wyszczerzył – Wie pan... przepisy.

- Jasne, proszę oto one.

Wyciągnąłem z portfela prawo jazdy i swoją platynową kartę kredytową i podałem mu je. Zabawnie było obserwować jak jego brwi unoszą się najpierw lekko do góry na widok karty, której posiadacz musi mieć konto w wysokości przynajmniej dwustu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy dolarów, a później zaś jeszcze wyżej gdy doczytał moje nazwisko. Nie przesadzam jeśli powiem, ze szczęka opadła mu do samej ziemi. Po chwili oddał mi i kartę i dowód.

- Dziękuję panu panie... Conrad. – był lekko oszołomiony – Miło mi, że skorzystał pan z naszych usług.

- Dziękuję. Czy dostanę kluczyki? – zapytałem.

- Ach tak, oczywiście! Oto one!

Wziąłem kluczyki i podniósłszy swój bagaż z ziemi szybko przeszedłem do samochodu. Silnik ruszył bez problemu więc już po chwili jechałem w kierunku miasta. Zatrzymałem się jeszcze na moment w sklepie z pamiątkami i kupiłem dokładną mapę Reno z zaznaczonymi na niej wszystkimi, nawet najmniejszymi uliczkami. W ciągu paru minut odnalazłem szukaną przez siebie ulicę. Ruszyłem w kierunku mieszkania Casie.

Gdy po niespełna godzinie dojechałem na Arena Drive, zaparkowałem samochód i spacerkiem przeszedłem się poszukać odpowiedniego numeru domu. Była to okolica niedużych kamienic, brzydko utrzymanych. Niczym ściany żywopłotu ciągnęły się po jednej i po drugiej stronie niedużej ulicy. Wszędzie dokoła widać było zaparkowane samochody, a na chodnikach i pod wystawami gromadziło się liczne towarzystwo, począwszy od dzieci rysujących kredą na chodniku, poprzez młodzież i kończąc na dorosłych mieszkańcach, bezdomnych i lumpach leżących na chodniku w pijackim zamroczeniu. Ogółem, okolica przypominała swoim wyglądem scenografię z kiepskiego filmu kryminalnego z lat dwudziestych.

Zszokowany wodziłem wzrokiem po numerach domów, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tu właśnie mieszka obecnie Casie. Nie potrafiłem sobie nawet wyobrazić jak ona się czuje. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jej sytuacja jest aż tak dramatyczna. Po tym jak zmuszona okolicznościami zrezygnowała z kariery aktorskiej wydawało mi się, że mimo kłopotów finansowych udało się co nieco zaoszczędzić. W końcu zarabiała około ośmiu milionów dolarów rocznie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że aż tak jej się źle powodzi.

- Jezu, Casie! – jęknąłem cicho – Jak mogło do tego dojść?

Kiedy już zacząłem mieć nadzieję, że może pomyliłem dzielnice i ona mieszka zupełnie gdzie indziej, stanąłem przed kamienicą na której odrapanym murze widniały rdzawe litery. Dwadzieścia siedem. Zawahałem się przez chwilę jednak zaraz potem wszedłem do budynku. Zatrzymałem się przed przyczepionymi do ściany skrzynkami na listy. Czterdzieści mieszkań – czterdzieści tabliczek z nazwiskami. Powoli przesuwałem wzrokiem wzdłuż listy, aż znalazłem nazwisko którego szukałem. Wilson Casie. Mieszkanie numer trzydzieści osiem, ostatnie – piąte piętro. Ruszyłem powoli po skrzypiących schodach na górę, mijając „odpoczywających" po nocnej libacji kilku pijaków.

W końcu stanąłem przed jej drzwiami. Zdjąłem z głowy czapkę i wcisnąłem ją do kieszeni. Zawahałem się. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że będzie chciał się ze mną widzieć, że nie wyrzuci mnie od razu na zbity pysk dlatego, że wparowuję z buciorami w jej życie. Chryste! Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy mnie w ogóle pamięta. Dziesięć lat... dziesięć lat jej nie widziałem. Nie miałem pojęcia czy wyszła za mąż, czy ma dzieci, czy będzie chciała mnie znowu widzieć. Powoli zaczęły mnie ogarniać wątpliwości. Moja uniesiona do góry ręka, gotowa do zastukania w brązowe drzwi jej mieszkania, powoli zaczęła opadać.

Naraz moją uwagę zwrócił lekki szelest. Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem prosto na wielkiego szczura przebiegającego szybko przez korytarz i znikającego w ścianie.

NIE! – krzyknąłem w myślach – Nie odejdę stąd tak po prostu, zostawiając ją w tym syfie. Możliwe, że mnie znienawidzi za moje wtrącanie się w jej życie, ale prędzej wyrośnie mi kaktus na dłoni niż pozwolę na to, aby tak dalej żyła. Mocno zastukałem w drzwi.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza.

Ponowiłem pukanie. I tym razem nic. Zastukałem energicznie trzeci raz. Nic. Cisza. Najwyraźniej nie było jej w domu. Tego w swoim scenariuszu nie przewidziałem. Spróbowałem zastukać jeszcze raz. Zza pleców dobiegło mnie skrzypnięcie. Odwróciłem się i dojrzałem młodą kobietę, która przyglądała mi się przez szparę, bezpiecznie chroniona przez gruby łańcuch w drzwiach.

- Casie nie ma. – burknęła.

- A czy nie wie może pani gdzie jest? – zapytałem grzecznie.

- Czego to znowu od niej chcecie? – nie odpowiedziała mi – Przecież wczoraj zapłaciła już wam zaległy czynsz.

Najwidoczniej brała mnie za komornika.

- Myli mnie pani z kimś innym. Nie jestem z zarządu budynków.

Szpara w drzwiach poszerzyła się odrobinę.

- W takim razie kim pan jest?

- Jestem jej starym znajomym. Chciałbym tylko się z nią spotkać.

Drzwi zostały zamknięte i sekundę później dobiegł mnie z drugiej strony odgłos zdejmowanego łańcucha. Zaraz potem drzwi otwarły się i stanęła w nich moja rozmówczyni.

Mogła mieć około trzydziestu lat. Długie, czarne włosy miała spięte w koński ogon. Miała na sobie starą zniszczoną sukienkę, której wzór w kształcie niebieskawych kwiatków prawie całkowicie wyblakł. Na jej tak przecież młodej twarzy widoczne były ślady ogromnego zmęczenia. Ciemne podkowy pod oczami nadawały jej smutnego charakteru. Tuż za nią chował się mały, najwyżej dwuletni szkrab, dziewczynka.

Na chwilę, krótką jak mgnienie oka zamarłem ze zgrozy, że Casie również tak obecnie wygląda, jednak szybko się otrząsnąłem. Uśmiechnąłem się życzliwie do kobiety.

- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Jake Conrad.

- Anna. – przedstawiła się cicho.

- Czy nie mogłaby pani powiedzieć mi gdzie ona jest? Bardzo chciałbym z nią porozmawiać.

- Na pewno nie jest pan jakimś wierzycielem? – upewniła się.

Podniosłem dwa palce do góry.

- Słowo skauta. – przyrzekłem – Może mi pani pomóc?

Twarz kobiety rozpogodziła się trochę. Najwyraźniej mi uwierzyła.

- Jest w tej chwili w pracy.

- Gdzie dokładnie?

- Nie znam dokładnego adresu. Wiem tylko tyle, że ta restauracja jest w śródmieściu.

- Pracuje jako kelnerka?

- Tak. – skinęła lekko głową – Kończy pracę dopiero za jakieś trzy godziny.

- Ach tak... – mruknąłem lekko zawiedziony nieprzewidzianym obrotem spraw – Bardzo pani dziękuję za pomoc.

Odwróciłem się i już chciałem odejść, kiedy kobieta mnie jeszcze zawołała.

- Proszę pana!

- Tak?

- Jeżeli naprawdę jest pan jej przyjacielem. – powiedziała cicho – To musi pan ją przekonać, aby się stąd wyprowadziła.

- Dlaczego tak pani mówi? – zaintrygowała mnie.

- To dobra dziewczyna... – powiedziała powoli – Zbyt dobra jak na to miejsce. Mieszka tu dopiero od półtora miesiąca, jednak jeżeli tylko by miała taką możliwość, to powinna jak najszybciej stąd odejść. To miejsce niszczy ludzi. Dosłownie... niszczy!

Popatrzyłem na nią uważnie. Była śmiertelnie poważna.

- Obiecuję pani, że postaram się aby do tego doszło. Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc.

- Proszę. – odpowiedziała cicho i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Stałem parę sekund bez ruchu, po czym odwróciłem się i zszedłem powoli do samochodu. Ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że stał w miejscu w którym go zostawiłem. Nie skradziony, bez wybitych szyb ani ukradzionego radia, o dziwo miał też wszystkie koła. Wsiadłem do samochodu i ruszyłem na poszukiwanie jakiegoś hotelu. Widocznie taki szmelc nie był łakomym kąskiem nawet dla najgłodniejszego złodzieja. Nie ukrywam, że to mi akurat pasowało.

Znalazłem odpowiedni postój jakieś cztery przecznice dalej. Zwykły przydrożny motel, ale lepszy taki niż żaden. Co prawda równie dobrze mogłem zatrzymać się hotelu Hilton, przyjęli by mnie tam na pewno z wielką pompą, ale nie chciałem aby na załatwianie związanych z tym rzeczy zeszło mi pół wieczora. Zresztą... w końcu przecież miałem „grypę". Ha!

Kiedy dostałem się do pokoju, rzuciłem torbę na łóżko i wyciągnąłem swój telefon komórkowy. Wystukałem numer do biura Kevina i już po chwili uzyskałem połączenie.

- Dobson, słucham? – usłyszałem po drugiej stronie.

- Cześć, Kev. – przywitałem się – To ja.

- Jake! Więc jeszcze żyjesz? Nikt cię nie napadł, nie porwał, nie pobił...

- Daj spokój! Jakbyś tego nie zauważył, jestem dorosły i potrafię się o siebie zatroszczyć. Nie zapominaj o tym.

- To ty nie zapominaj, że twój majątek wynosi około trzystu osiemdziesięciu milionów dolarów. Z ogonkiem. Rozumiesz więc moje zdenerwowanie, że jesteś tam bez choćby jednego ochroniarza. Rzadko który krezus robi to co ty. Mało to jest świrów na świecie czyhającą tylko na forsę taką jak twoja?

- Czasami trochę przesadzasz z tą troską. Nie przejmuj się, poradzę sobie. – uspokoiłem go – Ale nie zadzwoniłem by się z tobą kłócić.

Z drugiej strony linii usłyszałem westchnięcie pełne bezradności.

- O co chodzi?

- Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę. Ale to naprawdę gigantyczną!

- Noo...?

- Wiesz, że nie musisz się zgodzić, ale zastanawiałem się czy nie mógłbyś spotkać się parę razy z Andym Robertsonem.

- A po jakie licho? Przecież ten dupek działa za moimi plecami. – usłyszałem jego zdziwiony głos.

- Pewna uporczywa myśl nie daje mi spokoju. – ciągnąłem – Jestem święcie przekonany, że on coś ukrywa.

- No dobra. – uspokoił się trochę – A gdy się z nim już spotkam to co wtedy?

- Narzekaj na mnie. – powiedziałem spokojnie.

- SŁUCHAM? – był lekko zszokowany.

- Tak. Narzekaj na mnie. – potwierdziłem - Wiesz... tak jak ty tylko potrafisz. Mów, że się ciebie nie słucham, jestem ze wszech miar upierdliwy, wszystkiego się czepiam i inne takie tam.

Z drugiej strony linii posłyszałem parsknięcie śmiechu.

- To nawet nie będę się za bardzo mijał z prawdą! He, he, he!

- Dowcipniś się znalazł. – udałem obrażonego – To jak zgadzasz się?

- Jasne, czemu nie? A co potem?

- Nic. Po prostu udawaj jego nowego przyjaciela.

- OK. Jestem na faceta trochę wnerwiony, ale postaram się niczego nie schrzanić. – zapewnił – Aha... jeszcze jedno!

- Co?

- Po co ci ten szczur?

- Mam pewne przeczucie odnośnie jego osoby.

- Mogę spytać jakie?

- Ależ możesz! – powiedziałem do słuchawki i rozłączyłem się.

Odłożyłem telefon na stolik i położyłem się na łóżku. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Miałem jeszcze jakieś dwie i pół godziny czasu. Postanowiłem trochę się zdrzemnąć. Obudziłem parę godzin później. Przetarłem oczy i zerknąłem na zegarek było wpół do siódmej. Wyszedłem z pokoju i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Wsiadłem do auta i pojechałem w kierunku domu Casie.

Gdy dotarłem na miejsce udało mi się zaparkować tuż przed wejściem. Wyszedłem na piętro gdzie znajdowało się jej mieszkanie i po raz drugi tego dnia stanąłem pod jej drzwiami. Tym razem nie wahałem się ani sekundy. Energicznie zastukałem w drzwi.

Przez parę sekund nic nie słyszałem i kiedy chciałem już ponowić pukanie usłyszałem po drugiej stronie szelest. Odgłos przekręcanego zamku zabrzmiał lekko przytłumiony. Drzwi się otworzyły się szeroko i stanęła w nich Casie Wilson.

Nie zmieniła się prawie w ogóle od czasu kiedy ją ostatni raz widziałem. Była oczywiście o te dziesięć lat starsza, jednak wyglądała jakby czas się jej nie imał. Była moją rówieśniczką, czyli miała dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Nieco krótsze niż przed laty blond włosy nosiła zapięte w kucyk, swobodnie opadający na ramiona. Jak zawsze była oszałamiająco piękna.

- Słucham pana?

Zapytała buńczucznie, jednak pod tym pytaniem kryła się niepewność, najwyraźniej mnie nie poznała.

- Witaj Casie. – uśmiechnąłem się cicho – To ja Jake Conrad. Pamiętasz mnie?

Przyjrzała się uważnie mojej postaci oczywiście największą uwagę skupiając na twarzy. Naraz w jej wzroku błysnęło jakieś delikatne światło. Podniosła dłoń do ust w geście kompletnego zaskoczenia.

- O Boże! Jake! – wykrztusiła.

- Miło cię znowu widzieć. Minęło sporo czasu.

- Ty tu...? Ale skąd... jak...? – pogubiła się – Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. – uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Jeżeli tylko mnie wpuścisz.

- S... słucham? – sprawiała wrażenie lekko zagubionej.

- Mogę wejść?

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

- Tak! Jasne, wejdź! – otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

Przeszedłem przez próg i rozglądnąłem się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znalazłem. Mieszkanie Casie było bardzo malutkie, jednak urządzone z prawdziwym gustem i smakiem. Dwa pokoje z kuchnią. Wszystko utrzymane bardzo schludnie i w wielkim porządku. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było dobry gust mieszkającej tu osoby. Rozejrzałem się szybko, czy nie ma u niej jeszcze kogoś innego i z pewnym irracjonalnym zadowoleniem stwierdziłem, że była sama. Stanąłem pośrodku większego pokoju, a dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi.

- Ładnie tu u ciebie. – zagaiłem.

- Dzięki. – usłyszałem jej cichy głos.

Nastąpiła chwila niezręcznego milczenia. Przerwała ją Casie.

- Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? – jej głos brzmiał poważnie – Jak mnie tu znalazłeś?

- To nie było łatwe. – powiedziałem szczerze – Zatrudniłem paru detektywów, którzy odnaleźli twoje obecne miejsce zamieszkania i stąd tu jestem.

- Detektywów? – zapytała – Dlaczego?

- Chciałem się znowu z tobą zobaczyć i... o czymś porozmawiać.

Zmierzyła mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem i zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Zacząłem odczuwać lekkie wibracje wokół żołądka.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponowała.

- Szklankę soku, jeśli można? Dzięki.

- Oczywiście. Zaraz wrócę. – gestem ręki wskazała kanapę – Rozgość się.

Posłusznie usiadłem na wskazanym miejscu i rozglądnąłem się po jej mieszkaniu. Po krótkiej chwili Casie przyszła z powrotem i podała mi sok. Sama również trzymała w dłoniach szklankę. Usiadła obok mnie i przyglądnęła mi się z zaciekawieniem ale i lekkim niepokojem.

- Co ty tu robisz Jake? – zapytała – Nie widzieliśmy się całe wieki. Prawdę mówiąc nie sądziłam, że Cię jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę. Sądziłam, że już dawno wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli.

- Nie mógłbym cię zapomnieć nawet gdybym bardzo tego chciał.

- Dlaczego tu przyjechałeś? Słyszałam o twojej karierze muzycznej... to naprawdę niewiarygodne, jednak nie rozumiem czemu mnie odnalazłeś?

- Przyjechałem bo chcę cię stąd zabrać.

Rzuciła mi spłoszone spojrzenie.

- Co to znaczy „Chcę cię stąd zabrać"?

- Dokładnie to co słychać. Chciałbym abyś wróciła ze mną do L.A. i abyś znowu zaczęła śpiewać.

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową i zerwała się na nogi.

- O czym ty gadasz? Nie ma mowy...

- Ej! Tylko nie to...

O kurde! Co to było?

ŁUP!

O! Znowu!

ŁUP!

Zupełnie jakbym dostał potężnego kopa w tyłek. Przypominam sobie rozmowę z Casie, a tu nagle się we wszystkim gubię. Straciłem calutki wątek. Zupełnie jakby całe to pierwsze spotkanie najwyraźniej mi umknęło. Diabli wiedzą czemu? Chce mi się spać... o dziwo to tak naprawdę. Kleją mi się oczy a umysł coraz bardziej chce uciec w niepamięć. Powieki coraz bardziej mi ciążą nie mówiąc już o ziewaniu. W końcu to był naprawdę ciężki dzień... a może cała wieczność.

Zaraz!

To nie tak! Wcale nie straciłem wątku! Teraz to zajarzyłem! Teraz wspomnienia atakują mnie jak rozpędzony pociąg pozbawiony hamulców. Aż trudno mi to wszystko ogarnąć. Pamiętam ogólnie co się potem stało jednak, żadnych większych szczegółów. Ciekawe czemu się tak dzieje?

Pamiętam, że się z Casie pokłóciłem. Starałem się ją przekonać do mego pomysłu, ale ona była nieubłagana. Po jej minie widziałem, że jest śmiertelnie przerażona. Nie ufała mi. Zresztą trudno się jej dziwić... sam bym sobie nie ufał w takiej sytuacji w jakiej była ona. Ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki zjawia się ktoś kto chce przewrócić jej życie do góry nogami. No powiedzcie sami czy to się zdarza na co dzień. Na szczęście udało mi się ją w końcu uspokoić i opowiedziała mi co się z nią przez te wszystkie lata działo. W miarę jej opowiadania narastała we mnie straszliwa wściekłość na Andyego Robertsona, jej byłego agenta. Wcześniejsze przeczucie co do tego dupka mnie nie myliło, gdyż to on bezpośrednio doprowadził do końca jej karierę muzyczną. Wszystko zaczęło się układać w logiczną całość, a w mojej głowie zaczął się pomalutku krystalizować plan odpowiedniej zemsty na tym padalcu.

WOW!

Znowu się coś zmieniło. Wszystko zaczyna się uspokajać. To chyba przez te emocje wynikające ze spotkania z dziewczyną. Pamiętam już w miarę dokładnie, że w pewnym momencie ktoś zastukał do drzwi. Casie poszła otworzyć i do środka weszła kobieta z małym chłopcem. Poznałem ją. To była ta sąsiadka Casie z którą wcześniej udało mi się pogadać przed drzwiami. Casie przeprosiła mnie na chwilę i poszła z nią do kuchni coś obgadać, a tymczasem smyk przysiadł obok mnie i włączył telewizor na kreskówki. Z jego zachowania, jak i ze sposobu w jaki powitała go dziewczyna domyśliłem się, że musiał być tu nader częstym gościem. Mam dobry kontakt z dzieciakami toteż po chwili wiedziałem już, że mały ma na imię Mark a jego mama Anna. W parę chwil się zakumplowaliśmy i zaczęliśmy zaśmiewać się z kolejnego odcinka „Krowy i Kurczaka". Po niespełna pięciu minutach Anna i Casie wróciły z powrotem i musieliśmy skończyć nasze oglądanie. Mark zamachał mi wesoło po czym wypadł szybko za drzwi i zniknął na korytarzu. Patrzyłem za nim przez chwilę po czym przeniosłem wzrok na Casie, która miała lekko zamyślony wzrok.

- Miły dzieciak. – uśmiechnąłem się – Co mu jest? Wydawał się jakiś nieswój.

- Umiera. – powiedziała cicho.

Zmartwiałem.

- Co takiego?

Popatrzyła na mnie smutno.

- Cierpi na chorobę zwaną Zespołem Henryego. Jest to pewien rodzaj zakażenia krwi. Pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Jeden przypadek na sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. Chorują na niego dzieci w wieku Marka. To śmiertelna choroba.

Pokręciłem głową w niedowierzaniu. Czułem się jakbym dostał pałką w twarz. Nie mogłem zaakceptować faktu, że ten dzieciak z którym tak dobrze mi się przed momentem rozmawiało jest skazany na śmierć.

- Niemożliwe. – wykrztusiłem – Przecież on jest taki radosny, taki... żywy!

Pokiwała smutno głową, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

- To jest jeszcze wczesne stadium choroby. Wykryto ją u niego parę miesięcy temu.

- Czy nie można tego leczyć?

- Podobno tak... ale nie wiem w jaki sposób.

- A jego matka... Anna. – zapytałem – Czy nie chodziła z nim do lekarza?

Skinęła smutno głową.

- Jasne, że chodziła... ale wkrótce przestała. Lekarze są bardzo drodzy, a na tych pierwszych parę wizyt Anna straciła wszelkie swoje oszczędności. Nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Nie mówię już o pożyczce, gdyż żaden bank nie podżyruje jej nic przy jej dochodach.

Podrapałem się stropiony w głowę.

- A ubezpieczenie? – nie ustępowałem – Przecież pokrywają zwykle koszty leczenia!

- Zejdź ze szklanej wieży Jake i zastanów się! – zatoczyła ręką półkole – Popatrz na tych wszystkich ludzi.

Zrobiłem jak kazała. Szare ulice, szarzy ludzie, szara rzeczywistość.

- Sama bieda. – ciągnęła dalej – Czy myślisz, że kogokolwiek z nich stać na wykupienie polisy ubezpieczeniowej? Otóż nie! Tak samo jest w przypadku Anny i jej syna.

- Przecież są jeszcze liczne fundacje na rzecz chorujących ciężko dzieci. Nie próbowaliście się do nich zwrócić?

- Oczywiście, że tak. – powiedziała – I wiesz co to dało?

- Co?

- Anna ubiegała się o pomoc w siedmiu różnych fundacjach. I wiesz ile jej po paru miesiącach zabiegów przysłali?

Nie odpowiedziałem tylko słuchałem.

- Czterdzieści dwa dolary i dwadzieścia pięć centów. – oznajmiła ponuro.

- To niemożliwe! – wykrztusiłem.

- A jednak! – westchnęła nieco już spokojniejsza.

- Jezu! Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić co ona czuje w tej chwili.

- Całymi dniami obserwuje Marka bawiącego się i skaczącego dookoła, mając świadomość, że jej jedyne dziecko powoli gaśnie. – mówiła spokojnie, lecz w jej głosie przebijał się wielki ból – Z chęcią oddała by swoje własne życie, byle tylko uratować swoje dziecko.

Oboje umilkliśmy zupełnie nie wiedząc o czym dalej rozmawiać. Zamknąłem oczy i ukazał się w umyśle obraz uśmiechniętego dzieciaka. Bezwiednie zacisnąłem pięści.

Trzy godziny później wróciłem do hotelu z pewnym postanowieniem. Siadłem na łóżku i włączyłem telewizor ściszając fonię. Z kieszeni kurtki wyciągnąłem komórkę i wystukałem numer mojego lekarza. Po kilku chwilach po drugiej stronie zabrzmiał zaspany głos.

- Benedict, słucham?

- Dobry wieczór doktorze. – przywitałem się – Mówi Jake Conrad.

- Jake! – usłyszałem wyrzut – Czy wiesz która jest godzina?

Spojrzałem na zegarek.

- Tam gdzie ja jestem, dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści cztery.

- A gdzie jesteś?

- W Reno.

- Noo... to dodaj jeszcze godzinę do zmiany strefy czasowej i jeszcze raz odpowiedz.

- Przepraszam doktorze, kompletnie zapomniałem. Obudziłem pana?

- Nie. Jednak miałem się zamiar już kłaść spać. O co chodzi?

- Czy mógłby mi pan coś powiedzieć o Zespole Henryego?

Po drugiej stronie zapadła krótka cisza, najwyraźniej spowodowana zaskoczeniem.

- Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał się – Chyba nie myślisz, że na to chorujesz? Jeżeli tak to wiedz, że wszystkie twoje wyniki były ostatnio...

- Nie, nie, nie! – przerwałem mu – Nie chodzi o mnie tylko o mojego przyjaciela.

- Ach... rozumiem. Przykro mi. – odpowiedział – Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Może mi pan coś o niej powiedzieć?

- To trochę skomplikowane więc powiem trochę ogólnie. Jest to wirusowe zapalenie krwi charakteryzujące się dość długim procesem inkubacji, ale szybkim przebiegiem w ramach właściwej choroby. Niestety bez odpowiedniego leczenia jest w stu procentach śmiertelna.

- Czyli jest również całkowicie wyleczalna? – poczułem wstępujące we mnie nowe siły.

- Tak. Oczywiście wszystko zależy jeszcze od stadium choroby. Jak tam twój przyjaciel?

- Podobno jest we wczesnym stadium. Według oceny lekarzy zostało mu dwa i pół roku.

- Hmm... nie jest to znowu tak dobrze, ale nie jest też tak tragicznie.

- W jaki sposób się to leczy doktorze?

- Niezbędne jest w tym przypadku stosowanie kuracji wzmacniającej krew oraz procesy odpornościowe organizmu pacjenta. Kuracja jest jednak dość, a co za tym idzie bardzo kosztowna.

- Ile?

- Całkowity koszt powinien się zamknąć w kwocie około stu trzydziestu tysięcy dolarów.

Wzruszyłem ramionami zapominając, że doktora nie ma przy mnie.

- Pieniądze to najmniejszy problem doktorze. – stwierdziłem – Najważniejsze, że choroba jest wyleczalna. Dziękuję panu doktorze.

- Zawsze do usług Jake.

- Aha... jeszcze jedno! – przypomniałem sobie o czymś.

- Czy zna pan numery telefonów jakiś porządnych fundacji zajmujących się chorymi dziećmi? Najlepiej w Reno.

- Tak. Trzymam wszystkie adresy w biurku.

- Czy mógłby mi pan podać numer najlepszej z nich?

- Oczywiście. Masz coś do pisania?

- Tak.

- W takim razie...

Zapisałem podany numer telefonu i adres. Dzięki jakiemuś szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności fundacja miała swoją siedzibę bardzo niedaleko miejsca w którym miszkałem i według opinii doktora była to bardzo doba instytucja.

- Mam nadzieję, że twój przyjaciel wyjdzie z tego. – powiedział do mnie na pożegnanie.

- Ja również doktorze, ja również. – odpowiedziałem cicho.

Podziękowałem mu i rozłączyłem się. W następnej kolejności zadzwoniłem do Kevina. Tak jak przeczuwałem zastałem go jeszcze w biurze. Po pierwszym sygnale podniósł słuchawkę.

- Cześć Kevin.

- Witaj Jake. Co u ciebie?

- W porządku. Jak tam sprawa z Robertsonem?

- Tak jak prosiłeś spotkałem się z nim. Raz przedwczoraj i raz dzisiaj. Do tego umówiliśmy się jeszcze na jutro na partyjkę golfa.

- Nieźle ci idzie. – gwizdnąłem z podziwem.

- Sam mówiłeś, że jestem mistrzem we wciskaniu kitu. Robertson może i jest dobrym kanciarzem, ale jest również skończonym kretynem.

- To dobrze.

- Jake... może byś mnie wreszcie oświecił o co ci dokładnie z nim chodzi, bo szczerze muszę ci się przyznać, iż czuję, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam i w którymś pięknym momencie wybiję temu szczylowi wszystkie zęby.

- Co się stało? – zdziwiłem się.

- Robertson to prawdziwa gnida. Uwierz mi... znam się na tym. – ciągnął z odrazą – Przebywanie z nim napawa mnie niewiarygodnym wprost obrzydzeniem. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wrócisz to dasz mi jakiś wystarczający powód dlaczego tak się poświęcałem?

- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię jak tylko wrócę. – obiecałem spokojnie – Masz na to moje słowo.

- No to w porządku. – usłyszałem jego mruknięcie.

- Myślisz, że zaczyna ci ufać.

Zastanawiał się przez moment.

- Trochę trudno to stwierdzić po zaledwie dwóch spotkaniach , ale myślę, że... tak. – zauważył – Trudno tego nie zauważyć... Robertson jest straszliwie na ciebie cięty, pewnie dlatego, że go kazałeś wtedy wyrzucić z Fitness Klubu.

- No cóż, ma pełne prawo. He, he, he! – zaśmiałem się złośliwie – A ty jak sobie radzisz?

- Nadaję na ciebie jak jasna cholera! – powiedział z nieukrywaną satysfakcją – Tak jak mi przykazałeś. Ciągle mu powtarzam jakim to jesteś strasznym dupkiem i jak ciągnę od ciebie forsę!

- Doskonale! – ucieszyłem się – Tak trzymaj, tylko nie przesadzaj za bardzo, aby nie nabrał podejrzeń.

- Nie ucz matki dzieci rodzić! – upomniał mnie żartobliwie – Wiem doskonale jak „stopniować napięcie".

- No to w porządku. – uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Najważniejsze jest to, aby zaczął cię uważać za przyjaciela.

Po drugiej stronie zabrzmiało westchnienie.

- Postaram się jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Ale pamiętaj, że robię to tylko dlatego, że mnie o to prosiłeś.

- Doceniam to staruszku. – powiedziałem – Jeszcze jedno!

- Mów.

- Czy mógłbyś przy najbliższym spotkaniu z Robertsonem niby to mimochodem wspomnieć o planowanych przeze mnie zmianach w moim kontrakcie z firmami płytowymi?

- Chcesz zmienić kontrakt? – wykrztusił zaszokowany – Mówisz serio?

- Spokojnie staruszku, bo mi dostaniesz zawału. – zmitygowałem go – Pamiętaj, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię jak wrócę. Możesz zrobić to o co cię proszę?

- No dobra. – zgodził się niechętnie – Ale jak tylko przyjedziesz to musimy poważnie pogadać.

- Słowo harcerza. Trzymaj się.

- Na razie.

Wyłączyłem telefon i rozparłem się wygodnie na łóżku. Jak na razie wszystko szło jak najbardziej po mojej myśli. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie jak teraz, to za niecały miesiąc wybuchnie prawdziwa bomba. I to ja podpalę do niej lont.

Nagle przed oczami pojawił mi się obraz małego Marka z kamienicy Casie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na jego wspomnienie. Jutro czekał mnie pracowity dzień.

Po chwili już spałem.

- Dzień dobry panie Conrad. Nazywam się Smith i jestem prezesem tej fundacji. To dla nas wielki zaszczyt, że nas pan odwiedził. W czym możemy panu pomóc?

Znajdowałem się w siedzibie „Medi-Care", której adres podał mi wczoraj wieczorem doktorek. Jednym z dogodnych cech bycia bogatym i sławnym jest to, że rzadko każą ci czekać na odbycie interesującej cię rozmowy. Tak było i tym razem. Mimo, że nie byłem umówiony na konkretną godzinę, to zostałem przyjęty natychmiast u dyrektora fundacji jak tylko znalazłem się w jego biurze.

Rozsiadłem się w wygodnym skórzanym fotelu i lekko się uśmiechnąłem do siedzącego naprzeciw mnie, za szerokim mahoniowym biurkiem, dyrektora.

- Mam do pana pewną prośbę i zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłby mi pan w niej pomóc? – zacząłem.

- Słucham pana? – zapytał grzecznie.

- Chciałbym wpłacić pewną dotację na państwa fundację.

- Rozumiem. – patrzył na mnie zza okularów – Jaką sumę ma pan na myśli?

- Dwa miliony dolarów.

Mój rozmówca przełknął głośno ślinę.

- To... to bardzo szczodry dar z pańskiej strony. Dzięki niemu pomożemy bardzo wielu dzieciom.

- Nie wątpię. – uśmiechnąłem się lekko – A'propos dzieci, mam do państwa fundacji jeszcze jedną, bardzo delikatną sprawę.

- Proszę powiedzieć, na pewno coś na nią poradzimy.

- Do tych dwóch milionów dołożę jeszcze dwieście tysięcy, tylko chciałbym aby te dodatkowe pieniądze pokryły za pośrednictwem fundacji, koszty leczenia wskazanej przeze mnie osoby.

Prezes spojrzał na mnie lekko zaskoczony.

- To dosyć niezwykłe życzenie, jednak myślę, że bez najmniejszych problemów możemy się do niego zastosować.

- To doskonale! – zatarłem z zadowolenia ręce – W takim razie wypiszę panu czek. Może być czek?

- Tak, tak! Oczywiście.

Wypisałem szybko czek i chwilę później moje konto odchudziło się o dwa miliony z hakiem. Podałem druczek Smithowi a ten przyjął go i wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą ja uścisnąłem. Transakcja została sfinalizowana.

- Mam do pana jeszcze jedną prośbę.

- Słucham?

- Bardzo liczę na państwa dyskrecję. – powiedziałem poważnie – Chciałbym zachować całkowitą anonimowość zarówno jeżeli chodzi o główny datek, jak i o te dodatkowe dwieście tysięcy. Bardzo zależy mi na tym, aby ta osoba o której wspomniałem nie dowiedziała się, kto sfinansował jej leczenie.

- Rozumiem. Zastosujemy się do pańskiego życzenia. – dyrektor skinął potakująco głową – Nasza fundacja zapewnia całkowitą dyskrecję, jeżeli tylko nasi darczyńcy tego chcą.

- Najlepiej by było, gdyby propozycja pokrycia kosztów leczenia wyszła od samej „Medi-Care". – zaproponowałem – Wtedy to, wszelkie podejrzenia znikną zanim w ogóle powstaną.

- To doskonałe rozwiązanie. – wyciągnął z szuflady brązowawy formularz – Czy mógłby pan teraz podać dane tej osoby.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedziałem – Mark Antonelli, ma sześć lat i cierpi na przypadłość zwaną Zespołem Henryego. Jego matka nazywa się Anna. Mieszkają w Reno, na Arena Drive 27. Numer mieszkania trzydzieści dziewięć. Zapisał pan?

- Tak.

- Wszelkich dokładniejszych danych może państwu udzielić matka dziecka oraz lekarz który leczył dziecko do tej pory. Coś jeszcze?

- Mam wszelkie potrzebne dane.

- Życzyłbym sobie, aby mały był leczony w najlepszym szpitalu jaki się tylko w Reno znajduje. Proszę mu również zapewnić najlepszą opiekę medyczną jak tylko istnieje. – ciągnąłem – Gdyby brakowało panu pieniędzy to proszę mnie poinformować, a dośle odpowiednią sumę. O to moja wizytówka.

Podałem mu zadrukowany kawałek papieru, który ten natychmiast schował do swojego notesu. Wstaliśmy i uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce. Wiedziałem, że dobrze wybrałem z „Medi-Care" i byłem pewien, że świetni wykonają to co im zleciłem.

- Byłbym wdzięczny gdyby ta sprawa była załatwiona jak najszybciej. – dodałem na zakończenie – Bardzo zależy mi na zdrowiu tego chłopca. Rozumiemy się?

- Najzupełniej.

- W takim razie do widzenia i dziękuję za przysługę, jestem pańskim dłużnikiem.

- Proszę bardzo, ale to raczej my jesteśmy pańskimi dłużnikami. Do widzenia panu.

Wyszedłem swobodnym krokiem z siedziby fundacji i ruszyłem na miasto.

Wieczór nadszedł bardzo szybko, a ja wybrałem się ponownie do Casie, gdyż umówiliśmy się jeszcze poprzedniego dnia. Wstąpiłem po drodze do chińskiej knajpki i wybrałem parę dań na kolację. Kiedy zastukałem w drzwi jej mieszkania, otwarła mi prawie natychmiast.

- Hej! - przywitałem ją z uśmiechem targając oburącz dwie wielkie torby – Przyniosłem strawę.

Wszedłem do środka i ruszyłem w kierunku kuchni.

- Widzę. – oczy jej się śmiały – Nie musiałeś wykupywać jednak całego sklepu.

- Dziewczyno! – udałem zdumienie – Ty sobie nawet nie zdajesz sprawy jakie ja pochłaniam duże ilości jedzenia.

- Taki z ciebie głodomór?

- Jasne. – rozstawiłem zakupy na półkach i wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu – Zapewniam cię, że gdybyś znalazła się ze mną na bezludnej wyspie, a dookoła nie było by nic do jedzenia, na pewno bym cię zjadł.

- Całe szczęście, że rzadko znajdują się bezludne wyspy bez choćby najmniejszych owoców. – zaśmiała się lekko.

- Ech... – westchnąłem – My tak tu gadu-gadu, a jedzenie stygnie. Głodna?

- Jak wilk.

Rozsiedliśmy się przed włączonym telewizorem. Akurat szedł Jay Lenno Show.

- Co wolisz? – zapytałem – Kaczka po pekińsku czy kurczak Czen-Fu?

- Kaczkę. – wybrała – Masz jakieś sałatki?

- Są.

- A dokładniej? – nie ustępowała.

- Cztery rodzaje surówek, pyszne lody, pikantne zupki i czego jeszcze tylko głodna dusza zapragnie.

Patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Zwariowałeś!

- Zwariowałeś... to moje drugie imię. – uśmiechnąłem się niezrażony – Chociaż... NIE! Na drugie mam Jeremiasz, ale jak komuś zdradzisz to Cię uduszę! W takim razie Zwariowałeś mam na trzecie...

Mój dalszy wywód przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Casie wstała z kanapy i otworzyła je. W drzwiach stanęła zapłakana znajoma postać. Ja również wstałem i patrzyłem na nią zaskoczony.

- Jezu, Anna! – w głosie Casie słychać było przestrach – Co się stało? Coś z Markiem?

- Nie, nie, nie! – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie – To po prostu łzy szczęścia.

- Wejdź do środka. – zaprosiła przyjaciółkę – Mów o co chodzi.

Pięć minut temu wyszedł ode mnie przedstawiciel fundacji „Medi-Care". – wyjaśniła – Przyniósł nam bardzo dobrą wiadomość.

„Szybko działają, a to im się chwali!" – pomyślałem i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Domyślałem się jaką to wiadomość przekaże nam zaraz mama Marka. Sekundę później upewniłem się całkowicie w swoich przypuszczeniach.

- Mój synek... – oznajmiła radośnie – Poinformowano mnie, że fundacja zadecydowała o przyznaniu funduszy na jego kurację. Pokrywają wszystkie koszty.

- To fantastycznie! – ucieszyła się Casie – Jak to się szczęśliwie złożyło!

- Tak . – przytaknęła Anna – Już jutro mamy pierwszą wizytę.

- Gratuluję ci Anno. – powiedziałem cicho – To naprawdę wspaniała wiadomość. Teraz na pewno Mark zostanie całkowicie wyleczony.

- Dziękuję Jake. – spojrzała na mnie – Ja również jestem teraz tego pewna.

Zwróciła się do Casie.

- To ja już lepiej pójdę do mojego synka. – uśmiechnęła się – Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszy. Chciałam ci tylko o tym powiedzieć. Dobranoc.

- Cześć. – pożegnała się z nią Casie – Jutro wpadnę do ciebie to wszystko dokładnie mi opowiesz.

- Jasne. Cześć Jake.

- Cześć Anno. – pożegnałem ją.

Gdy zamknęła się za nią drzwi, a Casie odwróciła się w moją stronę, na jej twarzy widoczne było wielkie szczęście. Przeczesała palcami swoje gęste, opadające na ramiona włosy.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – westchnęła – Co za szczęście dla niej i dla Marka!

- Widzisz? – powiedziałem cicho – Nigdy nie wolno się załamywać. Zawsze ze złego, prędzej czy później wychodzi coś dobrego.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie, a ja poczułem jakby mi wyrosły skrzydła.

- Wiesz co Jake? – zapytała – W tej chwili nie jestem w stanie się z tobą nie zgodzić.

- No i o to chodzi? – zaśmiałem się – Chodźmy jeść, bo jedzenie stygnie!

Zadowolenie i pełni dobrych myśli usiedliśmy z powrotem przed telewizorem i zaczęliśmy ze smakiem zajadać oraz rozmawiać na wszystkie możliwe tematy. Wszystkie... z wyjątkiem tego najważniejszego, który chciałem jeszcze dziś wieczorem poruszyć.

Wkrótce nadarzył się ku temu odpowiedni moment.

Akurat skończyliśmy jeść kolację, kiedy z telewizorze zaczął lecieć program „Wydarzenia i plotki". Jeden z wielu mu podobnych magazynów komentujących życie „bogatych i sławnych". Jednym z wielu minusów bycia osobą publiczną jest to, że prywatność to pojęcie nad wyraz względne. W zasadzie... to istnieje ono tylko na papierze. Plotki, komentarze, wymysły wzięte nie wiadomo skąd, jak nic przylepiają się do własnej osoby. Osobiście nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi, gdyż z doświadczenia wiem, że prędzej czy później wszystkie wymysły umierają śmiercią naturalną. W zasadzie to... zwykle bardzo mnie te wszystkie niesprawdzone przez nikogo informacje na mój temat śmieszyły. Tym razem również tak było.

_- A teraz informacje z wielkiego świata. – _poinformował reporter programu_ – Z nieoficjalnych źródeł dowiedzieliśmy się, że słynny piosenkarz i aktor – Jake Conrad wcale nie jest chory, jak to poinformował jego agent, tylko wybrał się na krótkie wakacje na jedną z wysepek Morza Karaibskiego w towarzystwie jednej z najbardziej znanych modelek na świecie Luciany Galducci. Para postanowiła odpocząć od rzeszy fanów i zregenerować swoje siły. Wkrótce zaprezentujemy państwu w naszym programie zdjęcia zakochanej pary na jednej ze złotych plaż Karaibów._

- Ma zdrowie facet. – parsknąłem śmiechem gdy wysłuchałem do końca sprawozdania i wyłączyłem telewizor – Zawsze zastanawia mnie skąd oni biorą te wszystkie „pewne informacje"?

- Mają swoje źródła. – westchnęła smutno Casie – Z czasem takie gadanie może naprawdę uprzykrzyć człowiekowi życie.

Spojrzałem na nią uważnie.

- Mówisz o sobie?

- Między innymi. – odparła – Trudno jest się pozbyć niechlubnej przeszłości.

- Przecież to nie była twoja wina. – nie ustępowałem.

- Tak. – przyznała – Ale wiesz o tym tylko ty, ja i Robertson.

- W takim razie udowodnij wszystkim innym, że się mylą. – zaproponowałem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wróć ze mą do Los Angeles. – powiedziałem poważnie.

Zerwała się gwałtownie z kanapy i pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie! To niemożliwe!

- Dlaczego? – zapytałem – Pamiętasz, że już ci to proponowałem, a ty powiedziałaś, że się zastanowisz. Teraz ponawiam swoją propozycję.

- Jake, zrozum! – jej głos brzmiał błagalnie – Ja nie mogę tam wrócić. Nie po tym co się stało.

- Bzdura! – zaczął we mnie narastać gniew – Nie ponosisz najmniejszej winy za to co się stało, i nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego nie chcesz walczyć o to co ci się słusznie należy od życia?

- To nie tak...

- Chwyciłem ją za ramiona i miałem ochotę mocno nią potrząsnąć. Powstrzymałem się od tego jednak.

- A właśnie, że tak! Zapomniałaś jak walczyć o swoje!

- To nieprawda! – prawie krzyczała.

- W takim razie udowodnij mi to! – patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy – Wróć ze mną i walcz!

- Nie potrafię. – z płaczem ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Chociaż serce mi pękało musiałem doprowadzić sprawę do końca. Musiałem sprawić, aby z powrotem stała się jak dawniej... silna i niezależna od nikogo, żeby zachciało jej się znowu... żyć. Chwyciłem ją mocno za rękę i poprowadziłem do łazienki. Zatrzymałem się z nią przed lustrem.

- Popatrz na siebie. – zażądałem.

Usłuchała mnie i spojrzała na nasze odbijające się w zwierciadle wizerunki.

- Wolisz przez całe swoje życie się ukrywać? – ciągnąłem – Odrzucasz moją pomoc tylko dlatego, że boisz się sama wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Czy nie masz już dość takiego życia? Dość oglądania się za siebie w wypatrywaniu twojego byłego agenta?

- Przestań! – zażądała zakrywając dłońmi uszy.

- Nie! Nie przestanę, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz! – nie ustępowałem – Gdzie się podziała ta wspaniała, pełna radości w wewnętrznego optymizmu dziewczyna, którą znałem. Dziewczyna szukająca w każdej, nawet najtrudniejszej sytuacji, jasnych stron.

- Ona już nie istnieje. – stwierdziła ponuro.

- Gówno prawda! – powiedziałem nad wyraz spokojnie – To ty nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że jest zupełnie inaczej!

Zwiesiła ramiona.

- Ty nic nie wiesz. – wyszeptała bezsilnie – Nie żyłeś w takim poniżeniu jak ja. Nie byłeś fałszywie oskarżony, a wszyscy twoi przyjaciele się od ciebie nie odwrócili. Nie masz zielonego pojęcia, jak to jest być przegranym!

- Chryste... Casie! Czy ty myślisz, że masz wyłączność na cierpienie? Sądzisz, że tylko ty na świecie zostałaś skrzywdzona i oszukana?

- Nie, ale...

- Żadne „ale"! Wielu ludzi znajdującej się w podobnej jak ty sytuacji, nie poddaje się przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Walczą! Walczą o siebie i o swoje prawo do życia. Ty najwyraźniej o tym zapomniałaś!

- Nic już więcej nie mów! – zażądała, a łzy płynęły jej po policzkach.

Cofnąłem się trochę i stanąłem tuż obok niej.

- Powiedz mi dlaczego nie chcesz przyjąć mojej pomocy? – starałem się nadać mojemu głosowi kojące, przekonujące brzmienie – Czego się boisz?

Nie patrzyła na mnie.

- Boję się zaczynać wszystko od nowa. – powiedziała cicho.

- Czemu?

- Nie chcę ponownego rozczarowania, gdy coś nie wypali.

- A dlaczego sądzisz, że nie wypali? Czemu z góry zakładasz, że twoje starania są skazane na niepowodzenie?

- N... nie wiem... – westchnęła cicho – Po prostu nikt nigdy... Aaaa... nieważne.

Popatrzyłem na nią zaskoczony.

- Po prostu nigdy... CO? – zapytałem ją – Chciałaś coś powiedzieć, a nagle przerwałaś.

- Nieważne.

Chciała wyjść, ale powstrzymałem ją. Spojrzałem jej uważnie w oczy.

- Dokończ proszę.

- Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie nic bezinteresownie. Nie pomógł mi, nie żądając przy okazji niczego w zamian. – wykrztusiła wreszcie.

Przez chwilę patrzyłem na nią kompletnie nie rozumiejąc o co jej w tym momencie chodzi. Dopiero po jakiś pięciu sekundach dotarł do mnie w pełni sens jej słów. Wcale nie przesadzę mówiąc, że w tym momencie poczułem się jak jakiś ufo-ludek, z jednego z księżyców Saturna. Przemogłem się, aby mój głos był bardzo spokojny, choć w rzeczywistości chciało mi się po prostu wyć.

- Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz... – zapytałem - ...że ja chcę od ciebie czegoś w zamian?

Zmieszała się.

- Nie. Nie chodzi mi konkretnie o ciebie. Tylko zrozum...

Spojrzała na mnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Co takiego?

- Odkąd pamiętam nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie niczego, nie żądając przy okazji czegoś w zamian. – przeczesała palcami włosy – Czy to prędzej, czy też później, zawsze musiałam spłacać zaciągnięte długi. I tak było dobrze.

- Dobrze?

- Tak. – przytaknęła cicho – Zawsze wiedziałam na czym stoję. Zarówno wtedy gdy miałam sławę i pieniądze, jak i teraz gdy praktycznie nie mam nic.

Powoli zaczynałem rozumieć jej punkt widzenia.

- Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam. – kontynuowała – Wręcz przeciwnie! Mimo, że znam cię tak krótko, to ufam ci jak sobie samej. Ty jako jedyny traktowałeś mnie dawniej jak zwyczajną dziewczynę, a nie gwiazdę. Jednak to co mi teraz proponujesz... po prostu trudno mi to zaakceptować i... nawet nie wiem czy... chcę to zaakceptować.

Nic nie odpowiedziałem więc ciągnęła dalej.

- Jake... nie myśl, że nie chcę znowu zacząć śpiewać. Wiesz przecież doskonale jak ja to kocham, ale boję się zmian. Boję się, że sama się zmienię, że... ty będziesz chciał abym się zmieniła. Ja tak po prostu nie potrafię. Rozumiesz mnie teraz?

Wyciągnąłem do niej rękę.

- Chodź do mnie Casie. – poprosiłem.

Ujęła moją dłoń i podeszła, a ja przytuliłem ją delikatnie do siebie. Ukryła twarz w mojej piersi i cicho załkała. Gładziłem ją delikatnie po włosach. Podniosłem lekko palcem jej podbródek do góry i popatrzyłem je w oczy.

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. – powiedziałem cicho – Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie będę próbował cię zmienić. Ponadto wiedz, że nigdy również nie będę od ciebie żądał niczego w zamian. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i pragnę tylko, abyś była znowu szczęśliwa. Daję ci na to moje słowo.

- Jake...

- Nie. Nic nie mów. – przerwałem jej delikatnie – Tylko zastanów się dobrze nad tym co ci powiedziałem, a przede wszystkim nad tym czego sama pragniesz.

Delikatnie otarłem jej łzy. Odsunąłem się od niej i podszedłem do drzwi wyjściowych. Odwróciłem się di niej jeszcze na moment.

- Proszę... przemyśl moją propozycję. Dobranoc Casie.

Otworzyłem delikatnie drzwi i wyszedłem z jej mieszkania. Piętnaście minut później byłem już w swoim hotelu. Zadzwoniłem do Kevina.

- Cześć! Co nowego?

- Dobrze, że dzwonisz. – przywitał mnie na wstępie – Mam dwie ważne informacje.

- Jakie?

- Pierwsza. Dość długo gadałem dzisiaj z naszym nowym „przyjacielem" – Robertsonem.

- O mało co nie dostał świra gdy wspomniałem mu, oczywiście „przypadkiem", o twej nowej propozycji zmiany treści kontraktów z firmami płytowymi. O mały włos nie wyskoczył ze swoich gaci. Dopytywał się o co ci dokładnie chodzi i co będziesz chciał zmieniać.

Odetchnąłem głęboko.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że rybka połknęła haczyk.

- Jaki haczyk? – przyjaciel był kompletnie zaskoczony – Gdzie ty widzisz jakiś haczyk, gdzie ja nie potrafię dostrzec nawet wędki? Naprawdę zaczynam się bać.

- Spokojnie, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. – uspokoiłem go.

Z drugiej strony linii dobiegło mnie głębokie westchnienie.

- Powiedz mi chociaż, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że podczas zmiany jakiejkolwiek klauzuli kontraktu, będzie obecny Andy Robertson?

- Jasne, że wiem. – zaśmiałem się cicho – Przecież to on jest adwokatem firm fonograficznych z którymi zawarliśmy kontrakty. Chcę po prostu aby miał umożliwiony wgląd do moich danych.

- No nie! – prawie krzyczał do słuchawki – Ty chyba całkowicie postradałeś rozum? Toż to czyste szaleństwo!

- Spokojnie! Doskonale wiem co robię. – byłem niewzruszony – Pamiętaj, że i tak przed podjęciem decyzji, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Tak jak obiecałem... zresztą do pełnej realizacji planu twoja pomoc jest mi niezbędna.

- Może mi choć trochę przybliżysz to co planujesz w związku z Robertsonem? – nie ustępował – Dlaczego sam i z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli wystawiasz mu się na odstrzał?

- W porządku. – uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Powiem ci na razie tyle, iż mam nadzieję, że złapie się na ser.

- SER? Jaki znowu ser? – jęknął do słuchawki – Ja przez ciebie po prostu zwariuję!

Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałem się aby nie parsknąć głośnym śmiechem. Zdawałem sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że doprowadziłem już przyjaciela do takiego stanu, że niewiele mu brakuje do buntu. Dlatego też rozważnie powstrzymałem się od jakichkolwiek uwag. Postanowiłem przejść na nieco bezpieczniejszy grunt.

- Wspominałeś coś o dwóch wiadomościach dla mnie, a na razie powiedziałeś tylko o jednej. – zauważyłem – O co chodzi z tą drugą?

Kevin udał, że nie zauważył nagłego porzucenia przeze mnie tematu.

- Aha... ta druga wiadomość powinna cię również ucieszyć, jednak w tym przypadku będę znał powody twojego zadowolenia. – zauważył z przekąsem – Dzisiaj po południu dzwonił do mnie Andrew Castle.

- Przewodniczący komisji przyznającej nagrody Grammy? – zdziwiłem się – Czego chciał?

- Siedzisz?

- Tak, czemu pytasz?

- Poinformował mnie, że tegoroczną nagrodę za całokształt działalności, komisja przyznała twojej paskudnej osobie, ponadto dostałeś osiem nominacji.

- Żartujesz? – zaskoczony zerwałem się z łóżka – To świetna wiadomość!

- Też tak myślę. – Kevin był niezwykle z siebie zadowolony – Jako twój menedżer nie muszę ci mówić, jaki to będzie miało wpływ na dalszą twoją karierę i popularność. Chociaż... nie wyobrażam sobie, aby twój obecny status jako piosenkarza, mógł jeszcze bardziej wzrosnąć. Kolejna Grammy z rzędu – kolejne potwierdzenie twojego statusu gwiazdy.

- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko pod nosem. Biedny Kevin! – pomyślałem – Nie ma jeszcze pojęcia co zamierzam zrobić!

- O ile się nie mylę, rozdanie nagród jest za jakieś sześć tygodni? – zapytałem.

- W tym roku przesunęli ceremonię na wcześniejszy termin. Odbędzie się dokładnie za pięć tygodni i jeden dzień od dzisiaj.

Zastanowiłem się szybko. Dwa tygodnie. Powinno się wszystko udać.

- W porządku staruszku. – powiedziałem – Dzięki za informację. Zdecydowanie poprawiłeś mi humor. Ta nagroda idealnie pasuje do moich planów.

- Jakich znowu planów? – głos mu się zjeżył – O czym ty znowu do diaska mówisz?

- Wszystko w swoim czasie. – powiedziałem spokojnie – Możesz coś dla mnie jeszcze zrobić?

- Jasne, co takiego?

- Po pierwsze wracam jutro wieczorem do Los Angeles i chciałbym abyś zorganizował mi spotkanie z pewnymi osobami. Bo będę wam chciał wyjaśnić swoje zamierzenia co do Robertsona.

- Z kim ma być to zebranie?

- Z Andrew Castlem, reżyserem rozdania Grammy – Genem Kingiem oraz moim adwokatem Danem Simpsonem – wyrecytowałem – Nie zapomnij oczywiście o sobie.

- W porządku.

- Proszę cię tylko o zachowanie szczególnej dyskrecji. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, a w szczególności Robertson.

- OK. Zrobię jak sobie życzysz.

- Świetnie. W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

- Trzymaj się. Dobrej nocy.

Rozłączyłem się i schowałem komórkę do kieszeni. Wyszedłem z hotelu i szybko złapałem taksówkę. Postanowiłem wybrać się na miasto. Wielobarwne, świetliste neony kasyn, klubów nocnych i kin przyciągały mnie do siebie niczym magnes. Postanowiłem trochę odsapnąć przed wyjazdem. Ruszyłem w noc.

Następnego dnia rano wybrałem się ponownie do domu Casie Wilson. Usilnie odrzucałem od siebie przeczucie, że nie zechce ze mną wyjechać. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że moje wczorajsze słowa dotarły do niej i spowodowały zmianę jej, tak ostatecznego stanowiska. Kiedy otwarł mi drzwi od razu zauważyłem, że nie spała wiele tej nocy.

Wszedłem do środka i przyjrzałem się jej uważnie.

- Witaj Casie.

- Cześć Jake.

Podszedłem do niej i zatrzymałem się w odległości jakiś dwóch kroków.

- Casie... – zacząłem – Ja... Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Wiem, że nie mam prawa mieszać się do twojego życia, ani też namawiać cię abyś je zmieniła nie mając do tego ochoty. Jedynym co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie jest to, że martwię się o ciebie i zależy mi na tym abyś była szczęśliwa.

Milczała przez chwilę patrząc na mnie bez wyrazu. Westchnęła.

- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać Jake. – powiedziała cicho – Wczoraj w nocy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że masz rację.

- W czym konkretnie. – zaczęła we mnie wstępować nadzieja.

- W tym, że powinnam przestać żyć przeszłością oraz w tym, iż trzeba stawić czoła własnemu losowi.

- Dokładnie. – uśmiechnąłem się szczęśliwy – Kiedy życie daje ostro w tyłek, trzeba złapać je za gardło i dać mu w pysk.

Przeczesałem palcami włosy.

- Co zdecydowałaś Casie? – zapytałem.

Popatrzyła na mnie poważnie i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Jesteś moim przyjacielem Jake i ufam ci. Jadę z tobą do Los Angeles.

Nareszcie coś się ruszyło. Coś co umożliwi zrobienie wszystkiego co sobie zaplanowałem. Cała moja dotychczasowa praca nabrała nagle realności. Teraz najważniejsze aby niczego nie schrzanić. Muszę teraz działać bardzo, ale to bardzo ostrożnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na widok szczęśliwej twarzy Casie. „Jeżeli to zepsuję." – pomyślałem – „Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę!".

- Nie pożałujesz swej decyzji Casie. – powiedziałem poważnie – Zapewniam cię, że nie pożałujesz.

Casie spakowała się i wkrótce pojechaliśmy razem na lotnisko. Gra się rozpoczęła.

- Coś się dzieje.

Biała postać przysunęła się bliżej.

- Nie wydaje mi się moja droga. Jednak nie trać nadziei. Wszystko w rękach Boga.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie walczył.

- Jestem tego całkowicie pewien.

- Więc tak to wszystko wygląda. – zwróciłem się do przyjaciela – Teraz wiesz dlaczego chciałem to zachować w tajemnicy.

Kevin, bo do niego były skierowane moje słowa, pokiwał niedowierzająco głową. Tak samo zdumieni byli inni mężczyźni zaproszeni przeze mnie na spotkanie. Znajdowaliśmy się w salce konferencyjnej, przylegającej bezpośrednio do biura mojego przyjaciela. Oprócz mnie i jego znajdowało się w niej jeszcze trzech innych mężczyzn. Pierwszym z nich był Andrew Castle, wieloletni przewodniczący komisji przydzielającej nagrody Grammy, człowiek wielce zasłużony dla przemysłu muzycznego oraz cieszący się niesłabnącym powodzeniem środowiska artystycznego. Drugi nazywał się Gene King i był głównym twórcą wielu festiwali muzycznych oraz rok rocznie, reżyserem ceremonii rozdania nagród Grammy. Ostatnim z przybyłych był mój adwokat, a zarazem dobry przyjaciel Dan Simpson. Współpracowałem z nim od samych początków mojej kariery. Wielokrotnie dzięki jego zdolnościom nie miałem nigdy większych problemów. Bowiem gdy Kevin zajmował się bardziej organizacyjną stroną mojej kariery (uzgadniał koncerty, planował wyjazdy, wywiady oraz różne takie tam inne, co zwykle powinien robić menedżer), to Dan operował tym od strony prawnej (czyli uzgadnianie kontraktów, zamówień na płyty, moimi finansami oraz wszystkim innym). Zarówno Danowi jak i Kevinowi ufałem jak swoim braciom. Wiedziałem doskonale, że zawsze mogę na nich liczyć.

Właśnie skończyłem im opowiadać o tym, co opowiedziała mi Casie nie pomijając niczego, zarówno wielkiego oszustwa które doprowadziło do zniszczenia jej kariery, poprzez grożenie Casie przez niego śmiercią, aż po moje osobiste zaangażowanie się w jej powrót na estradę. Opowiedziałem im o jej ciągłym życiu w poczuciu zagrożenia, o fałszywie rozprzestrzenianych oskarżeniach i plotkach. Opowieść swą zakończyłem pomysłem ujawnienia haniebnego spisku Robertsona.

Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem, że moje opowiadanie wywarło na słuchaczach odpowiednie wrażenie. Pierwszy odezwał się Kevin.

- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Robertson mógł się posunąć do takiego świństwa. – zaczął ostrożnie – Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest zdolny do wielu rzeczy, ale takie przekręt jest wprost nie do pomyślenia.

Castle był nieco bardziej powściągliwy.

- To bardzo poważne oskarżenia Jake. – stwierdził poważnie – Czy masz na to jakieś dowody?

- Jeszcze nie, ale zdobędę je. – oświadczyłem stanowczo.

- W jaki sposób?

- Posłuchajcie...

Przedstawiłem im ze szczegółami swój plan. Słuchali mnie z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy skończyłem siedzieli przez chwilę bez słowa.

- Ty naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić? – zapytał mnie ostrożnie mój adwokat.

Kiwnąłem głową.

- W najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

- Chryste! – westchnął Kevin – Teraz już wiem dlaczego chciałeś zachować tajemnicę. To zakrawa na czyste szaleństwo.

- Więc jak? – zwróciłem się o zebranych – Pomożecie mi.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak coś nie wypali, to Robertson cię zniszczy? – zapytał ze sztucznym spokojem King.

- Tak. – potwierdziłem – Całą odpowiedzialność biorę w takim przypadku na siebie.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie są zbyt przekonani.

- Wiem, że nie wiecie co o tym wszystkim myśleć. – mówiłem spokojnie cedząc słowa – Jednak zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Dlatego też zapewniam was, że muszę... i zrobię to o czym wam opowiedziałem. Uważam, że Casie Wilson jak nikt inny zasłużyła sobie na to aby zostać oczyszczona z ciążących na niej pomówień. Dlatego proszę was, jako moich przyjaciół i ludzi o dużym poczuciu sprawiedliwości o pomoc w ujawnieniu ciemnych sprawek Robertsona.

Popatrzyli po sobie rozważając moje słowa po czym wszyscy skinęli lekko głowami na znak zgody. Andrew Castle odetchnął głęboko, a na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmieszek zaciekawienia.

- W porządku Jake, zrobimy to. – powiedział – A teraz powiedz czego dokładnie oczekujesz od każdego z nas?

Pstryknąłem palcami z zadowolenia.

- Posłuchajcie...

Zaraz po wyjściu z zebrania udałem się do hotelu w którym zatrzymała się Casie. Gdy dotarłem na właściwe piętro i zastukałem w drzwi, te otworzyły się prawie natychmiast. Na mój widok jej oczy zalśniły z ulgą.

- Cześć Jake. – przywitała mnie – Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz.

- Odrobinkę wiary moja droga. – cmoknąłem ją w policzek na powitanie – Gotowa do wyjścia?

- Jasne. Gdzie idziemy?

- Wszędzie gdzie tylko to będzie potrzebne. – wyjaśniłem – Do studia nagraniowego, do adwokata i do paru innych instytucji dzięki które umożliwią dobre wznowienie twojej kariery piosenkarskiej.

Popatrzyła na mnie niepewnie.

- Nie wiem czy się w tym wszystkim nie pogubię. Minęło sporo czasu.

Popatrzyłem jej w oczy.

- Nic się nie martw. Wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku. Zaufaj mi.

- Ufam ci, tylko...

- Tylko co?

- Trochę mi głupio, że cię tak wykorzystuję.

- Przestań gadać bzdury. – strofowałem ją lekko – Znasz przecież doskonale moje zdanie na ten temat.

- W porządku, ale nie myśl sobie, że już do tego tematu nie wrócimy. – uśmiechnęła się lekko – W takim razie chodźmy. Szkoda dnia.

- Noo! – powiedziałem z satysfakcją – Takie podejście to rozumiem!

Przepuściłem ją przodem i wyszliśmy z pokoju.

Dalej wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. W ciągu najbliższych paru dni załatwiliśmy wszystkie formalności związane z organizacją, marketingiem, reklamą i rozpoczęciem prac nad nowym albumem Casie. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu, jako swojego menedżera wybrała sobie z wielu chętnych akurat mojego. Kevin był zaskoczony, jednak rzecz jasna bardzo zadowolony. On również w głębi ducha przeczuwał, że Casie będzie doskonałym klientem. Miało się to okazać w niedalekiej przyszłości.

Już na trzeci dzień wszystko zaczęło się toczyć normalnym, jak dla przemysłu muzycznego, trybem. Dziewczyna całe dnie zaczęła spędzać na pracy w studiu nagraniowym. Uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że nie zasypywała gruszek w popiele. Tak naprawdę to pracowała jak szalona, najwyraźniej wychodząc ze słusznego założenia, iż duży wkład pracy włożony na początku odpłaci się później z nawiązką. Cieszyłem się również, że zdecydowała się na wykorzystanie swoich własnych piosenek, których fragment słyszałem u niej w mieszkaniu. Teraz, razem z nowym brzmieniem brzmiały po prostu rewelacyjnie! Kiedy się im przysłuchiwałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że Casie Wilson odniesie ponownie wielki sukces. Zresztą, podobnego zdania byli wszyscy naokoło. Począwszy od Kevina oraz reżysera nagraniowego, na obsłudze studia kończąc. Jak na razie jednak nie rozpowiadaliśmy zbytnio o trwających pracach nad jej nowym albumem. Wiązało to się głównie z naszym innym, bardziej „tajnym" zadaniem, czyli udowodnieniem oszustwa jej byłemu menadżerowi, Andyemu Robertsowi.

W ciągu pierwszych trzech tygodni od rozpoczęcia nagrań wyskoczyłem z Casie parę razy na kolację, do kina czy też w jakieś inne miejsce, jednak nie narzucałem jej się zbytnio ze swoją obecnością. Zresztą... to było po prostu normalne. Ona pracowała ciężko na swoją karierę, a ja również nie mogłem zasypywać gruszek w popiele. Co prawdą moje parodniowe wakacje nie odbiły się w jakiś znaczący sposób na mojej pracy, niemniej jednak nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zbyt wielkie labowanie. Powoli zaczynałem pracę nad swoją nową płytą, a w dodatku miałem w planie kilka dodatkowych koncertów, których terminy były zaklepane na kilka miesięcy wstecz. Jednak nie tylko dlatego nie narzucałem się zbytnio Casie ze swoją obecnością... może to trochę głupie, ale nie chciałem czuła się zbytnio skrępowana moją obecnością. Co tu dużo mówić... w dalszym ciągu czuła się niepewnie z powodu pomocy której je udzieliłem. Zawsze starałem się poprawić jej humor, gdy była nieco przybita czy zmęczona, ani razu wtedy nie wspominając o pracy. Czułem, że powinienem ją przekonać do tego, że dobrze jest tak jak jest. I muszę wam powiedzieć, że chyba to poskutkowało.

Jeżeli chodzi o Andy Robertsona, to wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Dzięki dobrze opracowanemu planowi, Kevinowi dość szybko udało mu się go co do niego przekonać. Główną przyczyną tego było to, że zaczęliśmy udawać, że z ledwością się wzajemnie tolerujemy. Najlepsze przedstawienie daliśmy wtedy, gdy zmienialiśmy warunki kontraktu z firmami płytowymi, podczas których był obecny, jako prawnik jednej ze stron, Robertson. Co tu dużo mówić daliśmy taki spektakl, że nawet ślepy zorientował by się, że Kevin i ja zbytnio za sobą nie przepadamy. Oczywiście później tego samego dnia, wybrałem się z przyjacielem w jak najlepszej komitywie na piwo. Byliśmy bardzo zadowoleni z tego, że tak łatwo udaje się robić tego oszusta w przysłowiowego „konia". Plan nabierał coraz bardziej realnych kształtów, jednak najważniejszego, czyli dowodu winy Robertsona jeszcze nam brakowało.

Przełom nastąpił dokładnie na tydzień przed planowanym rozdaniem nagród Grammy.

Dzięki pomocy pewnej dobrej agencji detektywistycznej udało mi się kupić bardzo dobry sprzęt do podsłuchu. Kevin zabierał ją ze sobą na każde spotkanie z Robertsem, można ją było bez najmniejszego problemu ukryć w podręcznej teczce, a mimo to obraz był bardzo dobry i dźwięk doskonały. W zasadzie składało się na niego malutka, światłowodowa kamera wraz z bardzo czułym mikrofonem. Co prawda kosztowała cholerne pieniądze, jednak czułem, że ten wydatek się opłaci. Jak się okazało miałem rację.

Wpadłem kiedyś pod wieczór do jego biura, gdyż wiedziałem, że miał się tego dnia spotkać z byłym agentem Casie. Zwykle rozmawiałem z nim telefonicznie, jednak tym akurat razem gdy się z nim skontaktowałem, ten kazał mi się pojawić u niego w biurze pod wieczór nic więcej nie wyjaśniając. Zaintrygowany jego słowami, zjawiłem się u niego tak jak tego oczekiwał. Kiedy tylko ujrzałem jego zadowoloną minę wiedziałem, że misja się powiodła.

- Udało ci się? – zapytałem niecierpliwie.

- Pewnie. – uśmiechnął się szeroko – I to nawet lepiej niż się spodziewałem.

Odetchnąłem.

- Gdzie masz taśmę?

- Przegrana przez detektywów, siedzi w video. Zaraz ci ją puszczę. Będziesz trochę zaskoczony.

Zaintrygowany usiadłem na krześle i wpatrzyłem się w puszczoną przez przyjaciela projekcję. Wraz z biegiem fabuły robiło mi się na przemian zimno, to znów gorąco. Kiedy taśma doszła do końca przez chwilę siedziałem nieruchomo zszokowany tym co widziałem przed momentem. Spojrzałem na Kevina z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Jasna cholera! MAMY GO!

- Hej! Co się dzieje?

Jak zawsze rozdanie muzycznych nagród Grammy przypomina atmosferą ledwo co kontrolowane szaleństwo. Tysiące fanów wykrzykujących imiona swoich ulubieńców i setki gwiazd większego lub mniejszego formatu starających się jak najlepiej zaprezentować swe nowe kreacje uszyte przez najsłynniejszych projektantów mody na świecie.

Gdy pojawiłem się z Casie, od razu skupiła się na nas uwaga tłumu i setek reporterów. Oczywiście wszyscy natychmiast rozpoznali dziewczynę co jeszcze bardziej wzmogło szok i zaskoczenie. Casie wsparta na moim ramieniu denerwowała się trochę jednak starałem się jak tylko mogłem aby trochę się zrelaksowała. Na szczęście moje wyniki przynosiły niejakie efekty. Usiedliśmy na przeznaczonych dla nas fotelach i już po chwili zaczęła się cała gala. Wszystko przebiegało w jak najlepszym porządku i czas mijał nieubłaganie. W końcu zerknąłem na zegarek i zorientowałem się, że za krótką chwilę nadejdzie czas na mnie.

Pochyliłem się ku Casie i leciutko pocałowałem ją w usta. Popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona zarówno samym pocałunkiem jak i tym, że zacząłem się podnosić ze swojego miejsca.

- Gdzie idziesz?

W jej głosie wyczułem nutkę zaniepokojenia. Najwidoczniej w dalszym ciągu czuła się nieswojo w towarzystwie, które opuściła tych ładnych parę lat temu. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej uspokajająco. Zgodnie z moim planem zaraz się miała poczuć zupełnie inaczej.

- Spokojnie. Idę tylko na moment za kulisy. Za chwilę wychodzę na scenę.

- Będziesz występował? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Można to tak nazwać. – wykręciłem się od odpowiedzi – Ale zapewniam cię, że będzie to dosyć ciekawe doświadczenie.

Popatrzyła na mnie badawczo starając się przejrzeć moje zamierzenia. Po chwili jednak zrezygnowała i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Tak czy inaczej, zawsze chciałam cię zobaczyć na żywo na scenie i w końcu to się stanie.

- No cóż... postaram się ciebie nie zawieść. Zostawiam cię pod opieką Kevina.

A w myślach dodałem: „Na pewno tego nie zrobię, stawiam na to swoją głowę!"

Wstałem z fotela zostawiając ją samą. Skierowałem się w stronę kulis i już po chwili byłem na miejscu. Po drodze zastanawiałem się jeszcze nad swoimi uczuciami w stosunku do Casie. Nawet ślepy by się zorientował, że coś się święci. Zdumiało mnie to, jak ważna się stała ona dla mnie ostatnimi czasy. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle... Casie Wilson ZAWSZE była dla mnie bardzo ważna. Najpierw jako gwiazda piosenki, dzięki której wiele trudnych chwil stało się znacznie bardziej znośniejszymi i łatwiejszymi. Później jako dziewczyna, której, dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności udało się uchronić od poważnego wypadku na planie. Tamto wydarzenie uczyniło mnie w moim mniemaniu w jakiś sposób za nią odpowiedzialnym. Jeszcze później stała się obiektem mojego nastoletniego zauroczenia. Doskonale pamiętam każdy najmniejszy szczegół z naszej wyprawy na „Górę Ptaków", a także jej pocałunki. Nadal czuję na ustach ich ciepło i słodycz.

Chwile gdy kończyła się jej piosenkarska kariera pamiętam jako okres nieustającej troski o nią i o jej dalsze losy, ale także jako okres gniewu na siebie samego, że nie byłem w stanie jej w niczym pomóc.

Przez te wszystkie niewiarygodnie długie lata gdy nie miałem z nią kontaktu... przez te wszystkie lata... zastanawiałem się co się z nią dzieje. Pragnąłem się z nią znowu zobaczyć... pragnąłem sprawić aby znowu się... śmiała. Cały ten czas moje wspomnienia o niej ani na chwilę nie straciły na swej intensywności. Zdobyłem sławę, zdobyłem pieniądze i na każdym kroku byłem rozpoznawany... jednak postać Casie Wilson zawsze i wszędzie do mnie powracała.

Nigdy jednak nie było to nic obsesyjnego czy szalonego (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje). Wszystko to było do końca przemyślane i poskromione w odpowiednim momencie. Udawało mi się nie wykroczyć poza uczucie przyjaźni i troski o tę dziewczynę. Dlatego bardzo zaskoczyło mnie to co zaczęło zaprzątać mój umysł ostatnimi czasy... Hmmm... No przecież wiecie o czym mówię. Po prostu zaczęło mi na niej zależeć w inny... bardziej wyjątkowy sposób.

Podszedłem do czekającego na mnie za kulisami Gena Kinga, reżysera całej gali. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie z ogromną satysfakcją.

- Gotowe? – zapytałem.

Wręczył mi niewielkie, czarne pudełko.

- Ten pilot jest sprzężony z dużym ekranem. Tak jak na normalnym magnetowidzie. Możesz zatrzymać lub puścić obraz w dowolnym momencie.

- Dzięki! – wszystko układało się jak powinno – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

- Nie ma sprawy. Jeśli mnie za to nie wywalą z roboty, to zostanę bohaterem! – zaśmiał się chrapliwie – Robertsonowi trzeba dać do wiwatu! Musi zapłacić za wszystkie krzywdy które wyrządził.

Przyjrzałem się uważnie trzymanemu w dłoni urządzeniu.

- Możesz być pewien, że tak właśnie będzie. Obiecuję.

Naraz zbliżyła się do nas jeszcze jedna, zachowująca się nad wyraz nerwowo postać. Był to jeden z kierowników przedstawienia. Trzymał kurczowo pod pachą jakiegoś rodzaju notatnik czy organizer, a na uszach miał słuchawki z mikrofonem. Na białej tabliczce przyczepionej do jego koszuli widniały czarne litery układające się w nazwisko BLAKE.

- Panie Conrad. – zwrócił się do mnie – Wchodzi pan za czterdzieści sekund. Proszę się przygotować.

- Dziękuję.

Kiedy odszedł zwróciłem się do Gena.

- Wszyscy gotowi?

- Tak. Kapitan Albertson z ochroną czekają za sceną. Kiedy tylko dasz znak zjawią się w jednej chwili.

- Okej! No to w porządku. Idę.

- Życzę szczęścia!

- Dzięki, ono zawsze się przyda!

Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie i na dany przez operatora znak wyszedłem z scenę.

Cokolwiek by się nie mówiło, chwila wychodzenia na scenę jest naprawdę wspaniałym przeżyciem. Jeszcze gdy wiesz, że ludzie przed którymi stoisz są naprawdę fanami lub chociażby doceniają w jakiś sposób twoją pracę.

A ja byłem po prostu uwielbiany.

Właściwie to nawet nie wiem dlaczego moja osoba (jako piosenkarza) cieszyła się tak dużą popularnością. Kto wie? Może z powodu tego „jak" śpiewam lub „co" śpiewam? Może ludzie, a w szczególności ci młodzi, potrzebujący pewnej odmiany odnajdywali w mojej muzyce coś, czego nie było w żadnej innej...

A może po prostu miałem FUKSA?

Hmm... ze zrozumiałych względów nie pragnę zbytnio takiego rozwiązania tajemnicy mojego sukcesu, ale nie oznacza to bynajmniej iż takie rozwiązanie nie jest możliwe! Na razie jednak nie zawracam sobie zbytnio głowy tym problemem. W końcu sami powiedzcie! Jak często zdarza się aby jakieś kompletne beztalencie olśniewało publikę przez dobrych parę lat? Przecież ludzie nie są idiotami!

Nooo... przynajmniej większość z nich! He, he, he!

Ok.! Idźmy dalej!

Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej schowałem danego mi przez Kinga, pilota do kieszeni marynarki i w odpowiednim momencie (po zapowiedzi) wyszedłem na scenę. Robiąc pierwsze kroki byłem odrobinę bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle. Pewnie miało na to wpływ to, że tym razem miałem uczestniczyć w czymś o wiele ważniejszym niż zwyczajny występ przed kamerami czy też koncert. Od tego jak to rozegram zależała przyszłość paru osób... wśród nich była jedna... bardzo dla mnie ważna.

Kiedy pojawiłem się na scenie powitał mnie jak to zwykle bywało, ryk tłumu. W potężnej sali zgromadzone było około pięciu tysięcy osób. Na prawo od sceny, na wysokiej galeryjce oddzielonej od tłumu fanów siedziało około czterystu specjalnie zaproszonych na tą uroczystość gości. Składali się na nich oczywiście gwiazdy muzyki wszelkich rodzajów i odmian. Poprzez pop, rock, R&B, aż do czystego Heavy Metalu. Oprócz nich nie mogło oczywiście zabraknąć pokaźnej liczby gwiazd srebrnego ekranu, czyli kina, prezenterów telewizyjnych, samej śmietanki wyższych sfer, modeli i modelek oraz wielu przedstawicieli życia artystycznego: producentów, agentów, itp... Z lekkim rozbawieniem wyłowiłem również z tłumu kilka znajomych z widzenia postaci ze świata polityki, którzy najpewniej musieli użyć swoich rozlicznych wpływów, aby otrzymać na tę galę zaproszenia.

Zawsze jednak w całej mojej karierze o wiele większą uwagę niż na prominentów, zwracałem na drugą grupę ludzi gromadzących się na takich imprezach. Na FANÓW!

Tak, Tak. Oni zawsze byli najważniejsi. Byli największymi wielbicielami i zarazem najsurowszymi krytykami. Szczerze mówiąc zawsze pogardzałem wszystkimi „gwiazdami" muzyki czy filmu, które po zdobyciu upragnionego sukcesu, a co za tym idzie sporej forsy, odwracała się od swoich fanów, mając ich po prostu w dupie. Osobiście jestem zdania, że taki element powinno się jak najszybciej rozstrzelać.

Z biegiem czasu jak i moje kariery poznałem osobiście sporą listę takich osobników, więc wiem o czym mówię. Są to osoby naprawę godne pożałowania i nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie warte okazywanego im uwielbienia.

Ale w porządku nie będę się już więcej nad tym rozwodzić aby nie przynudzać. Kontynuuję to co zacząłem wcześniej.

Tak więc gdy znalazłem się n scenie przywitał mnie ryk fanów. Szczerze powiedziawszy połechtało to nieco moją próżność. Nie mówcie, że to naganne gdy ktoś obcy docenia twoją pracę i twój wysiłek. A gdy jest tych „ktosiów" kilkaset milionów na całym świecie, to naprawdę można mieć powody do zadowolenia. Cóż... to są właśnie te dobre strony sławy.

W pierwszych paru sekundach moja początkowa trema zniknęła jak ręką odjął. Lata pracy zawodowej na coś się jednak przydały. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i z ręką na sercu skłoniłem się głęboko co wywołało kolejną falę pełnego aprobaty wycia wraz z prawdziwą burzą oklasków.

Nigdy nie lubiłem ubierać się zbyt sztywno, a co za tym idzie również na tą ceremonię nie miałem zamiaru przyjść opakowany jak jakaś egipska mumia. Miałem na sobie lekką marynarkę i spodnie z miękkiego materiału. Nie chciałem aby dzisiejszego wieczoru cokolwiek mnie krępowało a tym bardziej ubranie.

Podszedłem do niewielkiej, zbudowanej z przezroczystego materiału mównicy z doczepionym do niej mikrofonem. Oczekując przez chwilę na umilknięcie oklasków przypatrzyłem się dokładniej sektorowi zajmowanemu przez vipów. Bez problemów odnalazłem wzrokiem Casie, teraz bijącą brawo razem z wszystkimi i posłałem jej wesoły uśmiech. Następnie przesunąłem wzrok nieco w bok i spojrzałem na siedzącego w fotelu byłego menedżera Casie – Andyego Robertsona. Nie byłem w stanie tego dokładnie dojrzeć, ale byłem stu procentowo pewien, że parzy na mnie z nieukrywaną wrogością. Zrewanżowałem mu się ironicznym uśmieszkiem co było na pewno doskonale widoczne, gdyż obraz mojej postaci, a w tym akurat przypadku twarzy, był przekazywany na ogromny ekran telewizyjny znajdujący się nieco na prawo ode mnie. Miał wymiary jakieś 8 na 12 metrów i z zadowoleniem stwierdziłem, że doskonale nadaje się do mojego planu.

Podniosłem chcąc uciszyć ludzi, co zaowocowało dopiero po upływie jakieś pół minuty.

- Witam wszystkich! – powiedziałem uśmiechając się szeroko.

Kolejny krzyk zachwytu przeszedł przez salę i aby zaoszczędzić trochę czasu przeszłem od razu do rzeczy.

- Moje dzisiejsze wystąpienie będzie dosyć nietypowe. – zacząłem – Niektórych z was... a najprawdopodobniej nawet wielu z tutaj obecnych, będzie zdumionych tym co zaraz ode mnie usłyszycie.

Szmer zaciekawienia przeszedł po calutkiej sali. Zadowolony z wywartego wrażenia ciągnąłem dalej.

- Nie mogę jednak zrobić tego sam. – stwierdziłem lekko – Jest ktoś, kto musi mi w tym pomóc. Wszyscy go znacie i kochacie! Andy Robertson!

Zerwała się burza oklasków, na której dźwięk były agent Casie zdumiony patrzył jak oniemiały. Chcąc go wyciągnąć na scenę powiedziałem.

- No Andy! Nie wstydź się! Zapraszam!

Chcąc nie chcąc facet musiał wstać z fotela i ruszyć do mnie na podium. Pozwoliłem sobie na rzut okiem w stronę Casie i zauważyłem w jakim była szoku. Nic dziwnego skoro nie wiedziała o co mi chodzi. Tymczasem Robertson stanął obok mnie i szepnął kątem ust, tak by mikrofon nie wychwycił.

- Co ty wyprawiasz dupku?

- Zaraz się przekonasz śmieciu! – odpowiedziałem w ten sam sposób z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

Uniosłem ręce do góry i kiedy wszystko zamilkło, powiedziałem.

- Chcę wam przedstawić pewne nagranie uzyskane dzięki mojemu dobremu przyjacielowi Kevinowi Dobsonowi. Mam nadzieję, że wam się wszystkim spodoba... a tobie Andy w szczególności.

Nacisnąłem przycisk na pilocie i na ekranie natychmiast pojawił się obraz. Nienaturalne przekrzywienie kamery i specyficznej jakości obraz od razu nasuwały przypuszczenie, że kręcone to było ukrytą kamerą.

Pierwszy plan wychwycił szerokie dębowe biurko i siedzącego za nim, Andyego Robertsona, rozpartego wygodnie i palącego cygaro. Zza kadru usłyszałem głos Kevina.

_„Jesteś pewien, że to się uda?"_ – zapytał mój przyjaciel.

_„Jasne czemu nie?"_

_„Jakea Conrada znowu nie tak łatwo oszukać!"_

„_Zakręcimy go tak, że nie będzie miał najmniejszych szans."_ – zaśmiał się Andy.

Na sali zapanowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się to w nagranie, to znowu w Robertsona, który nawiasem mówiąc wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha.

_„Jak zamierzasz to zrobić?"_

_„Mam swoje sposoby... zresztą on i tak nie jest znowu takim trudnym celem, miałem trudniejsze!"_

_„Mówisz, że go załatwimy na cacy?"_

_„Tak... przejmiemy całą jego kasę, aktywa, posiadłości a jego samego wrobimy w coś takiego, że nie będzie mógł się po tym podnieść."_

_„Co?"_

_„Podrzucimy mu narkotyki, doprowadzimy do aresztowania, sprawimy że nie będzie w stanie wywiązać się z umówionych kontraktów. Wbrew pozorom to naprawdę jest bardzo proste, a szczególnie, że jest nas dwóch. Facet jest bez szans!"_

Kevin nie wydawał się przekonany.

_„A co się stanie gdy się zorientuje? Trudno wszystko przewidzieć!"_

_„Nie zorientuje się, ale jeżeli nawet... to zawsze może się przecież zdarzyć jakiś wypadek, nie uważasz?"_ – widoczny na filmie agent uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Przez salę przeszedł szmer oburzenia. Wszystkie oczy na sali patrzyły na Robertsona z nieukrywaną wrogością. Nie dość, że chciał dopuścić się oszustwa to najwyraźniej i przemoc nie była mu obca.

Patrzącego na mnie w głębokim szoku agenta trzymałem mocno za ramię, tak na wszelki wypadek jakby chciał mi się wyrwać. Na szczęście nie było to konieczne, gdyż ten stał jak skamieniały. Zatrzymałem pilotem projekcję i z powodu rosnącego na sali szumu uniosłem wysoko rękę w celu jego uspokojenia. Praktycznie w jednej chwili zapadła cisza i wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie z zafascynowaniem. Zadowolony z efektu kontynuowałem.

- Moi drodzy. – powiedziałem spokojnie – To jeszcze nie wszystko. Poczekajcie, aż zobaczycie końcówkę.

Nacisnąłem guzik i obraz ponownie obudził się do życia.

„_A jak zamierzasz tego dokonać_?"- zza kadru dobiegł mnie głos Kevina.

„_To już moja słodka tajemnica_." – odparł tamten z uśmiechem pełnym wyższości – „_A więc wchodzisz w to czy nie?"_

„_Nie wiem_!" – Kevin zaczął kręcić – „_A co się stanie gdy zostaniemy przyłapani. Za to czeka wiele lat pudła!"_

_„Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie dostaniemy się w ręce wymiaru sprawiedliwości!"_

Kevin nie ustępował.

_„Musisz mnie przekonać, że wiesz co robisz! To piekielnie duże ryzyko!"_

Robertson przez chwilę się zastanawiał, jednak chciwość i pragnienie czystego zysku przeważyły poczucie szczurzej ostrożności. Przybrawszy na twarz szatański uśmieszek ni z tego ni z owego zapytał.

_„Powiedz mi przyjacielu czy pamiętasz Casie Wilson?"_

W jednej chwili wszystkie głowy na sali, jak jeden mąż, obróciły się i spojrzały na Casie. Dziewczyna blada jak ściana siedziała zszokowana filmem z ręką na ustach, prawie nie zauważając co się wokół niej dzieje. Patrzyła na mnie krańcowo zdumiona i przestraszona. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko i pokrzepiająco, po czym z zadowoleniem zauważyłem, że troszkę się odprężyła.

Tymczasem na ekranie adwokat patrzył prościuteńko w obiektyw ukrytej kamery.

„_Casie Wilson_?" – usłyszałem udawane zaskoczenie w głosie Kevina – „_Chodzi ci o tę młodą piosenkarkę, którą lansowałeś dobrych parę lat temu?"_

_„Tak"_

_„To ta której kariera gwałtownie i niechlubnie się zakończyła w dodatku w bardzo niepomyślny dla niej sposób?"_

_„Tak, tak! Ta co straciła wszystko! Pieniądze, dobre imię, szacunek i karierę!"_

_„Co z nią?"_

„_To ja ją tak urządziłem_!" – w głosie szakala brzmiała faszystowska duma – „_Calutki jej majątek zagarnąłem ja!"_

Głośny pomruk gniewu i zaskoczenia przeszedł jak burza po całej sali. Wszyscy – począwszy od największych gwiazd estrady a skończywszy na fanach i operatorach kamer telewizyjnych – patrzyli na skurczybyka z nieukrywaną wrogością.

„_Jak to zrobiłeś_?" – nie ustępował Kevin – „_Wiesz... nie, że ci nie wierzę, ale pochwalić się może każdy jednak wcale to nie znaczy, że mówi prawdę_."

Filmowy Robertson rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.

„_Była młoda i ufna, czyli według moich standardów niewiarygodnie głupia. Ufała mi we wszystkim, w końcu byłem jej agentem prawie od samego początku. Skwapliwie to wykorzystałem."_

_„Jak?"_

_„Powoli przejmowałem pieniądze, które się jej należały wykorzystując kruczki prawne i sposoby zarządzania kapitałem. Nierozsądnie podpisywała wszystko co podtykałem jej pod nos, bo według niej mogła mi bezgranicznie ufać. Durna baba!_ – zaśmiał się – _Potem kiedy miałem już wystarczająco dużo kasy musiało nastąpić coś, dzieki czemu nie mogła by się przede mną bronić gdyby poznała prawdę."_

_„Upadek ze statusu gwiazdy na samo dno?"_ – podpowiedział zmyślnie Kevin.

_„Dokładnie!"_

Mój przyjaciel doskonale udał podziw.

_„Jak tego dokonałeś?"_

_„Przekupiłem pewnego nieznanego autora, który oskarżył Casie o plagiat swych piosenek. Potem wykorzystałem swoje znajomości w półświatku i wpakowałem ją w tą aferę z narkotykami. Najzabawniejsze jest to, że osobiście je kupiłem od handlarza i podrzuciłem w jej pokoju!"_

_„To ona rzeczywiści o niczym nie miała pojęcia? Była całkowicie niewinna?"_

„_Oczywiście!"_ – chełpił się Andy – „_Tak jak mówiłem była zbyt ufna i naiwna, a co za tym idzie również irracjonalnie uczciwa! Idiotka_!"

_„W końcu jednak musiała się zorientować co się dzieje?"_

_„Jasne! W pewnym momencie zaczęła coś podejrzewać i zażądała wglądu do dokumentów finansowych, wtedy wszystko się wydało. Jednak to było już o wiele za późno! Chciała mnie oskarżyć głupia gęś! Mnie!"_

_„I co zrobiłeś gdy to się wydało?"_

_„Zagroziłem jej, że jeżeli puści parę z gęby to zrobię krzywdę nie jej, ale jej rodzinie!"_

_„Żartujesz?"_

_„Serio! To całkowicie poskromiło jej wojownicze zapędy i stała się bezwolna!"_

_„Naprawdę?"_

„_Tak_!" – przytaknął skwapliwie – „_Była tak wymęczona psychicznie, że postanowiła się poddać z obawy o swoich bliskich. Bała się ich utracić i to właśnie przeważyło. Dzięki temu zdobyłem wszystko co do niej należało, a ją samą puściłem z torbami!"_

_„Jesteś po prostu niewiarygodny!"_

W głosie przyjaciela rozpoznałem z trudem hamowane obrzydzenie, jednak Robertson był zbyt zanurzony we własnej zgniłej przeszłości, że tego nie wyczuł.

_„No więc jak Kevin? Wchodzisz w ten interes?"_

_„Przekonałeś mnie_!" – westchnął pytany – „_Wpisz mnie na swoją listę."_

_„Dobry wybór! Zarobimy kupę szmalu!"_

_„To prawda! Załatwimy go!"_

„_Tak!"_ – nad wyraz wesoły głos szakala przyprawił mnie o mdłości – „_Mój następny cel to Jake Conrad!"_

_„Twoje zdrowie_" – Kevin podniósł do góry kieliszek szampana.

„_Oooo tak! Moje zdrowie_!" – westchnął z emfazą – „_Jestem po prostu geniuszem_!"

Odczekałem jeszcze jakieś pięć sekund po czym nacisnąłem guzik i ekran pociemniał. Spojrzałem na zgarbionego Robertsona stojącego obok mnie i z rosnącą wesołością w głosie, powiedziałem... oczywiście w ten sposób aby mikrofony rozniosły mój głos po calutkiej sali pełnej teraz krańcowo wzburzonych ludzi.

- Jesteś jednak skończonym idiotą!

Robertson spojrzał na mnie z obłędem w oczach.

- Zabiję cię! – krzyknął i rzucił się na mnie.

Byłem przygotowany, więc bez problemu zblokowałem cios i wyprowadziłem własny, powalając gada na ziemię. Gnida upadła trzymając się za twarz i jęcząc. Odwróciłem się z obrzydzeniem i spojrzałem na czekającego w pogotowiu policjanta.

- Panie kapitanie, jest pański. Proszę go zabrać zanim zrobię mu coś za co pójdę siedzieć.

Kapitan Roger Albertson nie dał się długo prosić. Potężnym ruchem poderwał słaniającego się Robertsona na nogi i założył mu kajdanki. Jego głos odbijał się szerokim echem dzięki obecności licznych mikrofonów.

- Andy Robertson, jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem próby oszustwa, oszustwa, wyłudzenia i usiłowania morderstwa. Masz prawo zachować milczenie, wszystko co powiesz...

Dalsze słowa policjanta zginęły w wszechobecnej burzy oklasków, gwizdów uznania i ryku radości z ponad pięciu tysięcy gardeł. Cała sala jak jeden mąż biła brawo gdy tamtego wyprowadzali. Trwały tak bez przerwy. Zeskoczyłem lekko z podium i zbliżyłem się do fotela w którym przedtem siedziałem. Wyciągnąłem do Casie rękę, a ona delikatnie ją złapała i wstała z fotela.

- Chodź ze mną. – szepnąłem jej do ucha.

Nie opierając się, podeszła ze mną na scenę i stanęła w świetle reflektorów. Powitał ją ogłuszający ryk szalejącego w uwielbieniu tłumu. Na punkcie dziewczyny, której jeszcze pięć minut temu prawie nie zauważali. Teraz ją kochali i teraz oddaliby niemal za nią własne życie. W oczach Casie zalśniły łzy. Nie wiem czy ze szczęścia czy też ze wzruszenia. Pewnie jedno i drugie.

Nachyliłem się do jej ucha i szepnąłem.

- To Twoja chwila. Ciesz się nią. Nikt na świecie nie zasłużył na nią bardziej niż ty.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie ze szczęściem wypisanym na ślicznej twarzyczce.

- To ty to wszystko zorganizowałeś? – zapytała.

- Dzięki pomocy licznych przyjaciół, a przede wszystkim Kevina.

Zanim się zorientowałem Casie zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję i wspiąwszy się na palce, pocałowała tak słodko, że nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie niczego piękniejszego. Na ten widok oklaski i brawa wzmogły się jeszcze bardziej a na sali zapanowało czyste szaleństwo. Kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, zauważyłem, że policzki się jej zaróżowiły.

- Dziękuję Ci! – szepnęła przez łzy.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować, to ja dziękuję Tobie.

Pochyliłem się lekko do mikrofonu i krzyknąłem z całych sił.

- Panie i Panowie! CASIE WILSON!

Cała sala zadrżała od krzyku ludzi.

Casie wróciła w blasku chwały. Dokładnie tak jak to sobie wcześniej zaplanowałem. Odetchnąłem głęboko. A jednak się udało! HURRA! Wszystko dobre co się dobrze kończy. Trzeba jednak uczciwie przyznać, że przez pewien okres czasu miałem spore wątpliwości czy to się wszystko uda.

No i skończyła się sprawa z Casie! Hmmm... przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, hihihi... Czyli dobrze zrobiłem. Czarny charakter poniósł zasłużoną karę, a skrzywdzona przez niego dziewczyna dostała z nawiązką wszystko to co się jej należało. Ha! Gdyby to nie było życie, to pomyślał bym, że to bajka! Jakby to powiedzieć i nie skłamać? Czuję cholerną satysfakcję z dobrze wykonanego zadania.

Ale co dalej? Co tutaj robić z tymi tysiącami wspomnień? Tymi niezliczonymi historyjkami atakującymi bez przerwy moją głowę? Jednak jedno na pewno można zaliczyć na niejaki plus. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jestem dosyć spoko faciem a nie jakimś wioskowym idiotą! Do tego mam przeczucie, że Casie znaczy dla mnie bardzo, ale to bardzo dużo! Pewnie nawet więcej niż jestem skłonny się do tego przyznać... albo, co jest znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne, niż zdaję sobie z tego sprawę! Wszystko się kręci wokół...

- ...Kocham cię Jake! Trzymaj się!

Cholera jasna! Coś mi cały czas umyka! Staram sobie przypomnieć coś więcej ale kompletnie nie mogę. Im bardziej wytężam umysł, czy też cokolwiek tam mam, tym mniej z tego wszystkiego wychodzi. Jedynie gdy się odprężam to jakoś leci.

Pamiętam, że zaraz po rozdaniu Grammy, byłem dosyć zmęczony i nie chciało mi się iść na przyjęcie „poimprezowe". Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu również Casie chciała z mną wrócić i poprosiła abym ją odwiózł. Powiedziałem „Okej!" po czym wsiedliśmy do mojego samochodu i ruszyliśmy z powrotem, żegnani oczywiście setkami rozentuzjazmowanych głosów.

Reszta przypomina mi się tylko fragmentarycznie. Jechaliśmy przez skrzyżowanie. Miałem zielone światło więc jechałem spokojnie. Casie zasnęła opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. Nagle, zauważyłem od swojej strony zderzak innego samochodu. Pieprzony palant z powodu późnej pory przejechał na czerwonym świetle.

Gwałtownie skręciłem kierownicą starając się uniknąć zderzenia. Nie było jednak na to nawet najmniejszej szansy. Zdołałem jedynie krzyknąć do przebudzonej gwałtownym skrętem auta Casie.

- Trzymaj się!

Następnie poczułem straszliwie uderzenie i ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

- Nie, tylko nie to...

Po tym wypadku nie ma już nic. Absolutnie nic! Słowo! Zero! Nula! Pustka! O w mordę jeża! Czy to znaczy, że... że ja NIE ŻYJĘ? Kurde! Całkiem prawdopodobne! Popatrzcie... przecież wszyscy znają te opowieści, że niby w chwili śmierci całe życie nam mija przed oczami. Z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć, mi to calutkie życie właśnie przeleciało. Brak mi cielesnej postaci. Wielu, ale to naprawdę wielu ważnych członków ciała. Kurczaczek... ja chyba naprawdę jestem „kaput"! Tylko dlaczego nie świruję ze strachu! W końcu śmierć, czy też bycie „lekko sztywnym" to raczej nic przyjemnego? I GDZIE JEST TO CHOLERNE ŚWIATEŁKO NA KOŃCU TUNELU! A PO PIERWSZE... GDZIE JEST TEN CHOLERNY TUNEL!

Dobra, dobra... nie ma co się denerwować bo jeszcze zejdę na zawał... Jezu! Czy ja naprawdę to powiedziałem? Czego jak czego, ale chyba ZAWAŁU to ja się nie muszę obawiać w mojej sytuacji.

A miałem takie fajowskie życie! Nie byłem za dużym kretynem, fajnie mi się układało zawodowo, miałem sporą ilość przyjaciół. Do tego chyba akurat się zakochałem... tak, zakochałem się w Casie Wilson...

O CHRYSTE PANIE! CASIE! PRZECIEŻ ONA JECHAŁA ZE MNĄ GDY ZADARZYŁ SIĘ TEN PRZEKLĘTY WYPADEK! NIEMOŻLIWE ŻEBY SIĘ JEJ COŚ STAŁO! PO PROSTU... NIE... NIE MOGŁO... NIE POZWALAM! MUSZĘ WIEDZIEĆ! ONA NIE MOGLA UMRZEĆ! NIE! NIE! NIE!

- Nie! – leżący na łóżku Jake Conrad obudził się z krzykiem na ustach.

Stojący przy nim lekarz natychmiast go przytrzymał.

- Panie Conrad! Proszę się nie ruszać. Jest pan poważnie ranny! Niech pan nie pogarsza swojego stanu!

Wyczerpany chwilowym wysiłkiem chłopak opadła na szpitalne łóżko.

- Dziewczyna! Co się stało z dziewczyną? Była ze mną w samochodzie! – wyszeptał z trudem.

- Spokojnie, proszę się nie denerwować. – tamten starał się go uspokoić.

- Co z nią? – ryknął ostatkiem sił przerażony mężczyzna.

- Jeżeli chodzi Panu o Pannę Wilson, to proszę się nie martwić. Z nią wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

- Nie kłamie pan?

- Oczywiście, że nie! – obruszył się – Zaledwie kilka siniaków i zadrapań.

Głowa chorego z ulgą opadła na poduszkę.

- Dzięki Bogu.

- To nie o nią, ale o siebie powinien się Pan raczej martwić. – mówiąc te słowa doktor postukał lekko palcem w okrywający klatkę piersiową chłopaka gips.

Jake popatrzył na niego dziwnie jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się o jego obecności.

- Pan wybaczy durne pytanie doktorze, ale... gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

- W szpitalu, to chyba oczywiste. Przywieziono tu Pana prosto z wypadku z dosyć poważnymi obrażeniami.

- Co mi jest?

- Złamana kość ramieniowa i obojczyk. Liczne stłuczenia i niewielki wstrząs mózgu. To jednak „pikuś" w porównaniu z czymś jeszcze.

- Co się stało?

- Jedno ze złamanych żeber, nawiasem mówiąc – z pięciu, przebiło płuco i musieliśmy operować. Przez chwilę było naprawdę ciężko i nawet sądziliśmy, że nie wyjdzie Pan z tego. Na szczęście ma Pan silny organizm.

Pacjent westchnął głęboko.

- Dzięki doktorze...

- Rodriguez. – przedstawił się ujmując lekko wyciągniętą do niego rękę Jake'a – Teraz na szczęście już nie ma zagrożenia. Przebudził się Pan ze śpiączki i to jest najważniejsze!

Conrad zmarszczył brwi ze zdumieniem.

- Śpiączka? To jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

- Prawie dziewięć dni.

- Dziewięć dni? Jezu, aż tyle?

- Tak, tak! Przez cały ten czas kostucha ciągnęła Pana za jedną nogawkę spodni, a my za drugą. Cóż... okazało się, że jesteśmy lepsi od niej akurat w tej konkurencji.

- Nawet nie wie Pan doktorze jak się z tego powodu cieszę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

- To moja praca, ale... proszę bardzo.

Zaśmiał się cicho i odwrócił się jakby zamierzając wyjść, kiedy naraz spojrzał z powrotem na pacjenta jakby coś sobie przypomniał.

- W zasadzie nie powinienem tego robić, bo nie jest Pan jeszcze całkiem zdrów, ale czy czuje się Pan na siłach przyjąć jedną osobę. Zwykle tego nie robię, ale ona nie odstępowała Pana na krok przez calutki czas. Jestem pewien, że bardzo by chciała się z Panem zobaczyć. Widać, że bardzo jej na panu zależy.

Jasne, niech wejdzie! – odparł zaintrygowany.

Doktor skinął lekko głową. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z sali, a po krótkiej chwili przez te same drzwi weszła Casie. Wyglądała na trochę zmęczoną, jednak jak tylko ujrzała przytomnego Jake'a, jej śliczną twarz rozświetlił pełen radości uśmiech.

Podbiegła do jego łóżka i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

- Cześć Brzydalu!

- Cześć Paskudo! Nic ci nie jest? – Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdyż rozpierało go niewysłowione szczęście.

- Nic a nic. A ty jak się czujesz?

- Jak po osiemdziesięciu rundach z Tysonem, ale nie martw się... przeżyję!

- To masz szczęście... bo w przeciwnym wypadku miałbyś ze mną do czynienia!

Dotknęła jego policzka.

- Chyba byliśmy już kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji?

- Tak. – westchnął mężczyzna – Deja vu! Calutki czas!

Umilkli na chwilę patrząc sobie w oczy.

- Cały ten czas byłaś przy mnie. – powiedział cicho – Słyszałem Twój głos, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny. Czułem Twoją obecność. To Ty mnie uratowałaś. To Tobie zawdzięczam swoje życie.

Delikatnie odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

- Nie mogłam Cię zostawić samego! – szepnęła cicho – Nie Ciebie! Zależy mi na Tobie.

- Mnie na Tobie również. Jak na nikim innym na świecie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Czyli teraz czeka nas wyprawa do Zatoki Monterey?

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i uradowany.

- Pamiętasz naszą obietnicę? – zapytał.

Złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek i szepnęła cicho.

- Pamiętam wszystko co ma związek z Tobą.

Przytuliła się do niego.

- Chyba oboje dostaliśmy drugą szansę?

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

- Tak! I tej na pewno nie zmarnujemy!

Przez szerokie szpitalne okno wpadły do pokoju jasne promienie słońca. Jake przymknął oczy i zapadł w głęboki, spokojny i pełen ulgi sen.

Uff... znowu tu jestem! Przyznacie jednak, że teraz to już jest zupełnie inna para kaloszy. Chryste! A więc o to tutaj chodziło! Jednak te opowieści ludzi będących blisko śmierci są jednak prawdziwe. W jednej chwili całe życie przewija się przed oczami w miarę zbliżania się do końca. Jest w tym coś z tej prawdy... i to nawet bardzo, ale to bardzo dużo. Cholera! Co za niezwykłe doświadczenie. Nawet sobie nie zdajecie sprawy z tego jak dużo mi to dało. Dostałem szansę... w zasadzie to możliwość na przyjrzenie się swojemu życiu z dystansu. Poznanie i zrozumienie błędów, których kiedyś popełniłem. Nauczyło mnie też sposobów na ich ponowne uniknięcie. Chyba nie każdy ma taką szansę, nie sądzicie? Jest to dosyć budujące doświadczenie!

Bla, bla, bla...

O w mordę! Znowu zacząłem przynudzać! Czy wy też zauważyliście, że zachowuję się jak jakiś upierdliwy profesorek na nudziarskiej lekcji? Bo ja po prawdzie zorientowałem się dopiero w tym momencie! Ten dziwaczny i doprowadzający do szału moralizatorski ton. Przypominacie sobie Buzza, sprawę narkotyków, Annę czy też w końcu Bess. Te wnioski... te przemyślenia... te postanowienia. Czy zauważyliście, że w pewnym momencie to wszystko znikło? Zmieniło się z pouczania w czyste i niczym nie zmącone wspomnienia? Który to był moment? Chyba się doskonale domyślacie! To było wtedy gdy w moim życiu pojawiła się Casie! Wraz z nią zniknął cały mój rozsądek i opanowanie. Gdzie w grę wchodzą uczucia, każde racjonalne zachowanie po prostu traci rację bytu. Może to właśnie dlatego wszystko to opowiedziałem właśnie w ten sposób? Może moje uczucie do tej dziewczyny jeste większe i potężniejsze od czegokolwiek innego? Może całe życie bez miłości jest tylko jedną, wielką i nudną lekcją z której każdy chce się urwać na wagary? I to właśnie ta miłość nadaje wszystkiemu sens? Nieby nic odkrywczego, a jednak... Hmm... odpowiedzcie sobie sami, bo... ja ze swojej strony już chyba znalazłem odpowiedź! He, he, he! Teraz wasza kolej! Ja lecę zobaczyć się z Casie i zadać jej bardzo, ale to bardzo ważne pytanie!

TRZYMAJCIE SIĘ CIEPŁO! CZEŚĆ!

**KONIEC...**

...dzięki za wytrwałość!


End file.
